


HaremTale

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, underfell alphys, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Kingdoms existed in the Mt. Ebott Valley and have maintained a fair amount of isolation from one another. After a horrible accident, brothers find themselves left with the ruins of their father's legacy and fated to be slaves for the rest of their lives.<br/>However, being part of the Dreemurr Family Harem may not be so bad after all.<br/>*TAGS ARE BEING ADDED AS SITUATIONS/RELATIONSHIPS COME UP - THIS WILL (EVENTUALLY) CONTAIN FONTCEST, MULTIPLE BED-MATES, AND A LOT OF UNCOMFORTABLE CONVERSATIONS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, folks! Another AU to have some fun with! The first few chapters will establish what's going on, **there will be fontcest, UnderFell, and UnderSwap** so prepare yourselves for that.  
>  Tags will be added as characters and situations appear.
> 
> In this chapter: Mostly general stuff, like I said, establishing the background. Katherine is the bunny from the shop in Snowdin, because while I was writing I was watching an old movie called "Desk Set" starring Katherine Hepburn, and her name in the movie was Bunny, so, seemed appropriate ^_^

            Long ago, two races ruled the Earth; Humans and Monsters. War eventually broke out among them and the Humans were victorious. Using a strange energy that surrounded a large valley between three mountains, the humans banished all Monsters to the massive Mt. Ebott Valley and sealed them inside.

            After some years, Monsters discovered the valley and the energy that maintained it was odder than they or the Humans could have anticipated. It allowed for a slight merging of dimensions and worlds, allowing for at least three that they knew of and each had created their own kingdoms. While communication and travel between them was discouraged, they still maintained civility.

            Many more years passed and the monarchs of the three kingdoms knew that as much as they made the best of their new home, their people craved freedom. They employed scientists to work on freeing them from the valley and the most notable among them were the scientists from the Gaster family.

            Wingding Gaster of the Tale Kingdom, Webding Gaster of the Swap Kingdom, and Helvetica Gaster of the Fell Kingdom were unmatched in their brilliance and all were confident that if there was a way to free all Monster-kind, they could find it.

            However, as time went on, disaster began to plague the once-prominent family. Failures in the labs, accidents, accusations of all kinds came from all sides, and one fateful day the three Gaster scientists were lost, leaving what little family they left behind to live in ruin.

            And it is there where our story begins.

~~~~~

            “Sans?”

            “Yeah, Papyrus?”

            “I’m scared.”

            “I am too, bro. I am too.”

            A harsh clang as a spear slammed the bars of their cell.

            “SILENCE!” the guard’s voice boomed.

            The two skeletons jumped and clung to each other tighter as they sat on the hard, wooden bench – the only thing in the cell other than the prisoners.

            A few moments later, a large monster with sharp teeth came up to the cell; an Inquisitor. He glared down at the two and pulled out a clipboard.

            “You two are the sons of one W.D. Gaster, correct?” the Inquisitor asked in a gruff voice.

            “Where is our father?” Papyrus asked.

            The monster ignored him. “Are you two aware of the work he was doing on behalf of the royal family?”

            “Sorta?” Sans answered. “What is going on? Why are we in here?”

            The guard slammed his spear against the bars. Sans winced at the sound. He then felt something wet drip onto his arm. He looked down to see silent tears falling down his brother’s face.

            “I will ask the questions,” the Inquisitor said with a sniff. “What can you two tell me about the plans to overthrow our King?”

            “What?!” Sans exclaimed.

            “That’s ridiculous!” Papyrus cried.

            “Our family has always been loyal!”

            “Father would never-!”

            “ **SILENCE!** ” the guard bellowed.

            “You can’t expect us to be silent after such an accusation!” Sans said, jumping to his feet, leaving his younger brother to cry quietly on the hard wooden bench.

            “It would be best if you two were honest,” said the Inquisitor.

            “We have been! We had nothing to do with any of that crap!”

            The guard snarled, apparently his short fuse had reached its end. He yanked open the cell door, only needing to take a step and a half into it before he towered over Sans. He gripped the skeleton by the front of his blue tunic and lifted him clear into the air.

            “Sans!” Papyrus cried, jumping up from the bench and moving to help his brother.

            “If you don’t start doing as you’re told, you’ll end up in the prison infirmary,” he growled.

            “Unhand that child immediately!”

            The guard stiffened for a moment, then while glaring at Sans he slowly lowered him to the ground. Papyrus put his hands on his brothers’ shoulders, pulling him back a few steps away from the guard.

            “I’m okay,” Sans assured his frightened brother.

            The guard turned and dropped onto one knee just inside the cell door. The two young skeletons watched with wide eyes as the Inquisitor also dropped to a knee. Out from the shadows of the long hallway stepped a slender female draped in a purple and white robe. Short, rounded horns kept her crown in place, her brown eyes sparkled with annoyance and her small muzzle was turned down in a slight frown.

            “Kneel, Papyrus,” Sans murmured, lowering himself to the ground.

            Papyrus followed without protest. The guard and the Inquisitor stood when she came near, and the two skeletons got on their feet as well.

            “Your Majesty,” the Inquisitor murmured.

            “What are you doing here? Why are you harassing these two boys?”

            “Sans, i-is that really the Queen?” Papyrus whispered.

            “White fur, goat monster, referred to as ‘your Majesty?’ Yeah, I think that’s a safe guess.”

            “They are hardly mere boys, Queen Toriel,” the Inquisitor said with a slight sniff. “They are both more than old enough to apprentice. I am questioning them because their father was W.D. Gaster and their family has fallen into ruin. I am conducting an investigation so that perhaps some of the losses may be recouped.”

            “Was?” Papyrus asked shakily.

            Sans didn’t answer and just looked at the ground.

            Queen Toriel’s gaze was cold and she narrowed her eyes. “Oh? What sort of losses?”

            “Monetary, mostly, also there have been speculations that there has been sabotage and threats against the Royal Family.”

            “The Gaster Family has always been loyal,” Queen Toriel murmured.

            “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell them!” Sans shouted suddenly, returning to the conversation.

            The guard only needed to take one step to be in range to backhand Sans across the face. A loud crack echoed in the cell. Papyrus cried out in shock, pulling his brother into an embrace and turning him away from the guard.

            “ARE YOU INSANE?!? HE ONLY HAS ONE HP!” Papyrus cried.

            “Papyrus, I’m okay,” Sans murmured quickly, though he didn’t sound it. A large crack had formed across his cheekbone, nearly cracking his eye-socket.

            There was another sound of a slap, though a lot softer. The two skeletons looked up and saw quite clearly that Queen Toriel had given the guard the same courtesy.

            “Step out of this cell _immediately_ ,” she ordered. “If you raise your hand to young ones again I will _have_ your _head_.”

            The guard bowed and did as he was told, standing next to the Inquisitor, who hadn’t moved from his position at the cell door.

            “Now, back to the matter at hand,” Queen Toriel murmured, turning back to the Inquisitor. “Gaster has fallen and so has the family, a sad day indeed. These two are the only survivors?”

            “The only ones we know of that lie under our jurisdiction,” the Inquisitor replied.

            “I see. What is to become of these two?”

            “Considering the amount of loss, their lives are forfeit.”

            “So, slavery?”

            “Yes, your Majesty.”

            Papyrus began crying again, burying his face into Sans’ shoulder. Sans tried to put on a brave face, but his bones rattled lightly in fear. Finding out their father was gone was bad enough, but the news of their fate was just as devastating.

            Slavery was the last option for those who had fallen into serious debt; it was usually for life and while the treatment of slaves was supposed to be merciful, it usually wasn’t, and pretty much everyone knew it. The only reason it was still in practice was because the King thought it was better motivator for personal responsibility than prison.

            “If that is the case, since their father was in service to the crown at the time, then any monetary losses are those of the crown, correct?” Queen Toriel asked coolly.

            “Some of them, but the family is in debt to others as well,” the Inquisitor said.

            “Then those responsibilities will fall on our shoulders, as I claim that these two belong to the Royal Family.”

            Silence fell over the cell. The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow, the guard didn’t make any eye contact, and Sans and Papyrus exchanged an uneasy glance while Queen Toriel gave the Inquisitor a look that dared him to challenge her claim.

            “As you wish, your Majesty,” the Inquisitor said, marking something on his clipboard before dropping a bow and walking away.

            “S-Sans?” Papyrus stammered.

            Sans turned to look at his brother, who raised a hand and brushed it just below the crack across his cheekbone. When he pulled his hand away, what looked like blue, almost glittery slime was covering one finger. Sans raised a shaking hand to his cheek and felt the leaking magic for himself.

            The shock of the blow and the injury itself coupled with the reality that their father was gone, their family was destroyed, and that they were to live the rest of their lives as slaves hit Sans all at the same time. He swayed on his feet, his bones shook, and he leaned against his brother.

            “I don’t feel so good, Papyrus,” he murmured, his eyes rolling slightly.

            “Brother!” Papyrus cried, feeling the full weight of Sans against him as he nearly passed out.

            “Oh my, lay him down,” Queen Toriel said, kneeling on the ground near them.

            Papyrus gently lowered Sans and himself to the ground, carefully laying Sans on his back, moving so he could rest his brother’s head in his lap.

            “Sans, hold on, it’ll be okay,” Papyrus murmured, squeezing his shoulders.

            “Try to relax, little one,” Queen Toriel said, raising a hand towards his face.

            Papyrus wanted to reach out to knock her hand away, not trusting anyone at that moment, but while his arm extended he just couldn’t follow through.

            “W-what are you d-doing?” he stammered, finding at least the strength to ask.

            Queen Toriel’s hand began to glow green. “I am healing him, dear. I promise that it won’t hurt.”

            “Papyrus,” Sans whispered, lifting an arm slowly to bring down his brother’s outstretched one.

            Papyrus understood the unspoken words following the gesture and took a deep breath. His brother wasn’t one to easily trust; therefore if he was allowing this, then everything would be okay. He gripped the weakened hand and squeezed it, trying to impart some of his own strength into him.

            Queen Toriel very carefully put her hand over the crack, the emerald green glow from her hand increased in intensity and she lowered it to the young skeleton’s cheek. Sans winced a little at the initial contact, but then sighed in relief as the pain was instantly drained away. He felt the crack repairing, his senses returned fully, and soon he was blinking up at Papyrus with wide, alert eyes.

            Papyrus reached down when Queen Toriel removed her hand, his fingers brushing away the remaining leaked magic and marveling how well the healing worked.

            “Oh, thank you, your Majesty,” Papyrus said, smiling up at her.

            “Of course, my little ones. How do you feel?” she asked, helping Sans to sit up.

            “Good, like I wasn’t backhanded by some behemoth,” Sans said, rubbing his cheek. He grinned up at her suddenly. “Hate to show the cracks in my armor.”

            Papyrus’ figure slumped. “Really, Sans?”

            “Maybe I shoulda kept my guard up.”

            Papyrus sighed as Queen Toriel lifted a hand to her mouth.

            “See? Now you’ve offended the Queen!” he leaned closer to him to murmur in his ear. “Probably not best to start out our lives as her slaves by offending her.”

            “Oh, my dear, no, no, I am not offended, I rather like jokes,” Queen Toriel said with a kind chuckle.

            “Really?” Sans brightened. “Knock knock.”

            “No, Sans.”

            “Who’s there?” Queen Toriel replied.

            “Door.”

            “Door you.”

            “I a-door you for helping me.”

            Queen Toriel laughed. It was a nice, rich sound, and it even got Papyrus to smile.

            “That was wonderful,” Queen Toriel said, then she cleared her throat and she stood. “I will be sending someone here to fetch you once everything else is in its proper place.”

            The two skeletons stood, the light mood gone when they remembered their situation. Queen Toriel looked at them with sympathy, placing one hand on each brother’s shoulder.

            “I will try to get you both out of here as quickly as possible, I promise,” she said, somewhat misreading their slightly fallen faces.

            She turned and left the cell, the guard outside shut and locked it.

            “Oh, and you are going to come with me,” she said sternly to the guard. The two skeletons almost winced at how quickly her tone changed from a motherly, loving tone to that of a stern monarch. “You will be relieved of this post until further notice.”

            The guard didn’t say a word or spare the skeletons any sort of glance. With his head bowed, he followed the Queen, and the two skeletons were alone.

            “What do you suppose the King and Queen’s slaves do?” Papyrus murmured, his hands rubbing together nervously.

            “I dunno, I’m more interested to know where they keep their armies,” Sans said.

            “Why would you even think of that at a time like this?!”

            “Oh, wait, I know!”

            Papyrus tilted his head, and noted Sans’ tone too late to do more than widen his eyes in realization.

            “They keep them in their sleevies!”

            Papyrus narrowed his eyes. “Sans.”

            “Yeah, bro?”  
            “Knock, knock.”

            “Who’s there?”  
            “Wire.”

            “Wire who?”

            “WIRE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?”

~~~~~

            The sun was starting to set and the air had turned colder; usually it was very warm during the day but it turned extraordinarily cold at night. It mostly didn't bother Sans and Papyrus, but the younger of the two cuddled against his brother for comfort. Sans was beginning to doze off, wondering if maybe they had been forgotten. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening in the hallway caught their attention.

            Papyrus sat up immediately, his nervousness apparent. Sans reached down and gripped his hand.

            “Whatever happens, Papyrus, it's going to be all right,” Sans murmured.

            Papyrus nodded and squeezed Sans' hand in return.

            A young fish monster, maybe about the same age as Sans, came marching down the hall. She wore grey pants, a long, matching tunic that was cinched at her waist with a black scarf, and she carried a spear that had a pale green glow.

            "Are you the sons of Gaster?" she asked, her voice gruff and commanding.

            "We are," Sans answered.

            "I am Undyne and I have been assigned to take you to the palace. You better not give me any trouble."

            "Why would we?" Papyrus asked innocently.

            Undyne gave the two of them a once over. The skinny skeleton was giving her a look of fear and innocence - he could hardly be perceived as a threat. The other one was most definitely older and he was looking at her with the same scrutiny she was giving them, though much more passively. He didn’t seem to be much of a threat either.

            "It’s a standard question. Let's go," Undyne said, unlocking the cell door and yanking it open. "Besides, there's a transport outside waiting to escort us with two more guards. Even if you _did_ try to escape or something, you'd be taken into custody again in no time."

            Undyne may not consider the two skeletons a threat, but she wasn’t taking any chances, either.

            The skeletons followed her; Papyrus walked close behind the fish monster while Sans stayed a pace or two back, his feet shuffling across the stone ground.

            "Wowie," Papyrus murmured, looking at the monsters’ outfit and weapon.

            Undyne glanced behind her. "What?"

            "Your armor is so cool!" Papyrus breathed.

            She raised an eyebrow. "It's not really armor, it's all cloth, mostly."

            This didn't seem to deter Papyrus' admiring gaze. As they stepped outside, Sans and Papyrus had to shield their eyes against the rays of the setting sun; it had been really dark inside the prison. As promised, there was a transport waiting on the road, one guard stood at the back and the other sat next to the driver. The driver was cloaked in deep blue and the two guards were decked from head to toe in black armor.

            Well, one of them was, the other had taken off his chest piece.

            "Damn it, 02," Undyne growled.

            "I'm sorry, Undyne, it's just so hot," he murmured.

            "Whatever. You two,” she pointed to the skeletons. “Hurry up and get on."

            Sans and Papyrus climbed onto the vehicle, Undyne and the guard followed.

            "Tra la la," the person cloaked in black sang. "Every journey begins with a single step. Tra la la."

            The vehicle seemed to come to life and started its slightly lumbering walk towards the palace.

            Papyrus was staring at the piece of armor the guard had taken off; it was sitting in the cart close to his feet and Papyrus would be able to touch it if he just leaned forward slightly.

            "Wowie," he breathed, looking up at the guard and Undyne. "I can't believe I am being taken to the palace by three of the Royal Guard," he said, looking at them with shining eyes. "You must have so many friends!"

            Sans smiled at his brother, leaning back and putting his hands into his belt as if they were pockets. He listened with half an ear as Papyrus gushed over how cool being part of the Royal Guard must be; Undyne didn’t say much as she was keeping a diligent eye on both skeletons as well as their surroundings, but the guard indulged some information to the curious skeleton. Sans was glad his brother’s mind was being occupied with something more pleasant than their new reality.

            What was the last thing Sans said to his father? They hadn’t seen him for days, as was the normal course for their family. Sans and Papyrus minded their home while their father worked at the lab. Sometimes he would be gone for a few days at a time and then there were the days where it was like he had a normal job. They lived comfortably enough; Papyrus spent his days planning puzzles and battle strategies, always interested in joining with the Royal Guard, which was an odd contrast to what he did with the rest of his time – he cleaned the house, made the meals, did the shopping. Their father often joked how Papyrus was going to make someone a fine wife one day.

            While the thought of Papyrus ever being separated from him was upsetting as it was, Sans was now saddened that it was unlikely that Papyrus would ever find a partner to spend his life with. He hoped that perhaps he could at least be useful around the palace; certainly no one would be better at keeping the palace in order than the coolest bone he knew.

            Then there was him. Sans had spent his time teaching himself physics - of course getting some lessons and support from his father - and reading whatever novels the old turtle monster down the road had for sale (those novels were kept a secret as his father didn’t approve of anything related to humans) but besides that? Sans didn’t think he had any skills that were particularly noteworthy. What would become of him? Would they be separated? Would Papyrus be okay? Would _he_ be okay?

            “Sans? We’re here,” Papyrus said in a somber tone.

            Sans looked up, realizing he had been lost in his thoughts the entire ride. He looked up at the palace and an ill feeling began to take him over. They both had visited the palace a few times, but those were enjoyable occasions. Neither of the brothers thought that this was where they would end up during the worst day of their lives.

            “02, put on your damn armor!” Undyne scolded. “Come on, you two.”

            The guard sheepishly pulled his chest piece back on and the two brothers shakily climbed out of the transport.

            “Call on me anytime! Tra la la,” the driver said before pulling away.

            Undyne started up the path to the palace, Guard 01 behind her. Guard 02 nudged Papyrus lightly in the back to indicate he should move and he did. A few steps up the pathway, Papyrus’ hand sought out Sans’ and he gripped tightly when he found it. Sans covered it with his other hand, patting it lightly and giving him a smile.

            “It’ll be okay, Paps, I promise,” Sans murmured.

            Undyne glanced over her shoulder and grimaced at the morose-looking brothers shuffling behind her. She fell back a little so she was walking next to Guard 01.

            “So, uh, really sucks about your dad. This can’t be an easy time for you two,” Undyne said, feeling a little awkward. She never knew what to say in these sorts of situations, but she couldn’t stay silent either.

            “What’s going to happen to us?” Papyrus asked.

            “I don’t know, I was just ordered to fetch you from the prison,” Undyne gave a little shrug. “I mean, the palace has to be a better place than prison though, yeah?”

            “Not if you’re a sl-slave,” Papyrus stammered, his voice barely above a whisper.

            “Slave?” she asked, sounding a little dubious.

            “Yeah, apparently Father did a lot of bad things,” Papyrus said quietly, looking at the ground.

            “He was framed,” Sans said sternly.

            “Hm. Well, I don’t know anything about what happened to him; all I knew was that he was the Royal Scientist,” Undyne said. “I’m sure things will work out, though. Come on.”

            The rest of the walk up the pathway was silent. Once they were inside, Sans started thinking of ways out of their situation. He wondered if slaves were able to buy their freedom; maybe there was something he could do to at least get Papyrus set free. Queen Toriel seemed like a reasonable monster, maybe he could speak to her, maybe there was something he could do in the lab, maybe-

            Sans was so lost in thought that he didn’t know they had stopped until Papyrus squeezed his hand tight enough to hurt.

            “Ow, Paps, easy,” Sans said with a wince.

            Sans looked around and didn’t expect to be standing in front of a large, ornate door. Undyne knocked twice before opening the door and stepping inside.

            The room they walked into was the last thing Sans and Papyrus expected. It was very large and there were numerous monsters inside. Many were children that ran and played. Comfortable-looking pillows were set on either side of the room, it looked like gauzy material separated sleeping areas from one another, either that or it was just the aesthetic of the room.

            “Ah, Undyne, her Majesty told me to expect you and your companions,” said a bunny monster as she swept towards them. She wore a long, sleeveless dress made of a purple flower print.

            “Miss Katherine,” Undyne greeted her with a bow. “How are things?”

            “You know, life is the same as usual; a little claustrophobic, but some of the older ones will be leaving us soon, so,” she gave a small shrug and a kind smile. “We grit our teeth and face the same struggles day after day together.”

            “Heh, that’s life, ain’t it?” Undyne said with a grin.

            “That is true,” Katherine chuckled.

            “I will leave them in your capable hands,” Undyne said, bowing again. She turned to the skeletons. “You two behave yourselves. I may just see you around.”

            The fish monster gave them a wink and left. Papyrus frowned down at Sans, who shrugged in return.

            “So, uhm, I guess we are to help you care for the children?” Papyrus asked.

            Katherine tilted her head. “What do you mean, dearie?”

            “Well, we’re slaves of the Royal Family, now,” Papyrus said. “I can only assume we are here to work for you.”

            Katherine blinked at them with a frown, and then after a moment her face softened back into her carefree smile and she chuckled.

            “Oh, dear me, I guess no one really told you and Her Majesty didn’t say anything.”

            “What didn’t she say?” Sans pressed.

            “Their Majesties do not keep slaves, per se. You do belong to them, but you are part of their harem now.”

            “Harem?” Sans repeated, feeling his face heat up.

            Papyrus tilted his head and looked at Sans in confusion.

            Katherine smiled warmly, stepping between the boys and putting her hands on each of their backs to lead them further into the room.

            “Boys, welcome to the Dreemurr Family Harem.”


	2. In a Far Away Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus' first night in their new home.  
> Sans is uneasy about what their new lives will entail, and worries about the safety and innocence of his brother. Thankfully, Katherine is there to ease his fears.  
> The brothers also receive their binders, marking them as property of the Dreemurr Royal Family.

            “The harem is like an extended part of the Royal Family,” Katherine explained as she lead Sans and Papyrus through the expansive room. “We are to serve their Majesties when they call upon us; we care for each other, love each other, and are there for one another. I promise you boys will be treated very well here.”

            Papyrus was looking more relaxed as they walked and he looked around. Sans was growing more uneasy, but in a different way than before.

            “First thing is first, though. I have a bath set up for you both, fresh clean clothing, and food,” Katherine said, turning them to one side of the room where there were several doors lining the far wall.

            Katherine opened one door and inside was a fairly large bathtub set into the floor. The room smelled of flowers, there were white towels set on two stools by the bath, and fresh sets of clothing were set on a rack.

            “You can put your old clothes in that basket over there. When you are ready, either I or one of the others will lead you to the dining table.”

            “Okay, thank you, miss,” Papyrus said. He elbowed Sans when he made no sound.

            “Oh, uh, yeah, thanks,” Sans said, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I, uhm…”

            “Honey, you’ve had a rough day,” Katherine looked sympathetic. “Go bathe; we will talk in a bit.”

            The two shut the door behind them, waited a moment, and then Sans cleared his throat.

            “How are you holding up?” Sans asked.

            “I’m okay, I suppose,” Papyrus said, slowly starting to undress. “I think I cried as much as I possibly could when we were still in the prison. I don’t think I have anymore in me, and I feel awful.”

            Sans also began to undress, turning his back to his brother. “Just in general or is there something bothering you?”

            Papyrus slowly shuffled to the bath, slowly sticking his foot in before lowering himself into the water a little awkwardly.

            “In general, mostly,” Papyrus said with a sigh, wrapping his arms around himself. “But mostly because I have no more tears to shed and I feel like I should.”

            “Don’t feel bad about that,” Sans said, sitting on the edge of the tub, his legs dangling on either side of Papyrus. He reached over for a washcloth close by, dipping it into the water and wiping the top and back of his brother’s skull in soothing motions.

            “I’m trying not to, but…” Papyrus sighed, relaxing his arms and dropping his head forward so Sans could wash the back of his neck.

            The two had talked and cried and talked some more while they were in the prison cell and it seemed there wasn’t anything more to say. The only sound to be heard in the room was the water dripping off the washcloth and Papyrus’ bones. Sans wished that his brother’s grief would wash away as easily as the sweat and grime of the day.

            A few moments later, Sans had finished washing what he could reach and he pat Papyrus on the head, the touch bringing Papyrus back to the moment.

            “Well, it seems like the Royal Family wants to keep us now, so it doesn’t seem to be too terrible,” Papyrus said.

            “We still take care of each other,” Sans said.

            “Of course,” Papyrus said. “Speaking of which, get in here, lazybones.”

            Sans giggled as Papyrus turned around and grabbed his arms and dragged him into the warm water with a small splash.

            “Lazy? I just washed your back,” Sans protested.

            “And now I will wash yours!” Papyrus said, grabbing the washcloth and turning Sans around to return the favor.

            Sans noted with amusement that since the water came up to a couple of inches below his shoulders, there wasn’t much for Papyrus to wash. But he smiled and leaned back against his brother, regardless.

            “Thanks, Papyrus.”

            Papyrus wrapped his arms around him. “Always, brother.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sans frowned a little at the new clothes – they were nice, but not something he would ever pick out to wear for himself; too revealing, even in the valley’s sometimes oppressive heat. He glanced up to see Papyrus had the same outfit, and he looked much more comfortable than Sans was feeling at the moment. The pale tan pants were roomy and comfortable and flowed around their legs easily, flaring a bit at the bottom. The matching sleeveless shirts just barely covered their ribcages, and the deep purple vests seemed to be more of a fashion choice than anything particularly practical. The Dreemurr marking was on the backs, so there was that. But the material was soft, they were clean, and Sans figured he could get used to them.

            Maybe.

            Sans opened the door slowly and peeked out, as if nervous to be seen, but Papyrus reached over him and pushed the door all the way open.

            “Ah, perfect timing,” Katherine said as she approached them. “Are you both feeling better?”

            “Yes, thank you!” Papyrus said with a wide smile.

            “Yeah, thanks,” Sans echoed.

            “Come along, you must be famished,” Katherine signaled the two to follow her.

            The dining area was simple; there were many tables, all circular, low to the ground, surrounded by dark-colored pillows. On one table there were two plates made for the skeletons. Papyrus began eating enthusiastically, while Sans mostly picked at the plate. He was more interested in the condiment bottles that had been left, seeking out the one with the picture of the tomato on it.

            “Good to see you have such a healthy appetite,” Katherine said with a kind smile. “You’re Papyrus, correct?”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Papyrus answered politely.

            “And Sans,” Katherine’s eyes glanced over to him, and he just grinned wider, tipping the bottle he was sipping at towards his head in a mock salute. “I want you two to know that we’re your family now. Many of the others are aware of you situation, don’t feel obligated to talk unless you want to, and if you are having any issues I want you to come to me.”

            “You’re the leader here, then?” Sans asked.

            “I’m the Harem Mother, yes. Everyone in here answers to me.”

            “So, what is a harem, exactly?” Papyrus asked. “You said we serve the Royal Family, so what do we do for them?”

            Sans gripped the bottle hard and felt a creeping, cold feeling along his bones.

            “We serve as companions, sometimes entertainment as many of us have learned music, acting, and other performing arts, and even a few have become part of the Royal Guard.”

            Papyrus’ eyes immediately lit up. “R-really? You mean, I still have a chance to be part of the Royal Guard?!”

            Katherine giggled at his enthusiasm. “It looks to be that way my dear, but one step at a time,” she sobered. “The rules here are quite basic and most are just common sense. You will learn as you go along, but for now, I believe you both have had quite enough for a day or two and I want you to heal properly.”

            Papyrus looked down at himself and looked over at Sans. “We’re not injured.”

            Katherine reached over and settled her hand over Papyrus’. “Not all wounds are physical, little one. Come now, you both need a good night’s rest.”

            Papyrus’ body knew the meaning of timing as he yawned.

            Katherine noted that Sans had barely eaten anything, and instead sipped on the majority of the ketchup in the bottle. She ushered the two away from the dining area and back into the main room. They could hear the soft breathing of many monsters sleeping, all of them curled up onto the large pillows behind curtains of gauzy fabric. Katherine led the two to an empty pillow by a window. In the moonlight, the pillow was dark violet and looked very plushy and soft. A gentle breeze came in through the window and it all looked very welcoming.

            “Wowie, I never imagined sleeping could look and sound so good,” Papyrus said, moving to lie on the large pillow.

            “He usually hates sleeping,” Sans murmured to Katherine. “Thinks it’s a waste of time.”

            “I can tell he has a lot of energy,” Katherine said. “We’ll have to keep him busy.”

            Sans looked up at her, frowning slightly. Katherine looked down at him, reading his face, and she gave him a small smile.

            “I won’t be far, come see me when your brother falls asleep,” Katherine said.

            Sans nodded.

            “Sleep well, you two. I will see you in the morning,” Katherine said.

            “Thank you, Katherine,” Papyrus murmured sleepily. “Come on, Sans, I know you’ll fall asleep before you lie down.”

            Katherine smiled again at Sans and quietly moved away. Sans crawled onto the pillow next to Papyrus.

            “G’night bro,” Sans murmured.

            Papyrus reached over with one hand to grab Sans’. “Good night, Brother.”

            Sans squeezed his hand and breathed easily, slowly in and slowly out, listening as Papyrus soon did the same and his hand slowly turned limp; Papyrus was asleep.

            Sans sat up, looking over his brother, and then slowly got off of the pillow and went looking for Katherine.

            As she promised, she didn’t go far.

            “You look like you have some questions for me, Sans.”

            “Yeah,” Sans took a deep breath and shoved his hands into the waistband of his pants, missing having pockets. “Look, I’ve, uhm, read stories and stuff about harems, and while you say it’s not slavery, it isn’t far off.”

            Katherine looked down at him and nodded slowly, indicating she wanted him to continue.

            A blush crept over his cheeks. “Look, I’ll do what I have to in order to protect Papyrus.”

            Katherine shook her head and put a hand on Sans’ shoulder with a smile.

            “You think being part of the harem is going to turn you and your brother into sex slaves,” she surmised.

            Sans’ blush grew and he couldn’t look Katherine in the eyes.

            “Aw, sweetheart, that’s not true,” Katherine looked away for a moment. “Well, not completely. I’m not going to lie; sometimes their Majesties may take someone to their chambers, but only if they agree. I probably should give you a heads up; some members of the harem are quite playful as well. You are always free to choose your partner, should you want to be intimate with anyone, and you are always free to refuse an offer. No one is to pressure anyone into anything.”

            Sans breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. “Okay. But then-”

            Katherine gently brushed Sans’ cheekbone. “You will figure everything out as time goes on, but for now, it’s getting late, and you are exhausted. Please rest assured that you and your brother are in the safest possible place in the entire realm.”

            Sans nodded. “I’ll try, thanks Katherine.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Papyrus awoke with a slight start; he wasn’t in his bed, he wasn’t in his room, the fabric against his bones felt unfamiliar and while the breeze playing over his was warm and soothing, he didn’t remember leaving his window open.

            Everything came back in a rush before he could panic and he sighed as he reached up to cover his face.

            “Wowie, what a mess,” he murmured. He dropped his hands and looked over to find Sans gently snoring next to him. Papyrus reached over to shake his should. “Sans? Brother, wake up, please.”

            Sans jolted awake almost at the instant Papyrus made contact. He sat up, looking around frantically. “What the-?”

            “Calm down,” Papyrus said, sitting up.

            It only took a moment for Sans to remember everything and he took a deep breath.

            “I’m good, bro,” Sans smiled lazily at Papyrus. “How’d you sleep?”

            “All right, I guess,” Papyrus murmured, rubbing one arm.

            The two looked beyond the gauzy curtains; they were definitely not the first to awake. A few monster children were chasing each other in play, a few adults were carrying baskets of cloth, either laundry or sewing, and there was a small group of monsters to one side having an instrument lesson.

            “Good morning, boys!” Katherine said kindly, moving a curtain out of the way. “Sleep well?”

            “As well as can be expected,” Sans murmured.

            Katherine smiled sympathetically at them. “I understand. I’m sorry to tell you that you both have somewhere to be this morning, so come along and have some breakfast.”

            She moved away, the brothers looked at each other before getting up to follow.

            “Where are we going?” Papyrus asked.

            “You are meeting with their majesties and getting your binders,” Katherine explained.

            “Binders?” Sans asked.

            “Yes,” Katherine ushered them to a table where they were served plates of various fruits. “They will be your markings that you belong to the Royal Family. They won’t hurt you, I promise.”

            Neither of the skeletons ate much; both were nervous once again and feeling uncertain about where their lives were going.

            Less than an hour later, they were taken to the throne room where they knelt on the ground in front of the two massive chairs. Before they became too uncomfortable, a door opened and the two bowed their heads to the ground.

            “All hail their majesties, King Asgore and Lady Toriel!” a guard announced.

            “You may rise,” a gentle, kind, deep voice said.

            They sat back up to find their monarchs smiling at them.

            “Welcome, little ones,” King Asgore said, his smile dropping momentarily. “I am terribly sorry to hear about your father, indeed yesterday was a tragic day.”

            “What happened?” Papyrus asked.

            Sans smacked Papyrus’ arm and tried to shush him.

            “It’s okay, you both have the right to know,” Asgore said. “Some of the details are still a little unclear; all we know for certain is that whatever he and his colleagues were working on malfunctioned. We lost many good people that day and many more have been injured.”

            “Your Majesty?” Sans said.

            “Yes?”

            “What about the rumors that our father was trying to hurt the Royal Family?” Sans asked.

            “I have a hard time believing that it is true. I knew your father fairly well and I have never had reason to believe he would do such a thing.”

            “Then, with all due respect, why were we arrested?”

            Asgore sighed. “All I know for certain was that there were debts that he was responsible for that far exceeded your family’s assets. As his sons, you inherited his debts and well, here you are.”

            “I had to step in on the behalf of you both,” Toriel said. “I can promise you that we would be far fairer masters than any other in the realm.”

            “Is there nothing we can do?” Sans asked, sounding hopeless.

            “It’s unlikely,” Asgore said. “There is some legal due process where your family name will stand trial. These aren’t proceedings that you can do anything about. Debts are debts, but at least your family name may be cleared.”

            “But if you know this is unfair and we did nothing wrong, why not let us free? You are the King and Queen, after all,” Papyrus asked.

            Sans shot him a look, knowing he was being far too presumptuous.

            “It is public knowledge that we have claimed you. If we set you free, the citizens would find it unfair since we have taken on the debts of your father. You could be targeted for violent acts against you.”

            There was a knock and Asgore nodded at one of the guards. The guard left briefly and returned with a monster trailing behind them, holding what looked like a tray. Asgore stood and walked towards the two kneeling skeletons.

            “Right now, again, the safest place you could possibly be is with us,” Asgore said. “Until future events offer another solution, I ask that you both cooperate and follow the rules we now expect you to live by.”

            The two glanced at each other, knowing there was really no choice now.

            The monster holding the tray followed Asgore to stand in front of the brothers. Asgore reached over to the tray and picked up to round, silver objects.

            “Hold out your hands, please,” Asgore asked.

            Sans obeyed, shaking a little.

            “These binders will mark you as members of our harem,” Asgore explained, opening the pair he held in his hands. “From here on, you are under the full protection of the Dreemurr family.”

            Asgore placed the binders over Sans’ wrists and shut them. They didn’t hurt, but it was an unfamiliar feeling. It didn’t look like Sans would be able to take them off on his own, but an odd feeling of serenity fell over him when the binders clicked shut. He looked them over as Asgore stepped to put the binders on Papyrus. The Royal Family crest was etched into the metal.

            Papyrus winced slightly at the click of the binders. It felt weird but not unpleasant.

            “You will be expected to conduct yourselves in a respectful manner,” Asgore continued after dismissing the monster with the tray. “Katherine is the harem’s matron and she is to be heeded in all matters. Members of the harem are responsible for entertainment during palace events, so you will learn the ways of music, dance, and other arts.”

            “Excuse me, your majesty?” Papyrus spoke up.

            “Yes?”

            “Uhm, Katherine mentioned that harem members can become part of the royal guard.”

            Asgore smiled. “She is telling the truth, but you are young yet.”

            The king returned to his throne and sat down.

            “Again, I am sure you will be very happy here,” Toriel said, smiling warmly at the brothers. “The guard will bring you back to your room.”

            The brothers bowed, stood, and followed the guard out of the room.

            Sans trailed back and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Asgore leaning over, whispering into Toriel’s ear. The Queen was listening, but she was also staring after Sans.

            Sans couldn’t help but smile a little, feeling that everything really was going to be all right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up and become more interesting in the next chapter, I promise ^_^


	3. Time Doesn't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure the title fits, but, bah...  
> Anyways, it's years later and we see a slice of what Sans and Papyrus have been up to; in short, Sans has caught the eyes of Their Highness's and Undyne has taken it upon herself to mentor Papyrus.  
> NOTE: Burger Pants’ name is Buster Prang and Nice Cream Man’s name is Carmine Camen. You tell me why ^_-

** Four Years Later **

 

            “Hmm, she came a lot quicker that time,” Asgore said, pressing a kiss to the side of Sans’ skull. “You’ve either learned something new or you’re getting really good.”

            Sans chuckled, running a hand down Toriel’s thigh, which was still quivering.

            “Guess I really got her goat,” Sans murmured.

            Asgore groaned, rolling his eyes. Toriel opened one eye to glare at the skeleton, though in a playful manner.

            “At least I can still give you a boner,” Toriel said with a snicker, reaching over to brush a hand down Sans' ribcage.

            Sans made an odd noise and squirmed ever so slightly before he put his hand over Toriel's and gently stopped her descent.

            “I'm fine, your Majesty,” Sans murmured, reaching over with his other hand to brush just under her jaw the way she liked. “Tonight was all about you,” he glanced past her at Asgore. “Unless there is something I can do for you, your Highness?”

            Asgore shook his head with a smile and leaned over to drop a kiss on the top of Sans' skull.

            “Not at all, I am quite satisfied. The offer is open for you, though, if you wish.”

            Sans shook his head. “No, thank you. I’m kinda tired, and I'd like to go back.”

            Toriel and Asgore both gave him a nod, indicating he was free to go, and he rolled over and started putting his clothing back on. He didn't see the look exchanged between Toriel and Asgore, and the King stood up and discreetly made his exit.

            It wasn't that Sans didn't trust Asgore, far from it, he just seemed to feel more at ease with Toriel and seemed to open up more to her, and a conversation with Sans was necessary.

            “Sans, are you all right?” Toriel asked. “We haven't pushed you too far or anything?”

            Sans had only pulled on his pants and the vest, holding the undershirt in his hands, wringing the material a little. He knew Toriel and Asgore would want to talk.

            “Of course not, I didn't really let either of you do anything this evening.”

            “Yes, I'm quite aware,” Toriel frowned slightly. “You do know that you are not obligated to share our bed? You can stop this anytime you wish. We love you and we want you to be happy.”

            Sans nodded mutely. He felt the bed shifting as Toriel moved closer and wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, her fuzzy head resting against his skull.

            “I do wish you would talk to us more,” she murmured.

            “I'm still a bit new to this, your majesty.”

            “Toriel,” she corrected him. “When we are in this bed, you use our first names. I would think after three months you would know this.”

            Sans nodded again. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I don't know, Tori, I mean I absolutely love being with you and Asgore; it's been a learning experience to say the least and the first real comfort I’ve experienced since my arrival. I can't tell you both what it means to me that you don't push my limits, you've shown me what it means to be intimate while allowing me to keep my virginity intact,” he laughed a little. “As much as you two tried convince me otherwise.”

            Toriel chuckled. “Asgore especially enjoys being the first for others; he says he loves the looks on their faces when they experience such intimacy for the first time. I enjoy seeing them truly falling apart for the first time, myself.”

            Her hand dropped down to rest against Sans’ leg, just below his pelvis. Sans blushed a little as a memory of one of their earlier nights together came to mind; they never went further with him past touching, and he let them use their mouths once, but he never penetrated either of them nor let them do so to him.

            Toriel tightened the one arm still around Sans and kissed his cheek. “Still, as much as I would love to be there for your first, I respect your decision.”

            Sans reached up to grip her arm with his hands, hugging back in a way. “I appreciate you and Asgore understanding.”

            “What kind of lovers would we be if we didn’t honor your requests?” Toriel turned Sans’ face to her to kiss him. Sans turned into the kiss with a sigh. “All you ever have to do is say the word, and you’re always allowed to change your mind.”

            Sans nodded.

            “Are you saving yourself for someone?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Oh?” Toriel smiled. “Who?”

            Sans shifted uncomfortably. “Eh, don’t make me answer that.”

            Toriel huffed in disappointment, but smiled. “All right, you can tell me when you’re ready,” she gave him another kiss on the side of his skull. “Do you want me to walk back with you?”

            “No, I could use the time to clear my head.”

            “As long as you’re sure.”

            “I am, thank you, Toriel.”

            Sans left the room and started walking back, letting the cool breezes wafting in from the windows cool down his body and help him to prepare to clear his mind. He was eager to get back to the one he was saving himself for.

            Even though as he walked, the more he thought about that one monster, the more his heart began to hurt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “Sans is gone again?” Undyne asked.

            “Yup,” Papyrus said. “I guess their majesties need his help again.”

            Undyne snorted. “I don’t know what that big, fuzzy loser would do without him.”

            “You shouldn’t say that about the King! Even if he can’t hear you!”

            Undyne chuckled. “All right, all right.”

            “Where are we going?”

            “Near the kitchen; I saw that rabbit that’s been making that new ice cream hanging out over there. I have the feeling he’s going to make another move with Burgerpants.”

            “His name is Buster, and the Nice Cream Man is Carmine; it’s rude to not use people’s proper names!”

            “All right, all right.”

            They reached their destination; a spot behind some bushes where they could see the bunny and the cat talking, then their conversation quickly turned into kissing and heavy petting.

            “Why are we watching this?” Papyrus murmured with a blush.

            “Because you have to learn somehow.”

            “But this is so rude, it’s too intimate.”

            “You watched what’s-his-face have sex with Catty the other night.”

            “Not my finest moment, no.”

            Undyne grinned and shook her head. While Papyrus was ignorant to the nature of Sans’ visits to the King and Queen, Undyne had taken it upon herself to make sure that Papyrus wasn’t completely naïve.

            “Undyne, really, we should leave,” Papyrus muttered.

            Carmine had pushed Buster up against the wall, his face buried in the cat’s neck. Papyrus had covered his eyes, but Undyne was pleased to see he cracked his fingers a little and was watching despite his protests.

            Buster’s face was full of embarrassment but he did nothing to stop Carmine, even as he reached down to lift one of Buster’s legs and guided it to curl around his hip.

            “C-Carmine,” Buster whined. “We, we really shouldn’t do this.”

            “Oh? And why not?” Carmine asked in a wicked tone, pressing his hips into the others.

            “W-what if s-someone s-s-sees us?” Buster stammered.

            “I don’t care,” Carmine reached under Buster’s shirt to stroke the soft fur over his belly. “Let the whole kingdom see how much I love you.”

            Buster opened his mouth to loose another protest, but instead loosed a loud moan. Papyrus couldn’t tell what Carmine did to elicit such a response, but the longer this went on the more uncomfortable he was becoming.

            Was it because of the odd feeling he felt in his own bones, or was it because he was imaging two other beings in that position?

            “BURGERPANTS!” a loud voice boomed through the area.

            “Oh shit,” Buster said as he shoved Carmine away.

            “Damn it,” Carmine grumbled.

            “BURGERPANTS GET BACK IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!”

            Buster straightened his clothes, grumbling and growling his hatred for his boss.

            “I’m sorry,” Buster said to Carmine, giving him a sad look.

            “Heh, I’m not; every second I get with you, every moment I can simply brush up against you- mmf!”

            Buster has gripped Carmine’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

            “Don’t say anymore. I’ll see you tonight.”

            Carmine was now the one left blushing and stammering. Buster gave him a smirk before walking away, purposefully twitching his tail with a slight sway of his hips.

            Undyne snickered and looked over at Papyrus, who looked ready to lose it.

            “All right, all right, you big baby,” Undyne said. “Let’s go cool you off and get you a glass of milk or something.”

            The walk back to the harem quarters was silent; Papyrus still blushing so much that Undyne had to wonder if she broke him.

            “You sure you okay, nerd?” Undyne asked.

            “Why did you take me there? Why did we spy on them?!” Papyrus nearly cried.

            Undyne gave Papyrus a once over. She couldn’t figure out why this was bothering Papyrus so much.

            “Okay, seriously, what is it with you today? I know that you’re embarrassed but you never got like this.”

            “He never got like what?”

            Both Undyne and Papyrus jumped; in fact Papyrus jumped onto Undyne, who awkwardly held him for a moment before scoffing.

            “It’s just your dipshit brother,” Undyne grumbled, trying to put the tall skeleton down.

            Papyrus grumbled, untangling himself from the fish monster without making eye contact with Sans, who was standing behind the two with his trademark grin and his hands tucked into the waistband of his pants. He had put his undershirt back on somewhere along the way from the Royal Quarters.

            “Well, that’s not very nice,” Sans huffed. “Not my fault you two weren’t paying attention.”

            Papyrus looked at the floor, still unable to look at his brother. Sans bent a little, trying to look at Papyrus’ face, despite the fact that Papyrus easily stood a full foot taller than his older brother now.

            “What’s gotten into you?” Sans asked.

            “Ah, we caught the Nice Cream guy and Burgerpants making out,” Undyne said.

            “UNDYNE!” Papyrus cried, blushing harder if at all possible.

            Sans scoffed. “Subtly, thy name is neither Carmine nor Buster. Those two are hilarious.”

            The three started walking again.

            “Why are they so secretive?” Papyrus asked in a murmur, still looking at the floor and shuffling his feet a bit as he walked. “If being in a relationship isn’t a big deal, why do they act like it’s a big deal?”

            “Some people are shy,” Undyne said, hip-checking Papyrus. “Kinda like some loser I know.”

            Papyrus gave her a genuine smile. He didn’t notice that Sans was looking at him and beaming.

            Sans loved it when Papyrus smiled.

            “Well, what would happen if they were, erm, caught?” Papyrus asked.

            Undyne hummed in thought. “Well, I guess because Burgerpants-”

            “Buster!”

            Undyne rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine, _Buster_ works for Mettaton, so I guess he worries that his boss will either try to assert some control over him or make a big deal out of it and, I dunno, put him on TV or something?”

            “Heh, if I looked like him, I’d be worried about that, too,” Sans said.

            “But Mettaton can’t really control him, can he? I thought Mettaton didn’t own any slaves,” Papyrus said.

            “Well, controlling someone is a funny thing,” Undyne said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. “Don’t ask me why or how, but Mettaton has Buster believing that his job is the be all and end all of his existence.”

            “That seems so… sad,” Papyrus murmured.

            “He does seem to be making the best of it, though,” Sans said. “Don’t we all?”

            The rest of their journey was quiet and Undyne gave a sigh as she opened the door to the harem quarters.

            “All right, you nerds, don’t get into any trouble,” Undyne said with a wink.

            Papyrus gave her a withering look before going inside. Sans waited a moment, hoping his brother was mostly out of earshot before he spoke in a low voice.

            “Undyne, seriously, what were you and my brother doing spying on them?” he asked.

            “Hey, you said so yourself, they’re not very subtle,” Undyne said with a grin. “Besides, you wouldn’t want Papyrus walking too close to the Royal Family quarters, would you?”

            Sans gave her a look that border-lined on a glare as a light blush appeared on his cheek bones.

            Undyne leaned against the door with a small sigh. “Look, I know he’s your little brother, but he’s not a baby, Sans. You got to let him grow up a little.”

            “That’s none of your business.”

            “Come on, you guys are like brothers to me.”

            Sans gave a resigned sigh. “Look, just, not today, all right?”

            Undyne nodded and decided not to press. “Have a good night, Sans. I’ll catch you around.”

            “You too.”

            Sans shuffled into the quarter and found Papyrus was waiting for him.

            “What were you and Undyne talking about?” Papyrus asked, tilted his head with the question.

            Sans took a moment to take in his brother’s profile as Undyne’s words echoed in his mind.

            “ _He’s not a baby, Sans._ ”

            Sans smiled and chuckled. “Just making sure she’s keeping you respectable.”

            Papyrus rolled his eyes a little and shook his head before turning away.

            “ _You’re right, Undyne,_ ” Sans thought. “ _I just don’t think I’d be able to bear to see him hurt._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy; wrote it when I wasn't in too good of a place, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting as more characters are introduced...


	4. Enter Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harem gains two more member and Sans and Papyrus are expected to care for them.
> 
> This chapter contains the following: conversation about entering a poly-amorous relationship, and I think that's it... This is more of a general story chapter.

** One Year Ago **

            “Sans, their Majesties would like a word with you,” a guard approached the small skeleton one day.

            Sans had been reading a book titled “An Introduction to Quantum Physics” while Katherine was explaining basic math to a group of children. He blinked up at the guard.

            “Is something wrong?” Sans asked, running everything he could remember in the last month through his mind; Sans had taken to being the prankster in the harem along with a couple of the other young monsters but he didn’t think they did anything _that_ bad. Katherine would have had their heads if they did.

            “I don’t believe so,” the guard replied.

            Sans closed the book but still looked a little nervous as he put it aside and stood up.

            “Katherine, looks like I’m being summoned,” Sans said.

            Katherine looked up from her lesson, glancing at the guard before frowning at Sans.

            “What did you do?” she asked.

            “Nothing, I swear! Even if I did do something, you would have found out!”

            “All right. Where is Papyrus?”

            “Having a cooking lesson with Undyne.”

            “Ah, that’s right. Well, good luck with their Majesties.”

            Sans nodded, stood up, and followed the guard out.

            Part of Sans was hoping that Katherine would have some encouraging words for him, but he also wasn’t too surprised that there really weren’t any. What was she supposed to say? The only thing that would have truly comforted him was to tell him what it was their Majesties wanted with him and of course she wouldn’t know the answer.

            While Sans was nervous, he wasn’t afraid; he had spoken to King Asgore a few times since he and Papyrus became part of their harem, asking after the trial for his family’s name. Not much had come of it just yet.

            _Maybe something has happened during the trial? Maybe that is why they want to see me?_ Sans thought. _No, no… if that were the case, they would have asked for Papyrus to come too, wouldn’t they? It means just as much to him as it does to me. But then again, I’ve been the one to go to ask them; maybe they think Papyrus doesn’t care?_

            Sans’ thoughts halted when he found himself standing in front of a door he didn’t remember seeing before.

            “Where are we?” Sans asked quietly. “I don’t remember this part of the palace.”

            “This is the sitting room of Queen Toriel,” the guard said before knocking.

            Sans took a moment to make sure his clothes were free of lint and smoothed them down.

            “Come in,” the Queen’s voice came from within.

            The guard opened the door, allowing Sans to step in first before they moved forward to stand before the table where both Queen Toriel and King Asgore were seated.

            “Your Majesties,” the guard said with a bow. “Sans, from your harem.”

            Sans bowed low, keeping his eyes down.

            “Thank you, guard. We can look after him from here,” King Asgore said as he stood.

            The guard bowed again and left the room. Sans hadn’t moved, even after the door shut.

            “Come, come, sit down, Sans,” King Asgore said invitingly.

            Sans looked up with some hesitation and saw that the King had pulled out one of the two remaining empty chairs and indicated that the seat was for him. He frowned a little in confusion.

            “Never expected for my chair to be held out for me by the King himself,” Sans murmured, shuffling forward to take the seat, still a little stunned when the chair was pushed under him, hitting the back of his knees lightly and nearly forcing him to sit.

            “Tea?” Queen Toriel offered.

            Sans wasn’t a tea drinker, but how did one refuse their Queen? He nodded and took to cup with a murmured “thank you.”

            “You look so nervous,” King Asgore said with an amused tone as he sat. “Sans, you are not in any sort of trouble, far from it, as a matter of fact.”

            Sans relaxed a little, but only a little. “That’s good to know; thought I was _boned_ there for a moment.”

            Queen Toriel hid a small laugh behind her hand while her husband openly chuckled.

            “Your reputation for your sense of humor is well founded,” King Asgore said. “No, dear boy, there was something that my wife and I wanted to discuss with you.”

            “Is it about the trial?” Sans asked, keeping himself from sounding too eager or excited.

            “Unfortunately, no, there has been no progress on that front,” King Asgore said with a small sigh.

            “Sans, we wanted to speak to you on a more personal matter, if we may,” Queen Toriel said, placing a plate with a small piece of pie on it in front of Sans.

            “Sure, okay,” Sans said.

            “Do you have a partner, yet?”

            “Nope, I don’t exactly get out much,” Sans replied, taking sip of the tea.

            The tea had a floral flavor to it. It was nice.

            “You certainly have your pick of anyone in the harem,” King Asgore said, spooning a bit of sugar into his own tea. “Unless your eyes are wandering elsewhere?”

            Sans chuckled, taking another sip of tea. “No, your Majesty, can’t say my eyes are wandering anymore than my body.”

            Queen Toriel gave a small giggle. “I suppose this makes the next part of our conversation a little easier,” she said, setting down her teacup and leaning forward a little, looking Sans in the eye. “Asgore and I like you a lot, Sans. You are a good monster, you have a wonderful sense of humor, and you are quite attractive.”

            Sans stilled. His mind began running at a hundred miles an hour as he began to project where this conversation was going. He slowly looked up from his tea, his eyes darting between King Asgore and Queen Toriel.

            “I suppose what we are trying to ask is if you would be interested in being our bedmate?” Queen Toriel asked.

            Sans blinked, his pupils turning into little more than pinpricks. King Asgore was looking at him expectantly with a kind smile. Queen Toriel was looking at him the same way, and she reached across the table with her hand palm up towards Sans.

            “Please, do not feel obligated,” King Asgore said. He was sitting close enough to Sans to put his hand on the small skeleton’s shoulder, “In fact, if you need time to think about it, that is perfectly all right as well.”

            Sans mentally shook himself, embarrassed and wondering what he must have looked like to the two goat monsters. He wouldn’t deny that the soft, warm hand on his shoulder felt nice and he had been feeling a little lonely as of late. But he was nervous; what did they expect out of him?

            “I’m flattered, but I’m sure you two may want someone a little more, erm,” he squirmed a little in his chair, “experienced?”

            King Asgore flashed a look over to his wife, both understanding the meaning behind Sans’ words. Queen Toriel’s smile only softened further.

            “You must be awfully nervous at such a proposal,” Queen Toriel said, her fingers curling slightly as she considered retracting her hand. “May I ask what would be your reasons for rejecting it?”

            “Who said I did?” Sans asked.

            “Then you accept?”

            “I didn’t say that, either,” Sans went to take another sip of his tea, but his hands shook a little too much and he decided against it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and as silently as he could manage. “What exactly am I getting myself into here?”

            “No more than you want to receive or are willing to give,” Queen Toriel said. “Since you are a virgin-”

            “I didn’t say that, either!” Sans blurted out, his blush apparent now more than ever.

            Asgore laughed, the hand on Sans’ shoulder rubbed it a little.

            Queen Toriel didn’t look quite as amused, but she was sympathetic.

            “Asgore and I enjoy sharing our bed with some of the members of the harem for various reasons. With you, I feel you have a need and you may not even know it. I’ve observed you many times and this is what I see; I see a monster who is very protective of his brother, I see a monster who is denying himself for the sake of those around him, who is keeping tight control of themselves because if they don’t they’re afraid they will break.”

            The words cut deep into Sans and he sank back into the chair, shrugging off Asgore’s hand and unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself as if to keep from being as exposed as he felt, but trying to be casual about it. He swallowed hard.

            “And what if I say you got me all wrong?” he asked in a quiet voice.

            “Then I am wrong and you can refuse and there will be no hard feelings,” Toriel said.

            Sans looked between the two again. Their eyes were soft, warm, and caring. He felt the tight coils of his self-control loosening slightly and it felt good.

            “You promise we won’t do anything I don’t like? And I can change my mind anytime I want?” Sans asked.

            “We promise,” Toriel said with a nod, edging her hand a little further towards Sans.

            Asgore put his hand back on Sans' shoulder. “We promise,” he echoed his wife.

            Sans slowly reached out a hand to Toriel, then brought his other hand up to cover Asgore’s. A small nod signaled his agreement, making the monarchs beam.  


 

** Present Day **

  
            “Sans, who are these people?” Papyrus murmured, looking around.

            There weren’t many, but there was a small line of what looked like dignitaries of some kind to their right seated in comfortable-looking chairs, while to their left were more people, most of them sitting either on their knees or cross-legged on the floor. While both Sans and Papyrus had been present to quite a few of the palace’s gatherings and parties to help provide entertainment, this was a much more formal and - judging by the looks on everyone’s face – very solemn occasion. This was the first time they could get a good look at the attendees.

            “Those are the heads of some of the other families,” Sans murmured. “That spider monster is Lady Muffet, the fire elemental is Lord Grillby, but I’ve never seen that little yellow one before.”

            Sans tilted his head; the small, lizard-like yellow monster seemed familiar, and she seemed to be about the same age as himself. She was a little young to be the head of a family.

            “And the others?” Papyrus indicated the people on their other side.

            “Likely their slaves and servants,” Sans said. “A little weird that they are here.”

            A door opened, the dignitaries stood and bowed their heads while everyone else sat on their knees as they bowed. Sans glanced up and noticed the lizard one looked very flustered and nervous; she was the last one to stand and bow.

            The King and Queen entered and sat on their thrones. Sans shifted a little uncomfortably as the almost stony looks on their faces was too serious for him to handle; their majesties just looked _wrong_ without their soft, gentle smiles.

            “Your Majesties, may I present to you the Royal Scientist from the Fell Kingdom,” Undyne announced.

            Now it was Papyrus’ turn to shudder; something about Undyne’s tone of voice sounded almost unnatural. She was usually so boisterous, loud, and generally happy, and now she was so quiet, formal, and there was an undertone of distaste.

            There was a slight murmur amongst the crowd; it was indeed a rare occasion when people from the other kingdoms visited and all eyes were immediately drawn to the doors. Undyne started marching forward and through the doors came another yellow lizard monster that looked quite similar to the nervous one sitting in line with the other lords and ladies.

            But there was something unsettling about this one; one side of her face was marred with scratches, her glasses were thick and dark and there was a nervous and somewhat crazed look in her eyes. She moved in quick little shuffles, her hands rubbing one another over and over, and when she reached the thrones she gave them a bow.

            “King Asgore, Queen Toriel, may I present the Royal Scientist of the Fell Kingdom, Dr. Alphys.”

            “Y-y-your Hi-highnesses,” she stammered, her voice gravelly and nervous. “M-my Liege has s-se-sent me t-to you in reg-g-gards to the now t-tense relationship our k-k-kingdoms now have.”

            Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other; the general rumor was that whatever happened to their father, the other kingdoms suffered as well and caused tension and distrust amongst them. Perhaps there was some progress in the trials? The skeleton brothers quickly returned their attention.

            “Yes, I know that the trials continue to search for the truth, however I had hoped that unless something evil is afoot and it is proven, that we could remain friends,” Asgore said.

            “M-my King and Q-Queen quite agree, they would like to remain allies,” Alphys said, finding enough confidence to stop some of her stammering. “A-and to sh-show our g-good intentions, I have brought a gift.”

            Alphys looked over her shoulder and gave a nod. Through the door came Guard 01, two cloaked figures – one tall and one short – followed with Guard 02 behind them. The clanking of chains could be easily heard.

            “Hurry up,” Alphys growled at them when they got closer.

            The shorter one seemed to quicken their steps a little but the taller one continued to take their time. Alphys nudged a foot behind the leg of the shorter figure and it made a surprised yelp and fell to its knees. The taller one made a snarling noise but a glare from Alphys silenced the sound. The taller figure kneeled with a bit more finesse and Alphys turned back to the King and Queen with a smug smirk.

            “The Fell Kingdom presents you with the gift of these slaves,” Alphys announced. She looked to the figures who hadn’t moved. “Well, go on! Let them inspect you!”

            Sans and Papyrus both shuddered at the tone; this creature obviously thought of these two as property. Sans had heard the Fell Kingdom was rough and he steeled himself for what he was about to see.

            The figures lifted their hands, and now it was blatantly obvious that their wrists were cuffed and chained, and they pushed back their hoods. There was a small, collective gasp, eyes darted from the figures to Sans and Papyrus, and even their Majesties had a difficult time keeping their faces neutral.

            Sans and Papyrus couldn’t prepare themselves for what they saw; Papyrus very audibly gasped and gripped onto Sans’ shoulder. Sans felt sick to his stomach and tried to focus on breathing before he passed out.

            The tall figure looked very much like Papyrus, but there was a large scar across one eye and a crack in his skull. His jaw was more pointed and his teeth were ground sharp. His red eyes searched the room, and he looked a little surprised when his eyes rested on the other two skeletons in the room. The surprise quickly melted into a small, sadistic-looking smile.

            The shorter figure was almost identical to Sans; sharp teeth and one gold tooth set him apart along with a few cracks along his skull as well. He seemed more nervous, his one red eye darting around as he seemed to want to sink back into his cloak. He seemed to take no notice of him and his brother's twin.

            “We accept your gift,” Asgore said after a moment. “Please send our gratitude and regards to your Royal family.”

            Dr. Alphys blinked. “Aren’t you going to inspect them?”

            “We trust that you wouldn’t bring us a mediocre gift,” Queen Toriel said, giving the scientist a warm smile.

            Dr. Alphys frowned, looking at the two monarchs like they had lost their minds. “Trust, huh? In that case, your Highnesses, if I have your permission to take my leave?”

            “Won’t you stay? May we offer you our hospitality?” Asgore offered.

            “It’s appreciated but I must decline,” the lizard replied without any sincerity in her voice. “I, I am q-quite eager to g-get h-h-home.”

            “Very well. Please allow my guards to assist you and please take whatever provisions you would like; our stores are at your disposal,” Queen Toriel said.

            Dr. Alphys bowed. “Your generosity is most kind. With your permission, I shall take my leave.”

            “May your travels be safe, friend,” Asgore said.

            Dr. Alphys bowed low. She gave another look at the two cloaked skeletons and snarled in their direction before Undyne lead her out.

            “You know, I have a thing for sushi,” Dr. Alphys said with a smirk in Undyne’s direction.

            “Mind your place,” Undyne growled, gripping her spear.

            The room was still and silent until the door closed behind Dr. Alphys.

            “She looked just like you, dearie,” Lady Muffet said.

            The yellow lizard monster started shaking.

            “Y-y-yes, a-and s-sh-she had m-my n-name t-t-too!” she gasped out. “H-how scary!”

            “Dr. Alphys, all you all right?” Queen Toriel said.

            Alphys blushed bright red at being addressed and nodded.

            Asgore stood and moved towards the kneeling skeletons. “I want the chains taken off of these two immediately,” he called.

            “Are you sure about that, your Majesty?” Guard 01 whispered to him.

            Asgore stared sternly down at the two skeletons. Sans unconsciously swallowed and cowered a little at the glare; he never saw that sort of look on the King’s face before and it was frightening… and a little hot.

            “They belong to us, now,” he said, the tone of his voice matching the stony look on his face. “They will cooperate. The Fell Kingdom may be harsher and more violent than ours, however they have a sense of honor that I do not always find here in our lands.”

            Guard 01 nodded and moved to unlock the chains from the two skeletons. The smaller one rubbed his wrists, glancing over at his brother. The taller smirked at the guard while his chains were undone.

            “Sans and Papyrus,” King Asgore called.

            “Yes, your Majesty?” four voices answered.

            “I should have expected that,” the King murmured. “I think we should rename you two.”

            “Why us?” the Sans from Fell snarled.

            “Shut up, Sans,” his brother ordered.

            Fell Sans fell silent, still tossing a glare at his brother.

            “Do you have a preference?” King Asgore asked.

            Fell Papyrus blinked, not expected to be given a choice in anything; he certainly hadn’t been given many choices by his King in the past few years.

            “I like Red,” Fell Sans muttered just loud enough for his brother to hear.

            “Since we are of the Fell Kingdom, I request to be named Fell, and my brother would like to be called Red,” he stated.

            “Very well. Fell and Red, meet Papyrus and Sans of my kingdom.”

            King Asgore waved his hand, indicating he wanted the other skeletons by his side. Sans and Papyrus exchanged another glance before they moved to obey.

            The doubles regarded one another in varying degrees; Sans looked at them warily while Papyrus gave them a more curious once-over. Red, like Sans, was looking at them warily, but while Sans’ glance was more studious, Red’s felt more malicious. Fell regarded the other two with a superior lilt to his face, as if thinking he was better than the both of them.

            “Sans and Papyrus will show you to your new home. Katherine has already been informed of their arrival and all the necessary arrangements have been made. Look to them for guidance, Fell and Red; I know the adjustment may be a little jarring for the both of you and I hope efforts will be made on both sides to make you comfortable.”

            “Thank you, your Majesty,” Fell and Red murmured.

            King Asgore nodded. “Sans, Papyrus, please take them back to the Harem Quarters.”

            “Yes, your Majesty,” Sans and Papyrus murmured.

            “I will see you both again in the morning to give you your binders. Rest and be at peace, you are safe here.”

            Fell and Red rose without another sound and the four skeletons left the room, the heavy door sliding closed behind them, leaving the King and Queen to consort with the top families of the kingdom.

            The four walked down the hall side by side; Sans and Fell walked together with their brothers behind them.

            Sans glanced over at Fell a few times; he should have supposed that they would have doubles in the other Kingdoms, he knew his father had two other “brothers,” as he referred to them, but he didn’t expect them to look like this. He wondered how much of their lives actually paralleled one another, because by the look of it, it honestly didn’t seem like much would.

            “So, uh, I guess your dad had the same issues with debt as ours?” Sans asked.

            “I suppose you could say that,” Fell answered coolly.

            “As soon as the accident happened, did your King and Queen take you in as well?” Papyrus asked, looking down at his brother’s double.

            “S’ppose y’could say that,” Red muttered, still looking as if he was trying to disappear into the long brown robes that covered him.

            “Not into saying much, huh,” Sans mused as he decided to take a more sympathetic route when it came to the Fell brothers. “I can respect that. Didn’t feel like saying much when I first got here, too.”

            They were quiet as they reached the end of the hallway and turned into the next.

            “So, uh, what’s going to happen to us now?” Red asked quietly, his voice more solid and confident.

            “Knowing Katherine, she will have prepared a bath for you both, set out some new clothes which I am certain will be more comfortable than these robes you are wearing, and if you are hungry, she will get you something to eat,” Papyrus said, his voice bright and happy as he grinned down at Red. He had picked up on the smaller skeleton’s discomfort and was willing to do anything to make him feel more at ease.

            Red looked up at him with uncertainty; he didn’t know how to take this bright and happy version of his demanding, broody brother. It had been in his experience that someone this bright, smiled that widely, and was this nice usually wanted something. Red didn’t have the foggiest what it could be, because really; what did a slave have to offer?

            Fell glanced over his shoulder at his brother, then over his other shoulder at his double. He had the same feelings as Red, but Fell knew what others usually wanted from beings in their position and he began to plan how he was going to handle this situation.

            When they arrived at the Harem Quarters, things went very much the same way as when Sans and Papyrus had arrived.

            “Hey, bro? Maybe go make sure that our usual sleeping spot is cleared and is quiet, in case these two want to catch a nap?” Sans murmured as Katherine started leading them towards the bathing rooms.

            “Of course, but,” he glanced up at their retreating forms.

            “I’ll stay with them for now,” Sans said with his usual wide grin. “And if they’re into eating, we can have lunch together when they’re done with their bath.”

            “That sounds like a wonderful idea, brother!” Papyrus said eagerly. “Oh! Do you think they would like it if I called them my brothers, too?”

            Sans chuckled. “One thing at a time, bro, you don’t want to overwhelm them,” his grin faded a little. “We don’t know what they’ve been through, you know?”

            “That is very true. All right! The Great Papyrus shall see to it that they have a more than sufficient place to rest and be alone if they so wish!”

            “You’re too cool, bro, go for it.”

            With a chuckle, Papyrus bounded off and Sans shuffled quickly to catch up to Katherine and the others.

            “As you can see, there is a bath prepared; you can leave your old clothes in that basket over there. Ah, Sans, there you are,” Katherine beamed at him as he approached. “Would you mind taking over?”

            “Sure thing,” Sans gave her a thumbs up.

            Katherine smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of his skull before leaving.

            “Sans, go inside, I’ll need to speak with our… brother,” Fell murmured.

            “Sure,” Red muttered, glancing over at Sans once before going into the bathing room. As Fell shut the door, Sans could see that Red didn’t move to undress; he was likely going to wait until his brother returned.

            “So, what do you want?” Fell asked, folding his arms across his chest.

            “What do you mean?” Sans asked.

            “I’m not in the mood for games,” Fell said with an exasperated sigh. “What’s your price for helping me to keep my brother away from everyone?”

            Sans gave him a funny look. Frustration passed over Fell’s eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and willed himself to relax. When he opened his eyes again, it was done slowly as a smile spread across his sharp teeth. He leaned over Sans and traced a finger down the side of his jaw.

            “I am very accommodating,” Fell said in a purring voice. “I can do just about anything your heart desires.”

            Sans blinked, then his eyes went blank with shock as his brain finally caught on to where Fell was getting and he jumped backwards.

            “Dude! No!” Sans sputtered. He took a deep breath himself. “No, no, I think I know what you’re asking, but we don’t do things like that here.”

            “Look, my brother is the most important thing to me and I will not have him sullied,” Fell said firmly. “Do I have to fuck the matron? One of her assistants? The King himself?”

            “Sheesh, Fell, man, no, again, that’s not how things work here!” Sans said insistently, his face growing heated.

            “You can’t possibly convince me you all are celibate.”

            “We’re not. Just… We don’t use sex like that. If someone is interested, you ask. If the person says yes, great, go for it. If they say no, you leave them alone. It’s that simple.”

            Fell was silent as he listened. Sans tried to read the flurry of vague emotions that seemed to fly through Fell’s eyes. He saw Fell flinch a little as something Sans said, or perhaps an old memory, hit him in the moment. Sans’ concern for these two began to grow.

            “I promise you; no one will touch you or Red without permission,” Sans said, moving towards Fell and raising a hand to settle gently on his arm. He smiled sympathetically at him. “You two are safe here.”

            Fell flinched away from the gentle touch on his arm, but he said nothing.

            “Your bro is going to worry if you’re out here much longer,” Sans murmured. “Go have your bath, I know it’s hard, but try to relax. You’re safe here.”

            Fell gave Sans a tight nod, and retreated to the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind him. Sans was about to go check on Papyrus, but he heard something scrapping across the floor that made him pause. It sounded like one of the chairs. The bathing rooms didn’t have locks; Fell and Red were making sure no one would come in.

            “Sans! Everything is ready for them!” Papyrus said, nearly skipping up to the shorter skeleton. His face fell a little when he saw an odd look on Sans’ face. “Brother? Is everything all right?”

            Sans heaved a quiet sigh, and turned to Papyrus with a grin. “I think it will be, bro. It will be… eventually.”


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus are slowly getting to know a little about Fell and Red, though not every story is pleasant.  
> New information is revealed to Sans about their Father, but can he handle it?

            Red fidgeted nervously with his fingers the whole time Fell was talking to Sans. He wondered what he was doing out there.

            "Knowing him, probably putting those other two weirdos in their place," he murmured. "Heh, my bro is the coolest."

            Fell came back inside, looking a little confused as he shut the door.

            "You okay, Boss?" Sans asked.

            "Everything is just fine, Sans," he replied.

            Red quirked an eye ridge. "What were you doing out there?"

            "Nothing," Fell snapped, beginning to undress.

            "Feh, took a while for just nothing," Red muttered, following his lead.

            "Don't sass me, Sans, I'm not in the mood."

            "Sorry."

            Fell waved off his brother's apology and sank into the water. He kept his eyes trained on the door, not looking at Red until he was sure he was in the water. Though the water itself didn't hide much, Fell still respected that Red didn't like him (or anyone for that matter) staring at the results of years of physical abuse that he had suffered at the hands of their father. Abuse that, at first, he was able to shield Papyrus from, but as they grew older and his maximum HP dropped, Fell soon found that he was now shielding his older brother from that... And more.

            "This feels kind of nice, actually," Red murmured after some time.

            "It does," Fell agreed. He reached over for a washcloth and tossed it to his brother. He took another for himself and lathered it before handing the soap to Red.

            "Do you want any help?" Red offered.

            "No."

            Red almost shrank back at the harshly spoken word. The change in their lifestyle had definitely shaken him.

            "Do you?" Fell asked softly after a moment.

            "Nah, I'm good," Red murmured.

            “Sans?”

            “Yeah, Boss?”

            “Do you need anything from me?”

            “Well, no.”

            “Can I give you a hug?”

            Red seemed to perk up a little at this. “Yeah.”

            He waded over and let out a silent sigh, his brother wrapping his arms around him protectively. Fell leaned his chin on the top of Red’s skull.

            “I don’t believe we have anything to fear or to be too wary about here, Sans,” Fell said in a reassuring tone. “I was able to get some good information about this place. They aren’t as cruel here, it seems. Of course I will always assure your safety, regardless.”

            Sans smiled. “Thanks, bro.”

            Fell smiled a little and squeezed Red a little before letting go. “Whatever. You wouldn’t have lasted five minutes without a cool guy like me looking out for you.”

            “Heh, got that right,” Sans said, grinning up at him. “I have the coolest brother in the world.”

            “All right, enough with the mushy stuff, get cleaned up. You smell.”

            Sans rolled his eyes, but moved to obey.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            “THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!” Fell all but roared.

            “Keep your voice down!” Sans hissed. “You don’t have to yell; what’s your problem?”

            “My brother can’t wear such rags!” Fell said, indicating the clothing he was wearing.

            It was the same pants, sleeveless shirt, and vest combo that Sans, Papyrus, and pretty much the rest of the harem wore.

            “These are actually pretty nice,” Sans said.

            “I WILL NOT HAVE MY BROTHER GAWKED AT!”

            Sans raised an eyebrow. “Dude, he’s going to be dressed the same as us. People respect one another here; they’re not going to stare.”

            “Hey, Boss?” Red murmured, hiding behind the door to the bathing room.

            “YOU GET BACK IN THERE!” Fell snarled.

            “No, bro, seriously, I, I can handle this,” Red said, standing a little straighter. He looked past him to Sans. “Could you come in here?”

            Fell opened his mouth to protest, but Papyrus grabbed his elbow and started leading him away.

            “COME ON! I BET YOU’RE HUNGRY!” Papyrus announced loudly and brightly. “NO WONDER YOU’RE CRANKY! LET’S GET LUNCH READY! YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU AND RED LIKE TO EAT!”

            Fell snarled, yanking his arm from Papyrus’ grip and glaring back at Red, but Red was giving him a very pointed look. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

            “Very well,” he said with a growl.

            Papyrus looked pleased and lead Fell away, giving Sans a wink.

            Sans couldn’t help chuckling, feeling a slight warmth spread across his cheeks at the wink. His brother was really cute sometimes.

            “Ahem,” Red cleared his throat.

            Sans hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and went inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

            “So, what’s up?” Sans asked. “Why is your bro so-?”

            He stopped short. Red stood before him with just the pants on, his arms were stiff at his sides, the shirt and vest gripped tightly in one fist. Sans could instantly see what the two brothers were worried about. Sans wasn’t so dense that he missed the cuts and scars that Fell sported, but what Red had was a lot more noticeable and it looked… different.

            “I see,” Sans murmured.

            Red turned away, crossing his arms. “Don’t stare at me, please, I know I look disgusting, but, this is how I look. I can’t change it.”

            “Hey, look, I’m sorry, I, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Sans said.

            “You’d think I’d be used to it, but I never had to wear something so… revealing before.”

            “Listen, I don’t think you look disgusting, I think you look like you’ve been through hell and back.”

            “Yeah, I have.”

            “I also think the fact that you survived your ordeal is very admirable.”

            Red scoffed. “Whatever. Again, the main issue is that I can’t go out there and have everyone stare at me.”

            Sans nodded. He took a few steps towards Red and put a hand on his shoulder.

            “We’ll just tell them not to. It’s not a big-”

            Red slapped his hand away the moment it made contact and he spun to face him, eyes ablaze. “Don’t touch me!”

            “Sorry!” Sans backed away immediately. “Listen, we can’t stay in here, Katherine will get mad and someone will be in to clean this room soon. Most of the others are off doing their own thing at this time of day.”

            Red calmed immediately, but sighed, still looking nervous. “What am I going to do?”

            Sans thought for a moment. “Hey, how about I get a blanket that you can wrap around yourself for now, and I’ll talk to Katherine about seeing if there’s a more permanent solution? Would you mind if I told her about this?”

            Red fidgeted. “I, I guess, it’s probably the only way, yeah?”

            “If I can avoid mentioning it, I will,” Sans promised. “So, agreed?”

            Red hesitated. “All right,” he leveled a glare at Sans. “But I’m not coming out until you come back! I’ll block the door if I have to!”

            Sans chuckled. “It’s cool, Red, don’t worry so much, okay? I’ll be right back, stay here.”

            Red’s face relaxed back from anger to nervousness and he nodded.

            “Just, you know, keep your shirt on,” Sans said with a wink.

            Red smiled a little and a small snort of laughter nearly made him jump. His face flushed red and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

            Sans grinned wider and decided to leave before he embarrassed himself, or Red.

            Red blinked after the door shut; did Sans just make him laugh? With a small sigh and shrug, he decided to put on the rest of his clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            “So, is your brother all right?” Papyrus asked, settling on the bench across from Fell.

            “It’s none of your business,” Fell snapped.

            Papyrus sighed. “You don’t have to be so nasty, I have done nothing to wrong you.”

            Fell glared at Papyrus, and he was a little surprised to have his glare met with a stubborn look in return. His double wasn’t going to be easily intimidated. Fell relaxed a little; he did just get done telling his brother that they had little to nothing to fear here. It didn’t mean he had to completely drop his guard, but perhaps if he was a bit more amicable, maybe their time here would be a lot more pleasant.

            Maybe.

            “How long have you both been here?” Fell asked.

            “For a while, now,” Papyrus murmured, tracing circles into the tabletop. “I assume your father also perished in the accident along with ours?”

            “Yes,” Fell answered flatly.

            “Do you miss him?”

            Fell glanced up. “No. Why? Do you miss your father?”

            “Of course I do,” Papyrus looked up at Fell as if he had been personally betrayed. “How could you not miss yours?”

            Fell chuckled darkly. “Listen, our kingdom is a little tougher than yours. Every monster is out for themselves.”

            Papyrus blinked. “But, he’s your father, and Red is your brother. Surely you all look out for one another?”

            “My brother is a special case, though he did teach me how to take care of myself before…” Fell brushed his hand over a very old-looking scar on his left arm. Papyrus’ eyes followed and realization slowly seeped into his eyes.

            “He did that,” Papyrus almost whispered.

            “We were children, and it was kind of an accident,” Fell said. “I probably deserved it, I don’t really remember much of that day. I know Father was very displeased.”

            Fell’s hand reached up unconsciously to lightly brush over the lower portion of his scarred eye, and that nearly sent Papyrus reeling.

            “That’s horrible!” Papyrus nearly shouted.

            “That’s life in my kingdom,” Fell said with a shrug.

            “You didn’t report him? Get you and your bother out of such a horrible situation?!”

            “Report him to who? And what would have happened? We would have become someone’s slaves eventually; orphans aren’t treated well in our realm.”

            Papyrus opened his mouth, but then shut it when he saw Sans and Red coming to the table. Red had a pale gray blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and after what Fell had told him, he could imagine quite well why.

            “Hello, Red! I hope you enjoyed your bath!” Papyrus said brightly, trying to force positivity back into the situation.

            Red blinked at him, glancing at his brother before nodding. “Yeah, thanks.”

            “Come, eat! You two must be famished!” Papyrus grinned. “Help yourselves!”

            The four of them ate in relative silence. Sans watched the two brothers carefully and he could tell that his own brother was being a little too boisterous and was sitting a little too straight; Fell said something to him that bothered him pretty deeply.

            They finished their meal, Sans lead them to a quiet corner where they wanted to be left alone and perhaps sleep for a bit, and it seemed to be for the best as it was time for Papyrus to have his time with Undyne. Sans breathed a sigh of relief, went to find the physics book he was reading and found a windowsill to sit in.

            Sans wasn’t reading for long when he saw a tall shadow out of the corner of his vision. He set his book down.

            “Are you okay, Fell?” he asked.

            “I feel the need to speak with you,” Fell said, crossing his arms.

            Sans sat up, putting the book aside and gesturing for Fell to sit on the windowsill. Fell hesitated, but then accepted the invitation.

            “What’s up?” Sans asked.

            “First of all, I appreciate you stepping up so quickly to help my brother. He’s always been bothered by his appearance as it has drawn some unpleasant attention in the past, as well as remind him how he got them.”

            Sans nodded. “It’s okay. I’m sure you two have your reasons for not talking about it. I’m not going to sit here and say I understand or anything, that’s disrespectful.”

            “I figured you wouldn’t say much; your brother seems more the type, though I’m sure he would mean no harm, but you seem to be a little more grounded in reality. In return for your kindness towards my brother, I would like to allow you to ask me anything about us or our kingdom.”

            “That’s an odd thing to offer.”

            “Information is something that means a lot to us,” Fell explained. “It’s the way you keep a leg up on others, sometimes the only thing that keeps you alive. We don’t trust easily in my world, Sans.”

            “I see. I appreciate you being open like this.”

            Fell nodded. “For example, I know that you, like me, have been kept updated on the trials surrounding the accident at the Core.”

            Sans’ eyes widened. “Yeah? What do you know? They haven’t told me much.”

            “I know more than what I believe the courts may know at the moment, it’s one of the reasons Sans, Red, and I were arrested and been put into slavery for their Majesties,” Fell suddenly found himself unable to look at Sans.

            Sans frowned, reaching over to put a hand on Fell’s shoulder. “We were arrested, too, and yeah, we would have ended up slaves, and well, we are, but Queen Toriel stepped in, and here we are. I’m so sorry for-”

            Fell knocked Sans’ hand off. “We deserved it,” he muttered, finally looking over to Sans. “Rather, our Father deserved it. He was the one who betrayed the others.”

            Sans’ face went blank. “What?”

            Fell smirked a little; finally, someone to share the pain. “Oh, they didn’t tell you? It was my Father who caused the accident, he was the one who got the other Gasters killed, and the Royal Families were next.”

            Sans blinked in confusion. “Why didn’t they-? Wha-?”

            “The courts know who was responsible, but what they don’t know was how brilliantly my Father was sure the remainder of the Gaster families would never try to get revenge, by assuring that they would be arrested for the debts of their own fath-!”

            Fell was cut off; his sight flashed white and he suddenly found himself on the ground, hot pain blooming through the side of his face. He blinked and looked up; Sans stood over him, bones rattling, hands closed tightly into fists, one eye glowing slightly.

            “You fucking bastard,” he growled. “YOU BASTARD!”

            Fell flinched a little, wondering if Sans was going to do something else. There was a moment of hesitation as Sans caught the flinch, but his anger mostly won out and he didn’t care why Fell flinched.

            Sans had to find his brother. He had to find Papyrus. Now.

            The short skeleton turned away, marching to the door of the quarters while other members of the harem started to take notice.

            “What happened? I thought you were resting,” Katherine said, kneeling next to Fell and taking his arm to help him up.

            “Don’t touch me,” he growled. “Please,” he added quickly. “I, uhm, I deserved it. I’m going back to my brother.”

            “I still want to know what happened,” Katherine insisted, rising with Fell. “I will not tolerate this sort of behavior among harem members.”

            Fell took a deep breath to squash down his gut reaction, which was to tell this rabbit monster to mind her own damn business, but he was learning very quickly that this world just didn’t operate like his and he had to tread lightly until he was certain of what did and did not work here.

            “I will apologize to Sans when he returns,” Fell said tightly. “I apologize to you for any disharmony.”

            Katherine watched as Fell gave her a small bow and walked away. She started to wonder if taking in these skeletons was going to be worth all the trouble.


	6. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has reached his limit; nothing matters anymore, so he decides to throw caution into the wind.

          “So, what’s the plan today, Undyne?” Papyrus asked, eagerly following the guard.  
          “First of all, I want to know what your twins are like,” Undyne said. “They look really creepy.”  
          “Red and Fell? They’re not creepy!” Papyrus said. “They’re a little different, but they come from a different kingdom! That’s only to be expected!”  
          “Hah, I suppose you’re right,” Undyne said with a grin. “Hey, do you think they’re cute?”  
          Papyrus groaned. “Why do you say such things?”  
          “Hey, I’m curious, I didn’t get a good look at them like you guys did,” Undyne said with a shrug.  
          “I’m starting to think your curiosity is a cover-up to something else,” Papyrus muttered.  
          “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
          Papyrus stopped walking. Undyne noticed and stopped a few paces ahead of him. When she looked back, he had his arms wrapped around himself. He looked a little upset.  
          “Carmine and Buster aren’t the first couple we’ve spied on during what was obviously meant to be a private moment,” Papyrus murmured. “It’s one thing to have some fun, but I don’t understand why you keep insisting…”  
          He trailed off, unsure of what he was trying to get at. Undyne sighed and walked up to him.  
          “Look,” she said. “If it’s really bothering you that much, we’ll stop. I was just trying to have some fun and trying to get you used to such things. You’re too innocent for your own good, Papyrus, and,” she gave him a smirk, “I can tell you want to try some of the things these other monsters are doing.”  
          Papyrus’ face turned red and he refused to look at Undyne. “H-how can you possibly tell?!?” he said indignantly.  
          “Hey, look, if it’s not your thing, that’s okay. I know monsters that the whole sex thing doesn’t do anything for them, but the way you blush, the way you fidget, and the one time when we left you kept your hands over your crotch,” she tried to not laugh when Papyrus’ face flushed a deeper orange at that. “Look, I love you, you goofball, and I know one day you are going to make a great partner to someone and I just want you to be prepared.”  
          “Wowie, you, you really think so?” Papyrus asked after a moment, looking a little less embarrassed.  
          “Absolutely, nerd.”  
          Papyrus finally did look up at her, his blush fading a little a he smiled, but then the smile turned into a small frown. “How will I know I’m doing things right, though?”  
          “Well, one way to find out,” Undyne smirked.  
          “How?”  
          Undyne leaned down and kissed Papyrus very gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          “Where did he go?” Sans muttered as he walked quickly through the halls. “Gotta find Pap, gotta find him, gotta find him…”  
          Sans’ mind felt like a wreck; what Fell had told him blew his mind. While part of him said that it was unfair of him to blame Fell, he still felt justified in what he did. Sans knew he would have to revisit that later, but for now, he needed his brother. He needed someone who would understand. He needed the one creature he had left in the world, the one monster he would gladly live his life for, the one monster he loved…  
          Sans’ heart gave a leap of joy when he heard Undyne’s voice; he knew Papyrus wouldn’t be far and he sped up to catch up to them.  
          But he stopped short and jumped behind a pillar.  
          Was that real?!?  
          Sans peeked carefully around the pillar, and looked on as Undyne was still kissing Papyrus.  
          So his eyes weren’t deceiving him.  
          He should have known.  
          “Stupid, stupid,” Sans with a chuckle, shaking his head. “Of course, I mean, what would he want with me anyway?”  
          Sans suddenly gasped in pain; it felt like something sharp was piercing his soul. He gripped at his chest for a moment, the pain easing away but a deep ache remained. He felt his bones beginning to rattle again and he knew he couldn’t stay there.  
          Squeezing his eyes shut, pulling what magic he had together, he blinked from that hall to another one, a familiar one, and he began running for the door at the end of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Papyrus pushed Undyne away after a moment.  
          “What are you doing?!” he asked.  
          “Well, did you like it?” Undyne asked.  
          “Uhm, well, Undyne, you are a very good friend, but, uhm, it doesn’t, ah, feel right,” Papyrus stuttered, the blush returning. “I, I just don’t feel that way about you.”  
          Undyne took in Papyrus’ stance for a moment, listening to his words, then she broke out into a laugh.  
          “Oh, man, the look on your face!” she crowed, slapping him on the back. “Look, Papyrus, I don’t feel that way about you either, I just wanted to see how you would react.”  
          Papyrus scowled. “That’s not a nice thing to do! You should only kiss someone you really, really love!”  
          “Aw, come on, don’t be mad at me,” Undyne said. “Besides, you didn’t kiss back or anything.”  
          “I don’t have lips, how am I supposed to kiss you, much less someone else!”  
          “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Undyne put a hand on her hip. “Well, you obviously don’t have a crush on me. Do you have a crush on someone?”  
          “Hmph. I don’t think I will answer that,” Papyrus said, crossing his arms and turning his nose up.  
          “Aw, come on, I’m sorry,” Undyne laughed.  
          “You can make it up to me with a Nice Cream.”  
          “Okay, deal.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Sans all but collapsed against the door with a sob, his soul still aching horribly. He pressed his forehead against it, raising a fist to knock but then dropping it. He wasn’t sure if he cared anymore. He slid down to his knees, forehead still against the dark wood.   
          Nothing was going to change, was it? It didn’t matter if the truth about the betrayal got out, the family name may be cleared but the debts wouldn’t. He and Papyrus would still be held responsible the same as Fell and Red as the next of kin in either case. As angry as he was, he wouldn’t like them going back to their old kingdom; it seemed to be a pretty horrible place and he hadn’t even heard half of what it was like.  
          Then there was Papyrus. He wanted to be happy for him, he knew he should be happy for him, and perhaps later he could be, but for now his heart felt shattered. Sans knew that it was likely wrong, they were brothers after all, but he never felt the same way around any other monster the way he felt when he was with Papyrus. It wasn’t the heart-thumping, sweaty palms, the kind of things that were in romance novels and such, but there was always a feeling of peace and serenity when he was with Papyrus. He always felt safe, calm, needed…  
          Sans guessed that he just wasn’t needed anymore.  
          So, yeah, nothing mattered, did it?  
          He finally got to his feet and lifted a fist to knock.  
          Silence met him. He knocked again after a minute, and there was still silence.  
          Asgore was likely not there; that day had gotten off to a busy start, he was probably still taking care of his duties.  
          Too much time was passing and Sans was about to just give up and go find a corner to be alone when soft footfalls were finally heard on the other side.  
          Asgore opened the door and blinked at the small skeleton. “Sans? This is a surprise. Are you all right?”  
          “Please, your Majesty,” Sans murmured, pressing forward. “I, I need you.”  
          “Of course, dear boy, come inside,” Asgore said, stepping aside to let Sans in.  
          Sans nodded and all but made a beeline for the bedroom. Asgore shut the door, his brow furrowing in concern as he followed. Sans shed his vest on the way in, tossing onto a chair by the bed before climbing onto the soft mattress.  
          “Sans? What is this about?” Asgore asked.  
          “I apologize for being forward,” Sans said, bony fingers gripping on the front of Asgore’s robes, pulling the surprised monarch down for a kiss.  
          Asgore kneeled on the bed, which took out the factor of their height difference, bringing his furry hands up to cradle Sans’ face, taking control of their kiss and pulling away after a moment.  
          “What’s gotten into you?” Asgore asked.  
          “Please, your Majesty, Asgore, please take me,” Sans pleaded.  
          Asgore blinked. “Excuse me?”  
          “I, I want you to be my first, please, just take me, use me, do whatever you want,” Sans nearly begged, pressing himself closer to his King.  
          “Wait, wait,” Asgore said, putting his hands on Sans’ shoulders and gently pushing him back. “First of all, that is a tall order, especially coming from you and your history with us. Second, you know that unless we talk about it first, we don’t do anything without consent from everyone.”  
          Sans tried to keep from scowling. “Where is Her Majesty, then?”  
          “Toriel will be here momentarily,” Asgore said, caressing Sans’ skull with one hand, hoping to calm him. Sans sighed and leaned into the touch, taking anything he could get. “You are obviously quite agitated, and I am sure it is for a good reason, however I am very concerned.”  
          Sans nearly sobbed, leaning his head against Asgore’s chest. “Please, I just want to forget, please let me just forget.”  
          Asgore wrapped his arms around the small figure, running his hands up and down his back.  
          “Whatever it is, it’ll be all right, Sans,” Asgore said.  
          Sans gripped at Asgore’s chest again, leaning up and pressing kisses on the underside of his jaw, trying to get any intimate contact, something else for him to focus on. Asgore bent his head to kiss him properly, continuing to pet Sans gently. Sans moved on to nibbling at Asgore’s neck, letting out a needy whine when Asgore pressed him down onto the mattress.  
          “Sans, just stop and relax, please?” Asgore murmured when Sans gripped him hard as he tried to move away.  
          “Please don’t leave me,” Sans whispered.  
          “What has gotten into you?” Asgore wondered out loud.  
          “Asgore? Sans? What’s going on?”  
          The two looked up and saw Toriel standing in the doorway.  
          “We have a visitor it seems,” Asgore said, giving Toriel a smile, but it quickly faded into worry.  
          Toriel could read Asgore’s expression easily and she immediately went to the bed, kneeling on the other side of Sans, who sat up and reached out for her the moment she was close enough.  
          “Sans?” Toriel murmured, caressing his skull.  
          “It seems like he has changed his mind about saving himself,” Asgore said.  
          “Oh?” Toriel raised an eyebrow and looked back down at Sans.  
          “Please, Toriel, I want you and Asgore to take me,” Sans pleaded. “Please, please just do it.”  
          Toriel looked up again at Asgore, who shook his head. Toriel nodded, leaning down and kissing Sans gently.  
          “Sans, you are obviously very upset,” Toriel murmured. “I don’t want to upset you further, but we need to know why you changed your mind so suddenly.”  
          Sans buried his face in her chest. “No, no, please, I just want to forget, please, Toriel, just let me forget.”  
          Toriel grimaced. She looked up at Asgore again, the two of them didn’t need words to convey their plan.  
          “Sans, you trust us, yes?” Toriel asked.  
          “Of course,” Sans said quickly, willing to tell the two anything they needed to hear.  
          “Good,” Toriel gave him a smile. “Lay down, we’ll take care of you.”  
          Sans nodded and let the two monsters guide him into laying down on his back. Toriel and Asgore nuzzled for a moment, sharing a smile before turning their attention onto Sans.  
          “Close your eyes,” Toriel said, brushing a soft hand over his eyes.  
          Sans nodded, closing his eyes and trying to not shake in nervousness.  
          Asgore shifted down and started rubbing at Sans’ feet while Toriel started brushing across his clavicles. They made sure to pay attention to every little bone they came across, Asgore pressed kisses against his toes and ankle bones, Toriel leaned back up every so often to press a gentle kiss to Sans’ cheeks and asking how he was doing.  
          Sans fell into an almost dream-like state, sighing as he was rubbed and kissed and loved, but while it all felt amazing, his mind was still running over the events that brought him here in the first place. He wished the two of them would just give him what he asked for, but he had a place and he intended to keep it for fear of being dismissed.  
          Toriel finished rubbing down his ribs over his shirt, and Asgore was rubbing up his femurs when Sans’ nerves were getting the better of him. His eyes snapped open and he started looking down and watching what the two were doing. Toriel leaned back near Sans’ head to watch Asgore as he ran his fingers along the waistband of his pants. His breath hitched and Asgore felt Sans almost unconsciously move away a little.  
          “Sans,” Toriel said softly.  
          Sans looked up at her, jumping as if he’d been shocked. She reached down and caressed his cheek.  
          “Darling, you don’t really want this,” Toriel murmured. “Please talk to us. Tell us what happened? We’re worried.”  
          Sans’ eyes darted between the two in a slight panic, then he finally took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
          “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I, I just…”  
          Sans turned away from Toriel, ashamed as tears started pouring from his eyes. Asgore moved up and settled at Sans’ front while Toriel pressed herself against his back. They held Sans and let him cry.  
          “Papyrus doesn’t love me,” Sans muttered out bitterly between sobs.  
          “Why do you think that?” Asgore asked.  
          “I saw him kissing Undyne!”  
          Asgore blinked and looked over Sans’ shoulder at Toriel. Her eyes widened a little, glancing down at Sans as the puzzle pieces snapped into place, and when she looked up at Asgore, she gave him a slight shake of her head as a look of sympathy crossed her features.  
          “Oh, sweetie,” Toriel said, rubbing at his backside. “Is that who you’ve been saving yourself for?”  
          Sans nodded, burying his face into Asgore’s chest again to keep another sob from escaping.  
          “My dear boy,” Asgore murmured, hugging Sans tightly. “I believe you might have been a little hasty,” he pulled back a little to look Sans in the face, curving a fingertip under his chin. “I think until he tells you, you may want to reserve your judgment on their behavior; Undyne is quite affectionate and tends to show it in fairly extreme ways. If your brother really had feelings for Undyne, he would have told you, wouldn’t he?”  
          Sans thought about this for a moment. “Maybe?”  
          Asgore smiled. “You shouldn’t abandon your convictions so easily.”  
          Sans flushed with embarrassment, turning his head away.  
          Toriel dropped a kiss on the back of his skull. “Darling, it’s all right. That is why we are here; to help you when you have a lapse of judgment. Don’t you think you may have regretted letting yourself go so easily? What if you find that Papyrus didn’t return Undyne’s affection?”  
          “I would feel pretty horrible,” Sans murmured.  
          “I thought so,” Toriel nuzzled him. “I appreciate that you came to us, though. I would have felt horrid knowing you suffered by yourself.”  
          “I, I’m sorry,” Sans murmured.  
          The two hugged him tightly.  
          “No need to be sorry,” Asgore assured him. “Was that all? You’re a pretty level-headed and strong monster, did something else happen?”  
          Sans blinked for a moment, thinking, and then the reason why he had gone looking for Papyrus in the first place came rushing back so fast he nearly gasped. He wriggled out of their grip, kneeling up on the bed and glancing between the two with an indignant glare.  
          “Sans?” Toriel asked.  
          “Did you know that the Gaster from UnderFell betrayed the others?” Sans asked.  
          Asgore and Toriel stared. Toriel looked over at Asgore. After a moment, Asgore sat up, crossing his legs, and sighing as he looked down into his lap.  
          “I was told just before the arrival of his sons,” Asgore murmured.  
          “Why didn’t you tell us?! Why didn’t you tell me?! Why did I have to find out from Fell?!” Sans nearly shrieked in his anger.  
          “Sans, please, calm down,” Toriel said.  
          “No!” Sans brushed an arm across his eyes as fresh tears began to spring forth and he moved off the bed. “How could you? How long did you know?”  
          “Since last night,” Asgore admitted, looking up. “Sans, please, I didn’t have time, and everything fell into place the way that it did, and, well,” he sighed again, moving so his feet swung over the edge of the bed and he looked down again. “I’m sorry that I thought even for a moment that it didn’t matter. I know it does to you, and that was what should have mattered.”  
          Sans felt his soul sink in his chest. He focused his glare to Toriel, who was looking between the two of them.  
          “Did you know, too?” Sans nearly spat the words.  
          “Y-yes,” Toriel murmured, blushing a little in shame. “Asgore did mention it briefly before we received our visitors from UnderFell. He is right, Sans, everything happened so fast after we left them in your care.”  
          Sans’ hands clenched and he turned away from them. He didn’t know what to say or do; he knew that their lives were busy, being the rulers of the kingdom and all, but they knew damn good and well what the trial meant to him. The fate of his family name meant everything to him.  
          After all, that and his brother were all that he had left.  
          Sans wrapped his arms around himself. Toriel reached over to Asgore and tapped him on the shoulder. She tilted her head to Sans and Asgore knew that she was telling him to apologize. Asgore nodded and stood, walked over to Sans and wrapped his arms around him gently.  
          “Sans, I truly am sorry and I understand if you are angry with me. You have every right to be,” Asgore murmured. “Please focus your anger on me, don’t be angry with Toriel as well.”  
          “You’re both to blame,” Sans muttered, though lacking the heart to push Asgore away.  
          Asgore gave him a slight squeeze and let him go. He walked over to the chair where Sans had thrown his vest and picked it up.  
          “That we may be,” Asgore said, his voice filled with regret and he held out the vest for Sans.  
          Sans barely looked at him, but he took his vest and put it back on.  
          “Sans, please know that we are here for you if and when you forgive us,” Toriel said.  
          Sans straightened his back, took a deep breath, and without a backward glance, he walked out.  
          Asgore sighed sadly and Toriel moved off of the bed and the spouses held each other.  
          “I’m sorry, Toriel,” Asgore murmured into her ear. “I will fix this; I know how much you care about him.”  
          “I appreciate that, dear, and I hope that you will,” Toriel kissed him. “But do remember that I still love you first.”  
          “And I you.”  
          The two shared a smile, a nuzzle, and Asgore’s mind went to work.


	7. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Red are slowly coming to terms with how this world works. Sans tells himself he's coming to terms with losing the people he loves. Papyrus just wants to held Fell find his hidden talents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... so sorry guys that it took so long. I hope it makes up for the lost time ^_^;

            “HE HIT YOU?!”  
            Fell sighed. “I deserved it. I told him what our father did.”  
            “That doesn’t excuse it!” Red exclaimed, pacing just inside the curtain that surrounded them.  
            “Sans, sit down and shut up,” Fell snapped.  
            Red obeyed, though reluctantly and with a scowl. Fell sighed and laid back on the pillow, folding his arms behind his head.  
            “I was an asshole, Sans,” Fell said with a deep sigh. “Things don’t work the same way here as they did back in our kingdom and I crossed a line. I also told Katherine that there would be no more disharmony from us,” he eyed his brother harshly, “so you _will_ keep your cool.”  
            Red was fuming. “Fine. Only because you asked me to, I won’t beat the shit out of the copycat.”  
            Fell gave him a pointed look. "Do _not_ cause any trouble. I do not believe our, erm, 'brothers,' I guess, would cause us any harm; in fact, they seem to rather be on our side, so to speak, and no matter the rules, we could use allies."  
            "He. HIT. You," Red ground out.  
            "And I am telling you, I deserved it. I got hit back home, too, and sometimes I _didn't_ deserve it."  
            Red sighed and rolled his eyes, but the anger drained from his face and was replaced with worry.  
            "Do you think they'll make us leave? Kick us out?"  
            "I get the feeling they are far too kind here to do that. Come here."  
            Fell held out an arm; Red crawled to him and curled into his side as he wrapped the extended arm around his smaller brother.  
            "It will be okay, Sans," Fell murmured. "I promised you then and I promise you now, it'll all be okay. I will make sure of it."  
            Red sighed. "Hey, Paps, I'm sorry."  
            "For what?"  
            "I'm the older brother, I'm the one who should be protecting you."  
            "Not this again," Fell murmured under his breath as he squeezed his brother. "Look, shit happened and these are the results. I have no problem with my role as your guardian. You did the same for me and paid a steep price. Now shut up, I'm sick of arguing this point with you."  
            Red chuckled. "A'ight, sorry, bro."  
  
\----------  
  
            Sans had avoided the harem quarters until mealtime. He pasted on a smile and played everything off like he hadn't gotten the worst news in his life... Twice.  
            Sans apologized to Katherine for his outburst and absence, and Fell did apologize to Sans (after nearly having to corner him to do so), and while Sans accepted the apology, his trust in Fell was shaken.  
            A few days later, it was announced in the harem that in a week's time, the palace was receiving important guests and they were to prepare to serve and entertain.

            "How exciting!" Papyrus said, bouncing on his toes. "Maybe Undyne and I can act out a thrilling sword fight!"  
            "Have you even picked up a sword?" Red asked, giving him a dubious glance.  
            "Well, no," Papyrus said, scratching the back of his head. "But if I ask her, surely, she will think it's a brilliant idea!"  
            Sans tried to hide a grimace; now, every time he heard Undyne's name, he felt a stone in his middle and he had to keep from visibly flinching.  
            "So, what talents do you bring to such events?" Fell asked Sans.  
            "Comedy," Sans said with a wink. "Got some real rib-ticklers up my sleeve."  
            Fell groaned and rolled his eyes.  
            "Uhm, should we, uh, I dunno, do something?" Red asked.  
            "Like what?" Fell asked gruffly.  
            "Surely you have a talent you can share!" Papyrus said with a grin.  
            Fell's face immediately flushed and he spun on his heel.  
            "I DO _NOT_ AND I WILL SPEAK TO THE MATRON!" Fell suddenly shouted and walked quickly away.  
            "WAIT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN ASSIST IN FINDING YOUR HIDDEN TALENT!"  
            "FUCK OFF!"  
            The two tall skeletons all but ran away.  
            Red chuckled and moved closer to Sans, crossing his arms. "While I'm sure you're no slouch in the joke department, maybe we can just stick those two out there as your opener," he grinned, but then the grin quickly faded. "Hey, uh, I don’t think I ever said so; thanks for talking to Katherine."  
            "Hm? Oh, sure, I noticed she had something for you by the next day."  
            Red sported a thin, long-sleeved shirt that tucked into his pants. The neckline swooped a little low, the top third of his sternum showing, however he felt he could handle at least that much exposure.  
            "You sure it's not too hot?" Sans asked.  
            "I'll survive, though I'll admit it is a lot hotter here than back home. I wonder why; I thought we had similar climates."  
            Sans shrugged.  
            Red sighed. "A'ight, look, you've been stumbling around here ever since your fight with my bro like a kicked dog. You also look like you haven’t slept in weeks. I can tell that something is bugging you and badly."  
            Now Sans openly flinched; he wasn't going to try to deny Red's observation, but he wasn't completely sure he could trust him.  
            "It's not a big deal," Sans murmured, shoving his hands into his belt. "Just... There's a situation that I don't like, but I can't do anything about it. Just have to get over it, that's all."  
            Red looked at Sans carefully, trying to decipher what his words meant, exactly. Some other monsters may have picked up on the fact that it had to do with a love interest, but Red was still mostly oblivious to such feelings and therefore it wasn't in his mind to question.  
            "If you say so, pal," Red shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So, uh, what can I expect from this party?"  
            "I guess you'll meet and learn about some of the more prestigious families, though I'm sure it'll be similar to your kingdom. It can be fun, even when you're working - we eat with everyone, we're expected to serve but also mingle; honestly if I were you, I'd expect a lot of questions."  
            "Questions?"  
            "They'll be curious about where you're from. Whether or not you'll want to talk about it is up to you," Sans slowly put his arm around Red's shoulders - he was keeping in mind that Red was reluctant when it came to being touched - and gave him a very, very slight squeeze. "If you want, I'll help you get out of anything you're not comfortable with."  
            Red nodded. "I'll let you know, thanks."  
            "Hey, uh, Sans?"  
            Sans froze; it was Undyne. He quickly put his jovial mask in place and turned to the fish monster with his usual grin.  
            "Heya Undyne! Paps is over there with Fell," Sans said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards where the two walked off.  
            "No, actually, His Highness and Her Majesty asked me to bring you to them."  
            Sans was too busy having an internal freak-out to realize that Undyne seemed concerned, maybe even embarrassed and nervous.  
            "What did I do this time?" Sans asked, now stalling.  
            "I don't know, they just asked me to come get you and bring you to the throne room."  
            Sans couldn't hide the slight rattle in his bones. This meant something serious. Since he still had one arm around Red, the other could feel him shaking.  
            "You okay, pal?" Red murmured just loud enough for Sans to hear.  
            "All good, bud," Sans said, patting Red a little harder than he meant to before withdrawing his arm. "Can't ignore a direct order from a Royal Guard."  
            Red watched as Sans followed Undyne out, shaking his head before going to check on his brother.  
  
            Out in the halls, the two were silent. They might have been strangers, that was how deep the silence was between them.  
            As much as Sans resented Undyne, he couldn't stand the silence.  
            "So, know anything about these guests we're getting for the big shindig?" Sans asked.  
            "Not really, but it seems to be a pretty big deal," Undyne murmured. "They're really hiking up security so I can only guess it's likely one of the other kingdoms coming to visit."  
            "Ah. So, how is my bro's training coming along?"  
            This time, Sans noticed the flinch.  
            "I'm not training him," Undyne said in an abnormally quiet voice. "We just hang out, you know that."  
            "Right, just hang out," Sans murmured.  
            They were silent for the rest of their walk.  
            When they reached the throne room, they were escorted inside. They both bowed low in front of the monarchs seated on their thrones.  
            "Good morning Undyne, Sans," Asgore said evenly.  
            "Good morning, Your Highness," the two replied in unison.  
            "I will not beat around the bush here," Asgore said, his voice growing a touch sterner. "Undyne, I have asked you here today for two reasons; one, it has reached me that you have been romantically involved with one of the members of the harem, which you know it is forbidden to do so without permission."  
            Undyne glanced over to Sans quickly before looking back at Asgore.  
            "I have not," Undyne said.  
            "No? Then what is the truth? You know you both will face severe penalties."  
            Undyne shifted a little on her feet. "We, uh, I only kissed him because I was trying to prove a point."  
            "Prove a point?" Toriel asked.  
            Undyne sighed, her face warming. Sans took a quick glance over to see the embarrassment growing on Undyne's face, then he stole a quick glance at Toriel and Asgore, but their faces were neutral.  
            Undyne sighed again, a little louder, and despite the dusting of red on her face she stood tall again and looked Asgore in the eye.  
            "I confess that I kissed Papyrus. I was only trying to get a rise out of him, but it went no further than that and I swear it never will. He is my best friend, always has been that and nothing more."  
            Sans more openly stared at Undyne, but still kept glancing back at Asgore. What was he doing?  
            "So nothing else happened between you?" Asgore said, his voice softening a bit.  
            "As I have said, we are friends and that is it."  
            "Does he feel the same?" Toriel asked.  
            "He was furious with me," Undyne chuckled a little. "Again, I was trying to make a point to him, we are not involved with one another, he has no romantic interest in me."  
            Sans was still glancing between the three, looking at Asgore and Toriel more suspiciously with each glance, but if the two noticed, they ignored him.  
            "Hm. I knew it was best to ask you directly," Asgore said. "Sans, can you confirm what Undyne says is true?"  
            "Uhm, well, Papyrus hasn't said anything to me," Sans said quickly. "But I know he and Undyne are friends, very good friends; he looks up to her and, well, I suppose if he did have further feelings, he would tell me."  
            Asgore folded his arms behind his back. "Very well. Undyne, I will see to it that these rumors of your romantic involvement with one of the harem ceases immediately. In the meantime, you are temporarily being reassigned to be the bodyguard of the new Royal Scientist; a young monster who goes by the name of Dr. Alphys. Your superiors have highly recommended you take on this task," Asgore gave her a smile and a small wink. “And not because of these wild rumors.”  
            Undyne bowed. "An honor, your highness."  
            "Very well," Asgore smiled and opened his arms.  
            Undyne grinned, moving forward to hug Asgore.  
            "I am proud of you, Undyne," he murmured in her ear. "I didn't think those rumors were true for a moment, but I must do what I must."  
            "I understand."  
            "Thank you," he released her and stood straight again. "Your superiors have your orders. Please be sure to write or stop by to visit if you get a day off; perhaps convince the young doctor to not spend every waking moment in the lab."  
            Sans felt a small stab in his soul; his father generally had that sort of work ethic, always getting caught up in whatever he was working on; it was always a challenge to get him out for even the basics.  
            Undyne bowed again to the King and Queen, gave Sans a smile as she passed him, and everything was still until the door to the throne room shut behind her.  
            Sans cast his eyes down again; this was the first time he had seen Asgore and Toriel, much less been in the same room and even less alone with them since he stormed out of their bedroom. He didn't understand why they called him here, they could have interrogated Undyne without him. As a matter of fact, the whole thing seemed pointless since Asgore seemed to have had his mind made up already.  
            Soft footsteps approached him, and he knew they were Asgore's. He desperately fought to keep himself calm, collected, showing no outward signs of the roiling whirlwind of emotion stirring within him.  
            "Sans," Asgore said calmly. "I would like to take this opportunity to apologize again for what had happened between us."  
            Sans didn't answer. He was still focusing on keeping his breathing even and his body calm. Breathe in, breathe out, in, and out...  
            Suddenly, he noticed a notebook had been placed under his nose. He finally looked up at Asgore, who smiled at him kindly as he held the notebook towards him.  
            "Anything that remained after the accident had been under lock and key during the investigation. This was the first piece of property of your father's that they released, and of course, it belongs to you now," he explained in the soft, gentle voice Sans had once trusted and still loved.  
            Sans looked down at the notebook again, back up at Asgore; then the book was pressed into his hands and Asgore took a couple of steps back.  
            Sans stared dumbfounded at the notebook. His hands trembled as memories of his father flowed into his mind. He finally opened the book and skimmed a few pages.  
            His father's notes in his handwriting, the odd mix of shapes and symbols and letters in his signature indigo and purple-toned inks, his brilliance shining up at Sans from the pages.  
            Sans took in a shaky breath as he shut the book and clutched it to his chest. He looked up at Asgore.  
            "I, I uh, I don't know what to say," Sans said softly.  
            "May I hug you, Sans?" Asgore asked.  
            Sans hesitated; was this really okay? Should he, did he, truly forgive him?  
            But it was then he realized how much he missed the physical contact, how much he missed the warmth, how much he missed being loved, how starved for touch and affection…...  
            "You were still wrong," Sans said, his voice quaking ever so slightly.  
            "I know. Believe me, Sans, I regret the way things had turned out. Toriel and I still care very much for you, and we miss you. Would you take us back?"  
            Sans took all of Asgore in; his eyes were warm and loving as always, a gentle smile curved his mouth, arms invitingly open... How could anyone resist?  
            Slowly, Sans made his feet move, and he stumbled a little but Asgore was there to catch him as he let out a small sob as the tension, pain, sorrow, exhaustion, and now even joy, all of it dropped onto his shoulders like an unbearable weight. Asgore embraced him with a relieved breath.  
            "Thank you, Sans," Asgore said, running a hand up and down Sans' backside. "I don't expect this to fix it all, but hopefully some?"  
            Sans nodded.  
            Toriel smiled and got up from her throne, moving behind Sans to join the embrace, dropping a kiss on the back of his skull.  
            "Do you also feel better about your brother?" she asked.  
            Sans stiffened slightly. "Yeah, but, why involve Undyne like that?" Sans asked, looking up at Asgore.  
            "I wanted to give you an opportunity to find the truth," Asgore caressed his skull. "I knew you wouldn't bring it up to Papyrus; you wouldn't risk embarrassing him or cause him stress. As you know, if Undyne and him did have feelings for one another, they should have simply come to us to ask for permission to be involved with one another. Either way, you would know the truth. Happily, it was all a small misunderstanding, and even if it weren't, you would know for sure and perhaps that could have helped you move forward."  
            Sans nodded. "Thanks, both of you."  
            Toriel leaned down and kissed one cheekbone as Asgore bent to kiss the other.

            Sans sighed, leaning into Asgore a little heavier than he felt he should, but part of him really didn’t care anymore. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of the goat monsters, feeling at ease; so much so, that he fell asleep.

            “Oh, Sans,” Toriel murmured, realizing that the small skeleton had all but passed out between them. “The poor dear doesn’t look like he had been sleeping well.”

            “He probably hasn’t,” Asgore agreed, bending a little to scoop up the small skeleton in his arms. “Let’s get him settled into a bed to rest; the Harem Quarters are probably too noisy right now.”

            “Agreed,” Toriel said, following Asgore out of the throne room.  
            They took Sans to the shared bedroom. Asgore lay him carefully on the soft mattress while Toriel gently took the book from Sans’ grasp. They tucked a light sheet around him, dropping kisses on his forehead before leaving him to rest.


	8. Enter Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reigning Monarchs of the Underswap Kingdom come for a visit, and like good party guests, they bring a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the last I posted this was a year ago??? More than that now?? Sheesh, I'm really sorry you guys. 2017 really did suck, huh? Anyways, finishing this fic is one of my resolutions so hopefully you'll be seeing more on a more regular basis. I apologize that this probably won't be my best chapter, not only for how long it's been but juggling Undertale monarchs with Underswap monarchs. Just... bear with me for that part ^_^;  
> Thank you guys for reading and hopefully you all don't hate me after this XD

          The next week went by like a flash; due to Undyne’s reassignment, Papyrus had to abandon the idea of having some sort of battle demonstration. Katherine had shot down the idea almost immediately, anyway. The day before the party found Papyrus worrying that he had nothing to offer in entertainment.

          “Perhaps you could assist the musicians?” Katherine suggested.

          “Unfortunately, he doesn’t have an _ear_ for music,” Sans said with a wide grin.

          “We don’t have ears!” Papyrus exclaimed.

          “S’ok, pal, y’can jus’ _drum_ to yer own beat,” Red quipped.

          “OH MY GOD!”

          “But you might get all _pluckered_ out, so don’t _harp_ on it.”

          “I’M LEAVING!”

          Papyrus stomped away with an annoyed grumble.

          “Oh, Papyrus! You cannot let your brother get to you so easily!” Katherine called after him as she followed, though the weight of her words were lost under her giggles.

          “You’re in an awfully good mood,” Fell said.

          Sans and Red both jumped; they didn’t know Fell was close by watching the entire exchange.

          “Well, can’t expect th’ guy to continue to be _barred_ by his emotions,” Red said.

          “I’d be in awful big _treble_ if I did,” Sans added.

          “One has’ta live in _harmony_ , after all.”

          “KNOCK IT OFF!”

          “Heh, well, on that _note_ , sorry Sans, but this looks like a _solo_ act.”

          “Pfft, don’t bother with a _rest_ and just _duet._ ”

          “I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!”

          Fell reached for Red, who decided to run away at that point. Fell, surprisingly, did not give chase this time, and instead leveled a glare at Sans.

          “JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT MY BROTHER DOESN’T MEAN I WON’T DESTROY YOU, TOO.”

          “You’re welcome to try, dude,” Sans said, his hands slipping into his belt. “But violence isn’t my _forte_.”

          Fell looked furious, but the look faded, a little too quickly for Sans’ liking.

          “So, what happened?” Fell asked, crossing his arms. “You were walking around here like a kicked dog last week. What changed?”

          “Nothing,” Sans murmured, hunching himself a little. “Just had a bad time last week is all, it’s over, I’m cool, no big deal.”

          Fell leveled a look that clearly said he didn’t believe Sans. Sans met that look with a glare of his own, and they both just locked eyes for a few moments.

          “None of your damn business, how’s that?” Sans suddenly said hotly.

          “Hmph. Whatever. What do I care?” Fell shifted his stance to a more relaxed one, deciding to drop the subject for now. “So, this gathering tomorrow night, what are the dangers?”

          “It doesn’t matter, not our job to worry about. That’s the guard’s job,” Sans said.

          “I mean to us, to our brothers.”

          “Same answer.”

          “I CANNOT BE THAT SIMPLE!”

          Sans sighed. “It is, though, Fell. Look, here in this kingdom, it’s not a kill-or-be-killed type of place. You don’t have to be on your guard all the time, you don’t have to fuck anyone to keep you or Red safe, you don’t have to bribe monsters, all you have to do is learn how to get that tree out from your ass and just relax!”

          By the end of his tirade, Sans was clearly annoyed. Fell was taken a little aback, as Sans was the most patient monster Fell had ever come across – he had even seen Papyrus reach his limit of patience long before Sans – and as the words hit him, it seemed so did the true reality of his and Red’s situation.

          “I, I am sorry, Sans,” Fell murmured after a moment.

          “No, no, I should be the one to apologize, old habits die hard and whatnot, right?” Sans said, unable to meet the taller skeleton’s eye.

          “Perhaps.”

          “Truce?”

          Sans held a hand out. Fell looked at it with a raised eye-ridge.

          “Oh, come on, Fell, what did I just tell you?” Sans said with exasperation.

          “I know you’re not going to hurt me,” Fell said with a sniff. “I more worry about you pranking me.”

          Sans chuckled. “That’s fair. On my honor, though, I do not have a whoopie cushion in my hand.”

          Fell looked between Sans and his hand again for a moment, then smirked.    

          “All right.”

          Fell gripped Sans’ hand, and to Sans’ surprise, the familiar sound of a whoopie cushion reached him.

          “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Fell said with a wink. “Never said I wouldn’t have one.”

          Sans looked down at the deflated pink balloon in his hand as Fell walked away, still snickering. After a moment, Sans laughed, and shaking his head, went to go find out where his brother ended up.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Sans took a moment to lean against one of the pillars that lined the banquet hall. He glanced around until his eyes settled on the other skeletons one by one.

          Papyrus refused to join the musicians, fearing for continuing puns from Red and Sans. He tried to help the chefs, but he was promptly thrown out of the kitchens. Katherine finally convinced him to be one of the greeters, and he was enjoying his task. Sans laughed a little to himself as he could see some of their guests were getting overwhelmed by his enthusiasm.

          Being newer members of the Harem, Fell and Red were assigned to be servers. Fell, much like Papyrus, took his assignment seriously. He had made sure his outfit was perfectly neat and pressed, he stood up straight and held the tray perfectly on his fingertips.

          Red wasn’t as committed, but he still did his job well. He still looked very nervous and seemed eager to empty his tray of hor d'oeuvres as quickly as possible so he could run back to the kitchen and hide for a few moments.      

          “Hey,” Sans caught Red’s arm as he passed. “How are you holding up?”

          “Not bad, actually,” Red said. “No one’s really asked me nothin’, though sometimes they seem to look at me kinda funny.”

          “Only because you’re new, don’t worry about it,” Sans said.

          The sound of horns made them both jump.

          “Oh, I guess our guests of honor are here,” Sans said. “Come on.”

          The attending members of the Harem were given cushions to sit on along one side of the hall for this occasion. Other guests, lords and ladies of the kingdom, sat in comfortable chair along the other side.

          “Your Majesties,” Royal Guard 01 announced. “Presenting their Highnesses of the Underswap Kingdom, Matriarch Toriel and King Asgore!”

          The ruling pair of the Underswap Kingdom entered. This Toriel seemed more serious, holding her head high and proud with a fairly solemn expression. Her husband felt a touch more approachable, smiling more openly.

          The two stopped before the ruling pair of the Undertale Kingdom and both sets of royalty bowed to the other.

          “King Asgore, Queen Toriel,” the Matriarch greeted with a nod to each of them in turn.

          “Please, by all means, while you are here, address me as Tori,” the Queen offered.

          “Then you may address me as Gorey,” the Underswap King offered.

          “Well met, my dear friends, well met,” King Asgore said, stepping forward to hug each of them. “Welcome to our Kingdom.”

          “The pleasure and honor is ours, to be certain,” Matriarch Toriel replied. “Grave matters regarding the Gaster families from all of our kingdoms have put us under strain, however, we are determined to keep our friendship alive and well.”

          “We hope for the same, for both you folks and the Underfell Monarchy,” Tori said. “We had extended an invitation to them as well, however, they declined citing issues they had to care for.”

          “Say what you will about Underfell, they may be harsh but they do care for their people,” Gorey said with a nod.

          “In the spirit of maintaining friendship, we have brought a gift to you, our dear friends. They have served us well during their time, and we know that they will make a wonderful addition to your lovely harem,” Matriarch Toriel said.

          The door opened again. Being lead by a monster who looked strikingly similar to Undyne, and yet seemed to have the same nervous apprehension as Dr. Alphys, were two more skeleton monster who, again, looked just like Sans and Papyrus.

          Fell and Red shot a look to Sans and Papyrus, who could only glance back, all four looking quite confused.

          This pair came in differently than Fell and Red did. The rattle of any chains was absent, they were both dressed in long cloaks and their heads were up, glancing at their surroundings.

          This Papyrus looked neutral, but polite, adverting his eyes and not gazing on anyone for too long, until his eyes saw his double from the other kingdoms. His eye-sockets briefly went wide, he glanced to his shorter brother, and back at them. His smile turned up a little as he nodded at them.

          This Sans was obviously quite excited, his eyes bright, big and blue, smile wide, looking all over the place and even waving to some of the other monsters that watched him and his brother as they made their way to the monarchs.

          “You Majesties, may I introduce Papyrus and Sans. They are the sons of Webdings Gaster,” Matriarch Toriel said.

          “I would have guessed,” Tori said in a breath. “My goodness, I will never get over the resemblances.”

          As her eyes wandered to the other two pairs of skeleton brothers, so did the eyes of the others. The four felt uncomfortable being stared at, but the moment passed quickly as the Underswap King cleared his throat.

          “Sweetie pie, we have one more thing to offer,” Gorey murmured.

          “Ah, yes,” Matriarch Toriel said with a smile. “We also bought the gift of entertainment, dear friends. Sans is quite talented and wanted to share one of his passions.”

          “By all means,” King Asgore said.

          The royals took their seats, two more ornate chairs had been brought in for the Underswap monarchy.

          The Underswap Papyrus turned to his brother. Underswap Sans untied the collar of his cloak and took it off, handing it to his brother with a smile.

          “Thank you, brother,” Underswap Sans murmured.

          “Knock ‘em dead, lil’ bro,” Underswap Papyrus murmured back with a wink.

          The small skeleton glanced past his brother for a moment at their doubles, feeling a wave of nervousness before turning back to kiss his brother on the cheek.

          The tall skeleton blushed slightly, taking the cloak and looking over to the royals. Matriarch Toriel nodded her head towards the other skeletons. That Papyrus took a deep but subtle breathe and sauntered over to the others.

          “May I?” he asked.

          “BY ALL MEANS!” Papyrus said with a wide grin, shifting over on his cushion to give the other room.

          “Thanks, bro,” he nodded and sat, careful to not make any contact with either him or Sans.

          Sans was more riveted to the small skeleton standing in the middle of the banquet hall. He wore soft, pale blue pants that had something sheer over them like a skirt. He worse a belt around his waist that had silver coin-like objects sewed to it. A band of white fabric stretched across his ribs cage, the sheer pale blue vest was purely for aesthetics, the sides were very long and attached to rings he wore on his middle phalanges. A single, dark blue, tear-drop jewel adorned his forehead.

          Then the music started. It was unlike anything any of them had ever heard. The skeleton was still at first, his head thrown back as if drinking in the sounds of drums and strings. Then one foot slid forward, his arms raised above his head as he straightened, then his hips began to move, making the coins jingle in time with the music.

          The fascinating part was that every other bones in his body was completely still.

          Then the music picked up and he began to move. A step forward, his hips bouncing, a step back, his ribcage alone drawing circles, his arms flowing to the music as other parts of his body circled.

          No one knew who started, but the audience began to clap in time with the drum beats as the skeleton began to dance faster, the sheer portions of his costume shimmering in the light as he continued to make the coins jingle and showed off the superb control he had over his body.

          The dancing was seductive, not one monster in the hall was looking anywhere else. The little skeleton seemed to pick up a bit in confidence, or else it was part of the routine, as he began to dance closer to the skeleton monsters.

          He grinned and offered his hand to his brother, who chuckled and shook his head. With the grin slipping into a slight smirk, he moved slightly aside and offered his hand to Red.

          Red froze, staring wide-eyed at the hand, then at his brother, who had stiffened and was nearly glaring at the dancer, but said and did nothing else. Red figured it would be rude to refuse, and especially with everyone now staring, so he lifted a shaking hand, which was caught up in the other and he was pulled onto his feet and pulled out to the dance floor.

          The dancer released his hand for a moment and began to dance just for him, body swaying, shimmying, twirling around him, even bumping his backside in a flirtatious manner before catching his hands up again.

          “Just follow me,” he whispered, giving Red a wink.

          Red felt himself being lead into dance by the other. His movements were stifled by inexperience and fear, but the other kept going, determined to show Red that he, too, could dance.

          Finally, Red seemed to get into the rhythm, moving without as much leading, and his nervous face soon melted into a tentative expression.

          “Excellent!”

          The dancer let Red go, moving to offer Queen Tori a hand and began leading her through a dance as well.

          With eyes no longer on him, Red returned to his seat, blushing profusely and wishing he had a cloak to hide under.

          “Heh, looking pretty good there, pal,” Sans said with a chuckle.

          “Shut it,” Red snarled quietly.

          “Wowie, your brother is quite talented!” Papyrus exclaimed, though keeping his voice lower than the music.

          “He’s the coolest set of bones I know,” the Underswap Papyrus said.

          “You have no concerns about him dancing about in such a manner?” Edge asked stiffly.

          “Heh, nah, he does what he does, he loves it, and it seems to make other people happy.”

          “Aren’t you concerned about other attacking him?”

          Sans looked over to Fell and shot him a glare; they just talked about this!

          “I’d be sorry for the monster who dares put their hands on my bro without his permission, and that’s before I get my hands on them.”

          The skeletons continued to watch as the dancer encouraged others to get up and dance. The music built up faster and faster, the jingling of the coins indicated that he could keep up, drawing everyone’s eye back to himself again for his finale, when his hips moved impossibly quick, and he finished off with a dramatic pose.

          The banquet hall erupted in applause. The dancer smiled, taking a moment to catch his breathe before turning back to the monarchy, kneeling down and bowing his head low to the ground.

          “Exquisite,” Matriarch Toriel said.

          “Unbelievable,” Tori breathed.

          “Your Majesties, surely we are not worthy of such fine monsters,” King Asgore said.

          “For everything you have done for us, it is the least we could do,” Gorey said. “We must admit that there is a touch of ulterior motive behind this gift; when we had heard you had other skeleton monsters in your harem, we thought it might be best if they joined their own kind.”

          “I believe they will find happiness with them,” King Asgore said.

          “And they are Sans and Papyrus, as well,” Tori said.

          “That would be correct,” Matriarch Toriel said.

          “I see. Would you both approach us?” King Asgore asked.

          The Underswap Papyrus got to his feet with a slight grunt and joined his brother as they stepped forward, kneeling on one knee in front of the ruling families.

          “As you have noticed, you have other fellow skeletons who share your name,” King Asgore said. “We have allowed the brothers of Underfell to choose new names and we extend that privilege to you both as well.”

          “Oooh, nicknames? That sounds so cool!” the smaller skeleton said, then he frowned and looked at his brother. “But, what should I pick? I need something that conveys how magnificent I am, for I am the Magnificent Sans, after all!”

          The taller brother smiled, reaching over to pat his head. “Doesn’t matter what we call you, you’ll still be magnificent. How about Blue? I was kinda calling you that to begin with.”

          “Heh, when I was a baby bones!”

          “Hmm, not sure what to call myself, though,” he shrugged. “You can pick a name for me.”

          King Asgore thought for a moment. “The Underfell Papyrus chose the name Fell to honor his kingdom, perhaps Swap to honor yours?”

          “Yeah, sure,” he cleared his throat, as if remembering his place and position. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

          “Hmm, swapped in personalities, too,” King Asgore murmured. “From now on, you two will be known as Swap and Blue.”

          The two nodded, bowing their heads again.

          “Join the others, follow their leads, and we will discuss other matters later. Tonight is for celebrating,” Tori said.

          “Thank you, your Majesties,” both Swap and Blue murmured before getting to their feet and joining the others as the attendees in the banquet hall broke out into murmurs.

          “D’you want your cloak back, bro?” Swap asked.

          “Not at all! What’s the point in wearing such a cool outfit if I’m going to cover it up?” Blue asked.

          “For modesty’s sake, perhaps?” Fell snapped. “Do you have no sense of decency?”

          Blue blinked at him. “I am no more or less covered than you are.”

          “Your middle is showing!”

          Blue looked down at himself. “Well, yes, that is true, but I don’t mind.”

          “Fell, drop it,” Sans said. “You do you, dude, you’re fine.”

          “Thank you!” Blue beamed at him.

          “I gotta say, this is really weird, meeting all of you,” Swap said, scratching the back of his head.

          “Tell me about it,” Red muttered. “I look weird in blue.”

          “Good thing you’re not wearing blue, then! Mweh, heh, heh!” Blue giggled.

          “Wowie, he laughs like you do, Sans!” Papyrus exclaimed. “Hmm, when was the last time I heard you laugh?”

          “Can it, Papyrus,” Sans muttered, looking away.

          Blue and Papyrus began talking animatedly with Fell interjecting now and then; he kept trying to pretend he wasn’t interested in the conversation. Sans, Red, and Swap watched them interact with fond smiles.

          “Kind funny seeing my bro acting a bit like me,” Sans said, looking Swap up and down.

          “Funny seein’ th’ Boss be so relaxed,” Red observed.

          “The idea of coming here was kinda funny, but, their Majesties insisted it would be good for us,” Swap murmured. “I guess that will remain to be seen.”

          “You guys will be fine here,” Sans said. “Things may be a little weird to you, but it’ll be okay.”

          “Yeah,” Swap said with a slight sigh, the look on his face was concerned and unsure.

          Sans couldn’t deny that he also felt unsure, as he glanced over at the Royals as they spoke to one another. Should he take this arrival of yet another set of skeletons as some sort of omen or sign?

          He had little time to dwell on the matter, as the signal for the meal was given and Sans excused himself along with Fell and Red to assist in serving.

          Sans would just have to worry about it later.


	9. This is Home Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all are still adjusting, even Sans and Papyrus.  
> Did I mention this is a slow burn fic?

          Papyrus noticed that Swap didn’t seem to be as comfortable in the harem as Blue was. Blue was bright and bubbly, quite like himself, actually, and the two had become fast friends. Swap was eerily similar to Sans, however, he was far quieter and kept much more to himself. Sans at least helped out and went to assist the Royals when they called for him.

          Since he and Blue had become such close friends, he asked him about it.

          “He just doesn’t seem very happy here,” Papyrus said as finished folding a towel and gave it to Blue to place carefully on a very neat pile.

          “Oh, he’s fine!” Blue said brightly. “He thinks a lot. He doesn’t really look it, but my brother is really smart!”

          “Maybe, but then why does he look so sad?”

          Blue looked at Papyrus questioningly. Papyrus glanced over to the side, and Blue followed his eyes to where Swap was sitting in a corner, looking almost wistfully out of a nearby window.

          “He does seem a little off,” Blue said, then his face fell. “Oh, am I a terrible brother for not noticing? It’s just been so exciting being here, and getting to know you, and making new friends!”

          “Sure, I was also very excited when Sans and I first came-!”

          “OH MY STARS, I _HAVE_ BEEN AN AWFUL BROTHER!” Blue cried out, leaping to his feet.

          “No, no! I’m sure it’s all right, Blue,” Papyrus said.

          “MY APOLOGIES, PAPYRUS! I MUST GO AID MY BROTHER!”

          Blue ran off towards Swap, leaving Papyrus wanting to follow, but knowing that he couldn’t leave the towels in such a state of disarray. He sighed and picked up another towel.

          “Want a hand?”

          Papyrus looked up to find Red leaning against the woven laundry basket.

          “Please, and thank you,” Papyrus said with a smile. “You seem to be more comfortable here, now.”

          Red shrugged as he dropped down into a sitting position and took a towel, folding it with little success.

          “You worried about the weirdo?” Red asked.

          “Red! That’s not nice!”

          “Yer right, it’s not,” Red looked over at the UnderSwap brothers. “But it’s also unnatural for a guy to be that bouncy and happy.”

          “Nyeh, heh, heh, didn’t you say the same about me?”

          Papyrus gave Red a small wink. Red blinked at him before chuckling.

          “I’m going to kill Sans for telling you that,” he murmured, trying to fold the towel again. “Where is he, anyway?”

          “I believe he is with the King and Queen.”

          “Yeah, he seems to be with them quite a bit. What is he doing?”

          “He told me he was assisting them, something about relieving tensions. I assume perhaps he has some insight to some problem? He always was quite smart. He’s always been just like…”

          Red nodded to show he was listening, but then when Papyrus didn’t continue, he looked up to find the other skeleton looking into his lap with silent tears running down his face.

          “Hey, Papyrus?” Red said, dropping his towel to put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

          Papyrus started, then he wiped the tears away, embarrassed.

          “Terribly sorry, that was not very great of me, was it?” he murmured.

          “What were you going to say?”

          “Hm? Oh, nothing.”

          Red sighed. “Papyrus, ‘m not stupid. Sans and your dad were both pretty smart, huh?”

          “Oh, yes, but how did you know? Did Sans tell you?”

          “Nah, but we’re alike, yeah? My dad was also a scientist, and I got the brains while my bro got the brawn and good looks, heh.”

          Papyrus chuckled. “You are attractive in your own right, Red.”

          “Yeah, well, shut up, I’m tryin’ to tell you something,” Red muttered, obviously embarrassed. “You miss him, though, don’tcha?”

          Papyrus nodded, picking up the towel again.

          “I do,” the reply was so soft and felt so out of character that Red almost didn’t register the answer.

          “Yeah,” Red sighed. “Some days, I miss mine, too.”

          Papyrus stared at Red; he was usually so quiet, and both he and Fell didn’t speak about their past or their kingdom. Papyrus’ soul fluttered at the prospect that perhaps he had earned his trust enough to finally learn more about him.

          “What was your father like?” Papyrus asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he continued to fold the laundry.

          “Mostly, he was an asshole. He was smart, sure, maybe too smart. When we were little, things were pretty good, but then the King and Queen lost their kids, declared war on the humans, and wanted our father to come up with ways to break the barrier while they readied an army.”

          Red’s eye sockets had gone blank as he spoke, his voice dropping into a murmur, then dropping into almost a whisper.

          “Red?” Papyrus prompted.

          Red’s hands tightened on his sloppily folded towel.

          “I’ m  n e v e r  s u r e  w h e t h e r  t o  b l a m e   h i m   o r   t h e m.”

          Papyrus’ eyes went wide, recognizing that disturbing tone as the same his brother used when his anger was past the point of no return. He knew Red hated being touched, but nearly tackling him with a hug was the only thing Papyrus could think of to try to snap him out of it, ignoring for now how Red went stiff in his arms.

          “It’s okay, Red, you’re here with us, now, and we promise no one will hurt you,” Papyrus murmured.

          It took a moment or two, but Red finally relaxed with a sigh.

          “Yeah, I know,” he muttered.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

          “Papy! Why are you sitting here all by yourself?” Blue asked, crossing his arms and almost glaring down at his brother.  


          “Just takin’ a break, bro,” Swap replied.  


          “You cannot be so lazy! We are still new here and we need to make a good impression! I promised Queen Toriel that we would and Alphys that we wouldn’t disappoint her!”  


          “I know, bro, and I’m sorry.”  


          Blue sighed, crouching down and hugging his knees. “I know, brother. It’s been really difficult, for the both of us.”  


          Swap’s grin faded a little. “I thought you were okay, you have made friends easily enough.”  


          “Doesn’t mean I’m not sad, or homesick.”  


          “Oh, I’m sorry.”  


          “It’s okay, I try to not say anything or make too big a deal,” he gave his brother a sad smile. “If a cool guy like me can’t keep it together, what hope are you going to have?”

          “You’re definitely the coolest set of bones I know. So, anyone you have your eye on?”

          “It’s a bit early for that, I think.”

          “Heh, well, as long as you’re having fun.”

          “Do you have your eye on someone, perchance?”

          Swap laughed. “Nah, not me.”

          “You are far too shy, brother! This isn’t healthy!” Blue stood and grabbed Swap’s hands and started pulling him to his feet. “Come on! I see Red has joined Papyrus! It would do you good to at least speak to our fellow skeletons!”

          “Okay, okay,” Swap relented. “As long as it’ll be a _bone_ -ified good time.”

          “PAPYRUS! DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO PUN YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!”

          “Can’t help it, bro, it’s in my bones.”

          “GAH!”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

          Sans shuffled his feet slightly as he made his way back to the Harem Quarters. His relationship with Asgore and Toriel had mostly returned to where it was, but he wasn’t finding the relief he used to feel when he was with them. They still cared, still respected his boundaries, and he still enjoyed being with them, but he felt almost… frustrated when he left.

          “The Royals must value you highly.”

          Sans gasped, jumping at the rough voice, and then scowled when he met the amused gaze of Fell.

          “What the hell are you doing out here? And by yourself?” Sans asked.

          “Katherine asked me to run an errand, and same as you, I have been granted the privilege to be out of the quarters without an escort, at least for a short while.”

          Fell pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and strode to where Sans was. Sans looked him up and down, wary and wondering what the tall skeleton really wanted.

          “May I walk with you back to our quarters?” Fell asked.

          “Uhm, sure, I guess.”

          “Do you happen to know of a scenic route?”

          Sans blinked. “What do you mean?”

          “I would like to speak with you away from prying ears.”

          “Heh, you think the guards around here wouldn’t be listening?”

          “They may hear but they’re not going to…”

          Fell had to stop himself from saying “use the information against me.” After Sans’ last blow-up at him at the party, Fell was choosing his words more carefully.

          “They’re not gonna what?”

          “Never mind,” Fell said with a shake of his head. “I wanted to speak away from our brothers and away from the others.”

          “You mean Blue and Swap?”

          “Yes.”

          Sans nodded. While he was exasperated with Fell’s attitude, he knew he couldn’t blame him for a lifetime spent in what he knew to be a rough kingdom.

          “Yeah, I know a… long-cut?”

          “What the hell is that?”

          “It’s like a short-cut, but longer.”

          “Fine, whatever let’s get going.”

          Sans nodded and started walking, and Fell dropped into step next to him. Sans knew of a longer, more round-about route back to the quarters, which guards were along the way, and what to say to keep them out of any unnecessary trouble.

          “So, you gonna chew my ear off or what?” Sans asked after they had walked in silence for some time.

          “We don’t have ears!”

          “I hear ya.”

          “Was that a pun?”

          “You gonna gimme an earful if it was?”

          Fell grunted in disgust.

          “Okay, seriously, what did you want to say?”

          Fell crossed his arms and set his eyes on the floor.

          “What do you think of the two from UnderSwap?”

          “It’s a little weird seeing a slightly smaller version of Red and me being so… so much like my own bro,” Sans admitted, realizing this was the first time he really thought about it. “Swap’s still a bit of a mystery, the guy doesn’t say much.”

          “What do you know about the UnderSwap Kingdom?”

          “Not a lot; I knew that their Queen ruled, as opposed to our Kings. I know their Royal Scientist was Webding Gaster, and I figured after meeting you and Red that he probably had two sons as well.”

          “Hm. I realize how I must sound, and I do apologize if you are getting tired of my ways, but, do you think they can be trusted?”

          Sans sighed. “Yes, Fell.”

          “No, Sans, listen to me,” Fell put a hand on Sans’ shoulder, which made him stop dead in his tracks. “One of the things my father feared was retribution coming to Sans and I from, well, you and the others.”

          “Not that you guys wouldn’t deserve it,” Sans said coldly, then he sighed. “But your father made the mistake, not you guys. I never told Papyrus what you told me. Heh, even if I did, he wouldn’t have blamed you guys for anything.”

          “Nyeh, heh, he wouldn’t would he?” Fell said gently. “But, listen; are we sure we can trust those other two?”

          “I don’t see why not, Fell. There really isn’t anything they can do to hurt us. You think they know about what your father did?”

          “I do not know. I do believe we ought to tread carefully. Sans knows better, but does your brother?”

          Sans shook his head and sighed. “Look, Papyrus isn’t stupid. Besides, what is he going to do or say? He doesn’t have a suspicious bone in his body.”

          “All right. I do believe we ought to stay vigilant.”

          “If it’ll make you feel better and less paranoid, I’ll help you keep an eye on them. Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

          “The Great and Terrible Papyrus always makes the right moves!”

          “Uh huh. Come on, you nerd.”

          Sans began to shuffle off. Fell stared after him for a moment.

          “Undyne used to call me that,” he whispered to himself. His hand went to his sternum as a shot of homesickness lanced his soul.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

          Swap sighed, his fingers twitching as he wished he had something in them. He had picked up a smoking habit, but ever since his and Blue’s arrest, he was forced out of the habit (much to his brother’s delight). While sleepless nights weren’t new for him even before coming to this kingdom, these seemed worse.

          It had taken Swap a long time to become friends with the nervous former Royal Scientist, Undyne. She also had been arrested right after the accident at The Core, and while she was not considered part of the Harem, she was one of the servants who cared for them. The two spent many sleepless nights watching the moon, sometimes talking, sometimes sitting back to back, waiting for the sunrise.

          The sounds of shuffling sheets and whimpers snapped him out of his homesick thoughts. He looked over to the cushion he shared with Blue and saw the small skeleton was apparently in the throes of some sort of nightmare.

          “Hey, Sansy,” Swap called softly, moving towards him. “Sans? Wake up, bro, you’re having a nightmare.”

          Swap tried to shake Blue awake, but to no avail. He finally gathered the small skeleton into his lap, not bothered by the fact that the sheet was the only thing covering Blue’s otherwise bare bones, rocking him until he calmed.

          “Papyrus?” Blue murmured, blinking awake.

          “Hey, there you are,” Swap said, smiling down at him. “You okay there, bro?”

          Blue looked around, eyes wide, breathing heavily, but then he slowly calmed as he wakened fully.

          “Oh,” he whispered, “we’re in the Undertale Kingdom, aren’t we?”

          “Yeah.”

          “I thought maybe it was all a bad dream, and we were still in Hotland with Father.”

          “Nope. Sorry, Sansy.”

          Tears gathered in the blue eyes, and Blue sobbed as he pressed his face into his brother’s chest.

          “I want to go home, Papyrus!”

          Swap held Blue tightly, rocking and shushing him again.

          “I know, bro, but this is our home, now, okay? This is our home now.”

          The brothers held each other, Blue quietly crying until he drifted off again, Swap slowly following his brother into sleep soon after.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

          Red couldn’t sleep. A normal occurrence. He looked over at Fell, who snored very gently as he slept. He heard the brothers from UnderSwap, heard Blue crying, and heard Swap’s soothing voice.

          It was nice, and it reminded Red of another’s voice that could be soothing if he really wanted it to be.

          It had been a long time since he and his brother cuddled, but Red moved close to Fell, curling himself into his taller brother. He flinched when Fell stirred in his sleep, but was pleased when he seemed to sense Red’s presence, and pulled him closer, holding him a bit like one would a stuffed animal.

          “S’not so bad here is it, Paps?” Red murmured. “It’s not home, but, it’s better than where we started, yeah?”

          “This is our home now, Sans,” Fell muttered in his sleep.

          Red blinked. Fell was definitely still sleeping, but it was odd how he echoed Swap’s words.

          It was comforting.


	10. From the Woodwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Swap have a conversation regarding Blue, but both are left confused because of the other's perceptions. Fell hits a nerve and Red has a breakdown, and it's up to Blue to save him from his own wrath before Sans is caught in the crossfire.  
> TW for some self-harm - scratching.

          Red rubbed his arm nervously as he peeked around one of the pillars that served as a barrier between the common area and the dining tables. Swap was seated at one of the tables, working on a crossword puzzle book - the only thing he had brought from Underswap. He still hadn’t said much of anything to anyone, though he seemed friendly enough when he was approached. Red still had to calm himself before he moved towards him.

          “Hey,” Red greeted.

          Swap glanced up, then he smiled.

          “Yo,” he greeted in return.

          “This seat taken?” Red asked as he slipped onto the cushion across from Swap.

          “It is now,” Swap said kindly, leaning his head into his hand.

          There was a somewhat awkward silence between them, Red’s fingers tapping a little nervously on the table top as Swap waited patiently to see what he wanted.

          “You okay?” Swap asked before the silence went too long.         

            “Oh, yeah, sure, just, uhm,” Red stammered. “Look, are you and your bro okay?”

           “Well, yeah, I guess. Are you guys okay?”

          “We’re fine. I’m a little... concerned? About Blue?”

          “Why is that?”

          Red’s face was already slightly pink when he sat down, but as he spoke his cheeks were turning more and more into his nickname.

          “It’s just... I know he’s friendly and whatnot, and just, I don’t like seeing anyone being taken advantage of, especially not a sweet kid like him.”

          Swap looked a little confused, but he nodded. “Go on.”

          “He seems to be awfully close with one of the other bunny monsters. Not Katherine, one of the younger ones.”

          “Like you said, he’s friendly.”

          Red leveled a look at Swap. 

          “You’re beating around the bush,” Swap pointed out.

          “Seems like Blue is the one beating bushes.”

          “What the hell does that mean?”

          “Sorry,” Red sighed. “I think Blue is uhm... having sex with her.”

          Swap blinked. “Oh. Well, yeah, that doesn’t surprise me.”

          Red blinked. “And you’re okay with this?”

          “It’s his business. He’s always been the affectionate type.”

          “Aren’t you worried about, you know, someone taking advantage of him?”

          “Not really, actually, sometimes I wonder if  _he_  is taking advantage of  _them_ ,” Swap gave a small shrug. “As long as he and the other monster consent, they know what’s going on, and are honest about their feelings, I guess it’s not a big deal? Never seems to have been a problem before.”

          Red blinked, then scratched the back of his head and looking a little confused as Swap began to look more and more uncomfortable.

          “All right, as long as you’re sure,” he murmured.         

            “What does it matter to you?”

            “Indeed, brother, what  _does_  it matter to you?”

          Both skeletons jumped as Fell made his presence known, sauntering to stand by the table, his arms crossed as he gazed down at both of them with a sharp look.

          “Heh, what’s up, Boss?” Red said.

          “I don’t know, but it’s certainly not your ass!” Fell growled. “Did you even start on your daily duties?”

          “Katherine gets on my spine plenty, and you know it. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Red answered tersely.

          “You kept me up last night with your whining.”

          Red’s face darkened. Fell’s expression didn’t change. Swap cringed as the tension between the brothers became thick and heavy.

          Finally, Red muttered an excuse and got up and left.

          “I think you touched a nerve,” Swap murmured.

          “I did,” Fell stated simply before turning to face him. “What were you two talking about?”

          “Nothing of any consequence.”

          Swap noticed Fell’s hands gripping his arms a little tighter.

          “Everything has consequences,” he murmured.

          “Yeah, well, he was concerned about Sans is all. My brother,” he clarified quickly when Fell looked a little confused.         

            “I see. Unlike my brother to talk about other monsters like that.”

            Fell moved a little closer and sat on the cushion next to Swap’s and leaned towards him a little, which made Swap lean back.

          “My brother’s safety and comfort is quite important to me. If he is voicing concerns, I want them resolved immediately,” Fell said.

          “Uh, well, he was a little worried about my bro and his, erm, relationship? With one of the others?” Swap said.

          “How so?”

          “Sansy is a very loving kind of monster, dude, and his affections get physical pretty quick. Red was worried about him being taken advantage of or something.”

          “I see.”

          Swap chuckled nervously and moved away from Fell a bit. “Yeah. So, watch yourself; my bro might get to like yours, or even you.”

          Fell twitched a bit at this information.

          “What sort of intentions would he have towards my brother?” he asked, trying to be calm and casual.

          “If he has any intentions, probably would be looking to make him feel good, it’s what he likes to do,” Swap shrugged, and sensing the tension and feeling uncomfortable, he began gathering his book and pen. “Well, break time’s over. See ya.”

          Fell watched with some slight amusement as Swap nearly ran from the area. He tapped his fingertips on the table as he thought about what he heard, shifting a little uncomfortably despite the soft cushion he sat on.

          “Hmm, could be an opportunity,” he murmured to himself. “Let’s see what duties Katherine has assigned us to this week.”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Sans was a little shocked to find Red growling and pacing in the hallway outside the Harem quarters upon his return from visiting Asgore and Toriel. He wasn’t made any calmer by the presence of the nearby guards; a married pair of dog monsters. 

          “He looks very angry,” the guard, Dogamy, whispered.

          “(and we decided to give him his space,)” his wife, Dogaressa, added.

          “I see,” Sans said with a sigh. “I’ll handle it.”

          Sans was beginning to feel all he had been doing with his time lately was solve the issues of the other skeleton monsters.

          “So, you look like you got a bone to pick with someone,” Sans said, leaning again the wall near where Red was.

          “Papyrus is an asshole!” Red snarled.

          It took Sans a moment to realize he was not talking about  _his_  Papyrus.

          “Great, what did he do now?” Sans asked.

          “None o’ yer damn business, a’ight?!” Red spun and stalked towards Sans. “Some problems are not yours to solve and you really need to learn when to fuck right the fuck off!”

          Red punched the wall next to Sans’ head as the slightly smaller skeleton had pressed himself as flat as he could against the stone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the guards’ hackles rise and they both gripped onto their axes as they made to move. He quickly made a hand motion to keep them at bay before leveling a hard look at Red.

          “I don’t know what’s gotten up your ass, Red, but you better get it through your skull that you can’t fly off the handle here,” Sans said, using a quiet but firm tone.

          “Says the prick who punched my bro,” Red growled dangerously.

          “We’re talking about you right now,” Sans said, standing up a little straighter. “This isn’t like you, Red, lashing out like this; that’s more of Fell’s style. If you don’t want to talk about it, fine, but focus your anger on the monster who deserves it instead of the one who is only trying to help.”

          Their eyes were locked for a moment, then with a snarl, Red backed off of the wall and Sans, much to the other skeleton’s relief. He shot a small smile at the guards, who calmed upon seeing that Sans seemed to have the situation under control, but they froze where they were when Red began to speak again.

          “It’s just... I saw Blue... I tried to talk to Swap, then the fuckin’ Boss had to bring up last night and he fucking knows not to do that!”

          Red was stomping and pacing once again as he rambled, growling in frustration and starting to claw at the few cracks in his skull.

          “I just can’t take it!” Red suddenly screamed.

          “Red?!”

          The other skeleton dropped to his knees so hard that the crack of bone echoed through the hall, then he started scratching more furiously at his head, and then his arms, sharpened fingers ripping the thin fabric of his outfit.

          “Red, what are you doing?! Stop it!”

          Sans, horrified, ran over to him, trying to grab his wrists to stop him.

          “Sans? Red?! What’s going on?”

          The sound of a basket being set down only reached Sans a moment before Blue was by his side, helping to grab Red’s hands to keep him from clawing himself.

          “I don’t know,” Sans said. “I know he was mad at Fell about something but then he just started this!”

          “Okay, okay, don’t panic,” Blue said, though a hint of panic was in his own voice. “Go get Katherine and Fell, they’ll know what to do.”

          “But what about-!”

          “ **G E T  O F F  O F  M E**.”

          “Watch out!” Sans cried, throwing himself over Blue, getting them both out of the way as Red suddenly attacked, a handful of red bones piercing the ground where the other two had been.

          “No magic in the-!”

          “(-hey!)”

          The guards started towards them, but due to a quick move on Red’s part, their souls were turned blue and he forced them against a wall.

          “Sans, go get Fell immediately! I will handle Red,” Blue instructed.

          “Are you crazy?!”

          With an angry snarl, Red lunged at them both, separating them, then he turned to Sans and the look on his face made the other skeleton freeze.

          Red magic steamed from both of Red’s sockets, but only one eye light was lit and it was in deep, blood red. His teeth seemed to look sharper, his entire demeanor became dangerous, almost feral. He stalked towards Sans, summoning more sharpened bones, all of them hovering just behind him, the other skeleton scrambling back.

          “THAT IS ENOUGH!”

          Sans noticed a pale blue aura that surrounded Red. Red also looked confused for a moment before he suddenly dropped to the floor and his attacks faded, though he still kept the guards at bay.

          “I WILL HANDLE OUR WAYWARD BROTHER, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!” Blue declared.

          Sans scrambled to his feet, knowing that there was no use in arguing further with Blue and knowing the faster he got Fell, the likelihood that they could stop Red from hurting anyone or himself.

          Once Sans was safe inside the Harem Quarters, Blue turned his full attention on Red, who was still on the ground, struggling against the blue magic attack, snarling and growling mixed with shouts of defiance.

          “I THINK YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE CHAT.”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          “HE BETTER BE UNHARMED!” Fell snarled as he and Sans walked quickly for the door to the harem quarters.

          “Look, buddy, he was the one who went ballistic, and not for nothing, it sounds like it was your doing,” Sans muttered as they pushed through the doors.

          The two were shocked to find the hallway  _not_  in shambles or with any bone attacks sticking out of anything. The Dogi guards were no longer pinned against the wall, but instead watching the other skeletons in a mix of awe, confusion, and wariness.

          Sitting on the floor was Blue, holding Red in his lap, almost cradling the other skeleton as if he were an infant. Red’s face was buried in Blue’s vest, his body limp, and Blue gently rocked back and forth, making soothing shushing sounds between soft hums of an ancient lullaby.

          Sans glanced up at Fell, wondering how the overly protective skeleton would take this situation and prayed that it wouldn’t lead to anything worse.

          Fell stiffly walked over to the two, towering above like an imposing sentinel.

          “I think he passed out,” Blue said softly. If he was intimidated by the taller skeleton, he didn’t show it.

          “What happened?” Fell demanded.

          “I’m not sure. He was trying to hurt himself, unfortunately, he somewhat succeeded.”

          Fell could see some of his brother’s magic slowly oozing from a reopened wound on his skull, and one arm lay on the floor, the sleeve of his shirt was torn, exposing a heavy scarred and scratched arm, also streaked with magic.

          “How did you stop him?” Fell asked, voice only softening a little as he dropped to one knee and began gathering Red into his arms.

          “I used my blue attack, it just pins them down,” Blue explained as he helped transfer Red. “He struggled, I talked to him, he swore at me, tried to fight me some more, then cried until he must have blacked out. He hasn’t moved much in a while.”

          Fell nodded. “I appreciate you not harming him.”

          “The Magnificent Sans does his best to not harm!” Blue settled into a pose as he stood.

          Fell stared down at him. Sans was staring now, too. 

          “I, I must get my brother to the infirmary,” Fell muttered.

          “Good luck,” Blue said sincerely with a sympathetic smile.

          Fell gave a sharp nod and walked quickly down the hall.

          “Sans?”

          Sans jumped at being addressed. He looked up to see Blue looking at him, smiling.

          “You looked a little out there. Are you all right?” Blue asked.

          “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. How did you know he was going to tire himself out?”

          “It wasn’t very difficult, he was exhausted,” Blue explained. “I noticed that he usually is. Papy, my brother, usually is, too,” Blue tilted his head, studying Sans’ face. “Hm, you usually are, too, but today?”

          Blue reached up and gently brushed his thumb under Sans’ eye socket. Sans had half a mind to pull back from the contact, but Blue withdrew his hand first as a small smirk twisted his calm, sweet smile.

          “Today, you’re tired for different reasons.”

          Blue turned to the laundry basket he had dropped to pick it up and go into the Harem Quarters. Sans stared after him with a mix of confusion and fear; did Blue know? 

          “You better,” Dogamy mumbled.

          “(watch your step,)” Dogaressa said. “(Red seems dangerous -)”

          “-but Blue seems to be moreso.” Dogamy finished.

          Sans was a little startled by the Dogi, forgetting for a moment that they were there. He pasted his trademark easy-going grin on as he turned to them.

          “Don’t let a couple of piles of bones  _rattle_  you guys,” Sans said with a wink. “ _Tibi_ -honest, I got it all under control.”

          The couple giggled a little, each patting Sans on the head before they resumed their patrol. With a small, relieved sigh, Sans went back to the Harem Quarters before Papyrus began to worry.


	11. Reconstituting and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Papyrus start forging a friendship while Edge and Red have a small talk.  
> A/N: I know the story is moving really slowly, but it will pick up, I promise.

                “Wowie, that sounds terrifying,” Papyrus said after listening to Blue’s account of the incident with Red.

                “Not if you know how to stay calm!” Blue said with a bright grin.

                “You must have been a little scared, or at least worried!”

                “Eh, yeah, you caught me,” Blue’s grin faded into looking a little more sheepish. “To be honest, I was quite frightened.”

                It had been a couple of days since the incident; Fell had been scarce, Red was still in the infirmary, and Swap had been upset with Blue for getting involved. Though they had patched things up between them, Blue still looked rather sad, so Papyrus took it upon himself to try to cheer him up.

                “Here you are, Blue! My Super Special Super Secret Friendship Spaghetti! My best friend Undyne taught me how to make it!”

                Papyrus set a plate in front of Blue and waited, grinning down at him expectantly.

                “You have a best friend named Undyne? That’s so funny,” Blue said, voice trailing off as he picked up the fork and swirled some spaghetti onto it.

                Papyrus watched as Blue put the bite in his mouth. The face he made was indescribable.

                “Interesting,” Blue murmured, twirling more spaghetti onto the fork. “Hey, Papyrus, do you think I could cook, too?”

                “Of course! I could teach you!” Papyrus aid excitedly, clapping his hands. “Nothing has brought Undyne and I closer than cooking!”

                “Sounds wonderful! Thank you,” Blue said. “But what can I do to repay you for being so kind?”

                “Friends don’t need to pay each other, silly,” Papyrus said as he took a seat across from Blue.

                “I suppose not, but still, you’re giving me something, I want to give something back to you, it only seems fair. But, what can I give you?”

                Papyrus thought for a moment, watching Blue eat his spaghetti when a thought occurred to him.

                “Perhaps there is one thing, Blue,” Papyrus said.

                “Sure, anything!”

                A light dusting of orange bloomed on Papyrus’ cheekbones.

                “Uhm, well, remember the first night you and your brother arrived? The dance you did?”

                “Yes?”

                “Well, c-can you teach me?”

                Blue stared at Papyrus; no one had ever asked him to teach them how to dance before. He also found the way Papyrus was being so nervous about it was adorable; how could he possibly refuse?

                “I WOULD LOVE TO TEACH YOU!” Blue exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. “YOU WILL BE MY VERY FIRST STUDENT!”

                “WOWIE, REALLY?! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL, AND YOU WILL BE MY FIRST COOKING STUDENT! I AM SO EXCITED!”

                “ME TOO!”

                The two skeletons were standing again, their eyes glittering with excitement.

                “When should we get started?” Papyrus asked.

                “Well, you did just cook, want to start learning how I dance today?”

                “ABSOLUTELY!”

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

                It took him a minute to realize where he was; this infirmary wasn’t stark white like the one in his home kingdom, instead, it was decorated with warmer, varying colors. It felt soothing and much more welcome.

                “How long was I out this time, Boss?”

                “A little less than two days.”

                “Short this time.”

                “Indeed.”

                Red glanced over at his brother, who was seated next to his bed the way he always was when this sort of thing happened to him.

                “What triggered you this time?” Fell asked, his voice void of harshness.

                “Actually, you did,” Red said, leveling a serious and almost angry look at his brother. “You were such a fucking asshole, Pap, you are the only one I can confide in and you out me like that in front of someone?”

                Fell rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a crybaby, it’s not like anyone here would know or understand. I didn’t say anything that incriminating.”

                “No, dickhead, but you opened the floor to questioning.”

                “Then start learning to tell others that it’s none of their fucking business.”

                “Stop making me look like a weakling in front of everyone!” Red nearly shouted, trying to sit up, but with a groan of pain he fell back into the bedding.

                “Boys,” a nurse said, poking her head through the open doorway of the small room. “If you cannot keep your voices down, I will have to ask your brother to leave.”

                “Sorry,” Red apologized.

                Fell just gave a grunt.

                When the nurse was gone, Red attempted to sit up again, but again, he failed.

                “I really fucking hate this,” he growled.

                “You’re lucky they didn’t strap you down,” Fell said, standing up and moving to help his brother up, adjusting the pillows so he would be comfortable. “You made a mess of yourself again.”

                Red realized that he had a bandage around his head. He reached to the back and winced a little at how sensitive the spot was, even through the thick gauze. He also noted that both his arms were covered in beige-colored bandages as well.

                “I haven’t seen you get this bad in a while, Sans,” Fell said, his voice dropping to a gentle tone he rarely used. “Is there something you haven’t told me?”

                “The nightmares were really bad last night, bro, really, really bad,” Red murmured. “Maybe I just assumed you picked up on that fact. It was weird, though; the others were there, too.”

                “Others?”

                “Yeah, you know, the other weirdos that- holy shit! Is Sans okay?! Did I hurt him?!”

                Red tried to bolt out of bed but Fell was quick to keep him still.

                “No, no, you... actually, you didn’t hurt anybody. The only one who was hurt was you,” Fell said with a hint of wonder in his voice before snarling and adding, “dumbass.”

                “But he was there, in the hall, I was ranting about you, and then it all goes blank,” Red rubbed his head, searching his broken memory. “Why do I remember Blue?”

                “He was there, too, he was the one who calmed you down. That reminds me, I need to have a talk with him.”

                Fell stood and moved to leave, but Red leaned forward and quickly grabbed the corner of his vest.

                “Pap, wait, please, don’t go just yet,” Red said. “Please?”

                “No, Sans, I must-!”

                “Must what? Threaten Blue? Yell at Sans? Bring us more trouble? Haven’t I done enough?” Red took a deep breath, calming himself again. “Just please, stay with me a bit longer. I’ll get bone-ly without you.”

                Fell seethed, shooting a death glare at his older brother, who grinned cheekily from his bed.

                “You are lucky you’re already in the infirmary, then it will be easy to heal you after I kick your ass!”

                The threat was empty and Red knew it. In fact, he knew so well, he pulled Fell back to him with surprising strength, using Fell’s shock to his advantage to put him in a headlock and started grinding his knuckles into an un-cracked portion of his skull.

                “NO! DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”


	12. Shifting and Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red returns to the Harem quarters, Blue teaches Papyrus to dance, Swap learns more than he wanted to know about Fell, and Sans seems to be having some issues.

            Sans’ fists clenched, unable to do anything else with his hands since Toriel has his wrists held down firmly. He moaned into her mouth as she kissed him, her body rocking into his as Asgore gently thrust into her from behind.

            “Mmmm, this feel so good,” Toriel whispered.

            “Yeah? Tell me more,” Sans whispered in return.

            Sans had learned that it turned him on to have his lovers talk to him.

            “You know how big Gorey is,” Toriel murmured. “Still feels incredibly huge, filling me up so good, and feeling your cock rubbing against my clit, your magic is so soft.”

            Sans squeezed his eyes shut, arching up into Toriel a bit more. His Queen chuckled and lean down to nuzzle his jaw.

            “You sure you don’t want to join him? I’m sure I can accommodate,” Toriel murmured.

            Sans shook his head slightly.

            “All right. I’m getting close, Sans.”

            Sans opened his eyes again, stilled by the loving eyes looking down at him. He felt his soul flutter, but suddenly wished for those eyes to be set in a different face, wishing a different body was holding him down, that his bones would meet another set of bones.

            A small cry and Toriel burying her face into his neck as she came brought him back to reality. He felt Asgore give a few more thrusts before he moaned. The three were still for a moment, then Asgore gently pulled away from his wife and moved to lie on his side next to Sans. Toriel also moved to Sans’ side, the two wrapping themselves around Sans, kissing their little lover.

            “Sans? Are you all right?” Asgore asked, noticing that his eyes were blank, and he was lying very still.

            Sans tilted his head towards Toriel for a moment, then he turned back to Asgore, curling into his chest and beginning to cry.

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed quietly.

            The Royals exchanged a worried look, and later there would be questions, but for now, they moved in closer to comfort the little skeleton.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

            “Maybe we should take a break,” Blue said with a slight sigh.

            “I don’t understand, what am I doing wrong?” Papyrus asked, following Blue to where they had set two glasses of water for themselves.

            “It’s not that you’re doing anything wrong, Papyrus,” Blue said, handing a glass to him and smiling as reassuringly as he could. “We’ve only been working on this for a week, and not every day.”

            “But I am practicing!”

            “I can see that. You’re expecting immediate perfection, and while that is very great of you, you’ll end up disappointing yourself.”

            Papyrus sighed, dropping to sit on the floor, crossing his long legs, as Blue also dropped to sit.

            “How long did it take you?” Papyrus asked.

            “A few years,” Blue replied. “You are doing very well, you know, you just, I don’t know, maybe relax? You’re very stiff when you dance.”

            “Am I?”

            Blue chuckled. “Yes, quite.”

            “But how do I stop? How do I relax?”

            Blue opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out, and after a moment his teeth clicked shut as he turned the thought over in his mind. Relaxing wasn’t something one seemed to explain, one just did it.

            “Mmm, let’s try something,” Blue said, setting his water aside and standing up again.

            Papyrus followed his lead, the two moving over to the large window nearby. This window overlooked the gardens and a small lake on the palace grounds. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off of the water and painting it all in bright sunshine. There was a gentle breeze, making the soft curtains flutter.

            “Okay, now, close your eyes,” Blue said. “Keep them closed, listen to my voice, and if I move you, let me.”

            “Oh, okay,” Papyrus said, sounding a little unsure, but obeying the request.

            Blue let Papyrus have a moment, taking up a position behind him and putting his hands on his scapula.

            “Okay, just breathe, slowly, in through your nose, out through your mouth, listen to the wind,” Blue instructed.

            Papyrus did as he was told, though it took a little while for him to find a slow and easy rhythm. Blue let him settle into that rhythm, noting it before he began to gently rock side to side, slowly to help Papyrus move with him.

            “Good,” Blue murmured. “Keep moving with me.”

            They swayed for a little bit, Blue looked down and nudged Papyrus’ feet a little to position them better, then he lowered his hands to Papyrus’ hip-bones. He felt Papyrus tense a little under the unfamiliar touch, but Papyrus seemed to recognize the tension and they both rolled with it.

            “Good, good, you will relax soon, everything is okay,” Blue assured him. “Now move your hips to the rhythm.”

            Papyrus was still stiff, but Blue guided his hips into the swaying movement that provided the basis for this dance. Blue reminded him of his breathing, reminded him to feel the breeze, and slowly but surely, he relaxed. Blue moved with him, transferring his energy into Papyrus, then when he felt he was getting it, he slowly backed away.

            “Excellent,” Blue’s voice was almost a whisper. “Now move.”

            Papyrus stepped forward with the hip sway, then back with the sway. He did the step a few times, his hip movement becoming more pronounced as he gained confidence.

            “Open your eyes, Papyrus!” Blue said, taking a position next to him to also do the simple dance step.

            Papyrus did, and he could see his movement was smooth and graceful instead of jerky and uncertain the way it was earlier. He watched Blue and noticed he was moving just like him!

            “WOWIE! I DID IT, BLUE! I ACTUALLY DANCED!” Papyrus cried excitedly, dropping the dance to bounce on his toes.

            Blue laughed and wrapped his arms around Papyrus. “I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!”

            Blue reached up to gently grip Papyrus’ face, bringing him down and kissing his cheekbone before turning to skip back to their waters.

            Papyrus was stiff once more as his brain processed the sudden, brief, but intimate contact. He stared after Blue, rubbing his cheek for a moment, before he brushed it off and went to join him.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

            Red took a deep breath; it was his first day back in the quarters since the incident. He was lead in by his brother, a blanket form the infirmary still wrapped around him. Kathrine had immediately pulled him into a hug, telling him how worried she was, her concern, and how happy she was to see him again. He was stiff in her arms at first, but then relaxed and was even comforted by the contact.

            It was nice.

            “Here, I took the liberty of having some new clothes made for you,” Katherine said, beaming as she held out a small bundle of carefully folded clothes.

            “T-th-thank you,” Red murmured, taking them.

            “Much appreciated, Katherine,” Fell said.

            “I drew you a bath, in case you wanted to take a moment to relax and get reacquainted,” Katherine offered. “Should still be hot.”

            “Thank you,” Red said again, this time without the stutter.

            “Do you want company?” Fell asked after Katherine left to attend to other matters.

            “Nah, Pap, I’ll be all right,” Red said, smiling at his brother.

            “You know I won’t be far,” Fell said, though his demeanor seemed to turn a little rigid.

            “Sure.”

            Giving his brother a quick once-over, Red headed for the baths. He felt at ease once the door was locked. He knew it was an unnecessary precaution, but it still made him feel better. He balled up the blanket and tossed it into a laundry basket, then slipped off the clothes he was wearing, setting them aside with the bundle Katherine gave him, and sighed happily as he sank into the warm, soapy water.

            His bath didn’t last long; while he enjoyed the moment of solitude that he could never have while in the infirmary, a moment or two was all he felt he needed or wanted. He drained the tub, dressed back in the familiar pants, the long-sleeved shirt made especially for him, and vest, and put his trembling hand on the handle of the door and pushed it open.

            “Hey, you’re back!”

            Red cried out when he was almost tackled by a hug.

            “Oh, I’m sorry! Are you still injured?!” Blue asked, letting go, but keeping his hands on the other’s shoulders.

            “No, no, just… warn me next time you’re gonna attack me,” Red grumbled, trying to roll his shoulders to get Blue to let go, but he stayed put.

            “Mweh heh heh! That wasn’t an attack, silly! I was just excited to see you! Your brother did not say when you were coming back,” Blue then turned serious. “Fell really didn’t say much at all, the little bit he was here while you weren’t. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

            “Ha, you, hurt me? Please, kid,” Red chuckled, now bringing his hand up to brush off Blue’s hands. “There are toddlers more threatening than you back in Underfell.”

            Blue gave Red an odd look, something Red perceived as hurt and concern.

            “Ah, don’t get all insulted, I only meant-!” Red began with a sigh.

            “Actually, I’m quite sorry to hear that,” Blue interrupted. “One’s ability to hurt someone isn’t really something that should be admired; I don’t think that’s a show of any kind of true strength or character.”

            “Well,” Red growled, wrapping his arms around himself. “That’s the way of life where I’m from. Not everyone lives in a cushy little kingdom like yours.”

            “Don’t assume, Red,” Blue murmured, his face darkening for a moment before he sighed and put a smile back on. “Again, I am happy to see you back with us. Are you feeling all right?”

            “Yeah, I guess.”

            Blue hesitated for a moment, but quickly overrode his own thoughts and pulled Red in for a hug. He half expected Red to stiffen, was relieved that he didn’t, and when he let him go, Red was looking at Blue with more confusion than anything else.

            “If you ever need someone to talk to, I might not understand, but I can always listen,” Blue said.

            “Pff, I’m fine, kid, don’t worry about me.”

            Blue gave him a smile, but his eyes clearly said that he didn’t believe him. He reached up to brush the back of his hand down Red’s cheek, then he turned and skipped away.

            Red touched his cheek for a moment, unfamiliar with the brief and gentle show of intimacy, shrugged, and moved off to find something to do, not suspecting for a moment that his brother had been watching the entire exchange from around the corner.

            “Do you make a habit of spying on your bro?”

            Fell nearly jumped a mile when the soft voice murmured next to his skull.

            “You are lucky I didn’t knock your block off!” Fell snarled at Swap, spinning to face him with a deep scowl. “And I can ask you the same thing!”

            “Dude, this is the second time I caught you spying on your bro, the first time was when he was speaking to me. How long were you listening in on us, anyway?”

            Fell regarded this very odd version of himself carefully; it was disconcerting how he physically held himself in an odd mix of his own brother and Sans’ ways; he and Red has the same anxious aura, though Swap seemed to hide it a little better, his hands half pushed under the waistband of his pants in the same fashion Sans did. Fell suspected their hands would be hidden in their pockets if they were wearing regular clothes.

            Monsters who usually had their hands in their pockets had something to hide.

            “Long enough, I suppose,” Fell mumbled. “What do you want?”

            “Nothing, just saw you standing over here and decided to check out what had your attention,” Swap tilted his head. “So, do you take issue with me, or do you take issue with my brother, or both of us?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “It’s just funny how I find you spying when Red is talking to either of us.”

            “Coincidence.”

            “Maybe. But, you know, even after our chat, I got the feeling something was up.”

            Fell’s hands clenched, his brain playing the memory of Sans reminding him that this place ran differently from the places he knew. He felt he still retained the right to be suspicious, but he also needed to make things clear with this new skeleton.

            “I told you before how important my brother is to me. I will do anything for him, do you understand?” Fell said.

            “Well, sure, I’d do anything for my bro, too,” Swap said with a small chuckle, rocking on his feet. “Gotta stick with your bro, I get it.”

            Fell felt anger welling up in him, but he knew that letting it out was unacceptable, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he leveled and extremely serious look at the other skeleton.

            “How far, exactly, would you go for your brother?” Fell asked.

            “When I say I’d do anything, I mean it,” Swap answered.

            “How many beatings are you willing to endure?”

            “What?”

            Fell took a step closer to Swap, lifting his shirt to expose his lower ribs – one was missing, the ends left were jagged and looked painful. The floating rib had about a third missing as well.

            “That was to keep our father from running enough electricity through Sans to light New Home for a week,” Fell murmured. “Well, this was for volunteering to take his place, and insisting and not backing down.”

            Swap looked at the injuries, horror flashing in his eyes for a moment.

            “I also took on two thugs who thought my brother would be a great lay. I changed their minds.”

            Swap’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

            “I did. It was quite uncomfortable, but I can endure it, while Sans cannot.”

            Swap looked really nervous. “But you don’t have to do that here, right?”

            Fell took a step back. “No. At least, Sans, the one from this Kingdom, told me as much.”

            “Old habits die hard though, huh?”

            “Yes, I suppose they do.”

            Fell crossed his arms, suddenly feeling stupid for saying as much as he did.

            “Well, look, my brother wouldn’t hurt yours, I can promise you that,” Swap said. “And, thank you, you know, for opening up to me. I’m sure it’s not easy.”

            “But your brother is a little on the promiscuous side, isn’t he?”

            “No! Yes? Maybe,” Swap blushed and scratched the back of his head and looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. “But, really, it’s no one’s business but his and any monster he’s involved with.”

            The words came out in a low, quick mumble and he began to shift from one foot to the other.

            “So, wha-”

            “I don’t know, okay? You can talk to him about it if you want, but my bro is a really cool monster and I know he goes out of his way to not hurt anyone, all right?”

            Swap still spoke fast and now irritation was in his voice. Fell was taken a little aback by the sudden shift in emotions.

            “Hey, look, I-”

            “Nice talking to you, but I gotta go do something.”

            Swap turned and walked off, mumbling something about wishing he had his hoodie as he went.

            Fell blinked, confused at first, but then he decided that he should go back to his original plan and find out what he could about the Swaps. He remembered that before his brother had his episode, he had asked Katherine to switch a few of his chores around so he was with Blue, giving him the opportunity to try to get some information out of the little skeleton.

            Besides, another problem was beginning to plague him; perhaps this was a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.


	13. Best Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes a new friend to go on adventures with, Sans helps wash some vegetables, Fell and Blue make an agreement.

            “Damn it,” Swap swore with a sigh as he scrambled to put the towel rack upright for at least the fourth time since he had been in the bathing room.

            “Swap? Are you all right?” Papyrus asked, popping his head through the door.

            “You’re the fourth to ask, and thanks, but I think I got it,” Swap said, but the tone of annoyance was unmistakable.

            Also, Papyrus wasn’t as easily swayed.

            “Nonsense! Something has you irritated, and The Great Papyrus is always helpful!”

            Swap looked up to see Papyrus standing over him and posing; it was amazing how similar he and his own brother behaved.

            “Yeah, okay,” Swap relented. “You see, I keep knocking over this towel rack, an frankly, it’s irritating me.”

            Papyrus saw the rack had a couple of damp towels still drying on it, and they were both more to one side than the other.

            “Why not move the towels so they are more even?” Papyrus asked.

            “Because if I don’t touch it, it will stay there, but I’m clumsy today, so it keeps getting knocked over.”

            “Again, move the towels.”

            “Nah, I’ll just leave it on the floor if it goes down again, it’s clean.”

            Papyrus scoffed. “You are just like my brother; lazy!”

            Papyrus moved the towels while Swap laughed.

            “There! You should be done cleaning much faster, now that you won’t have to right the towel rack anymore! Plus, you have me!”

            Before Swap could say another word, Papyrus picked up a cleaning cloth and began to wipe down the bathtub. Swap went along with it, picking up the other cloth to do the same.

            “Thanks, I was kinda getting lonely in here,” Swap said after some minutes of silence.

            “You’re very welcome!” Papyrus gave him a smile. “You could have asked Katherine to assign you with a friend, you know.”

            “I don’t really have any friends here,” Swap said, scrubbing the tub a little harder. “The only friend I had was Undyne, that is, before she was assigned to aid the head of the Royal Guard.”

            “Oh, you had a friend named Undyne, too?! What a coincidence!” Papyrus’ eyes glinted with excitement. “What was yours like?”

            “Very quiet, shy, but she had a good heart and she meant well. She was always pretty nervous, but considering our situation, I guess I couldn’t blame her. We could talk science stuff, though; while our interests there varied a little, I think we still learned a bit from each other.”

            “That sounds so cool!” Papyrus breathed.

            “Yeah,” Swap sighed and sat up, his half of the tub now clean. “I wish I could speak to her, it’s been such a long time.”

            “I know that feeling,” Papyrus sighed, his motions slowing.

            Swap wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them close to his body.

            “What’s your Undyne like?” he asked.

            “She was part of the Royal Guard here. She was quite great; she was going to give me my Royal Guard preliminary training, and we went on all sorts of adventures around the palace,” Papyrus sighed again, satisfied with the cleanliness of the tub, and then giggled at a passing memory. “Nyeh, heh, heh, we probably would have been in so much trouble if we had been caught.”

            “Oh yeah? What did you guys do?”

            Papyrus blushed a little as he moved to start gathering all of the cleaning supplies.

            “Went a few places we probably shouldn’t have, we kind of spied on a few monsters, but nothing serious, I swear!”

            “I’m sure,” Swap said. “Hey, uhm, I’m not as cool as your friend Undyne, but, maybe I could go on some adventures with you?”

            Papyrus’ eyes widened. “R-really? Wowie, you want to go on adventures? With me?!?”

            “I don’t see why not,” Swap said with a shrug, standing up as it seemed their duties in that room were complete. “Besides, maybe my bro will get off my back if I actually make a friend, that is, if you’ll have me.”

            “OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU COULD EVER HAVE! I PROMISE!”

            Swap was nearly overwhelmed by Papyrus’ sudden enthusiasm and was almost bowled over by the hug Papyrus gave him.

            “I’m sure you will,” Swap said, stiffening at the contact before patting Papyrus tentatively on the back.

            Swap hoped he wasn’t making a mistake.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

            _“I’m sorry, Asgore, I’m so sorry,”_ _Sans sobbed._

_“Sans, please, it’s all right, we’re just worried about you,” Asgore said, placing a cup of tea in front of the upset skeleton._

_“You really need to tell him how you feel, Sans, this isn’t healthy,” Toriel said, putting a gentle hand on Sans’ quivering shoulder._

_“But he’s my brother, he’s all I have,” Sans murmured. “What if he rejects me? What if he hates me?”_

_“Then you will know his feelings on the matter,” Asgore said. “It may hurt, however, at least you could heal instead of reopening this wound you keep giving yourself.”_

_Sans wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I disagree. If Papyrus hates me, it would break me.”_

_“You’re breaking anyway, Sans,” Toriel said sadly. “When was the last time you looked at your soul?”_

_Sans looked between the two and frowned, but then he carefully summoned his soul. He felt something inside of him drop; there was a very shallow and pale crack going down the center._

_“What the-?” Sans murmured, his hand shaking._

_“It is the wound that you are inflicting on yourself,” Asgore explained. “You must have been having these feeling for a long time, Sans, even before you came to be with us.”_

_“I knew you were hurting, I could feel it,” Toriel said. “Sans, for your own sake, safety, and health, you need to talk to Papyrus.”_

_“We’ll be here for you, no matter what happens,” Asgore said, putting his hand on Sans’ other shoulder. “We promise.”_

Sans repressed the slight shudder that stole through him at the memory of the conversation he and the Royals had after their session earlier that day. He wanted to blame it on the cold water that flowed over the vegetables in his hands and over and through his bones, but there was no ignoring the knowledge that there was a crack forming on his soul.

            “Come on, Sans! We need to finish preparing these for dinner!” Papyrus urged, brandishing a chef’s knife.

            “Yeah, yeah, sorry, I, uh, spaced out,” Sans murmured, shaking the excess water off the vegetables before putting them on the cutting board.

            Papyrus just gave his brother one of his easy-going grins as he took the vegetables and began chopping them up, humming a bit as he did. Sans reached for the next group of vegetable to be washed, glancing over at his younger brother now and then, and cursing himself for falling more in love with that cute face, sweet disposition, and positive attitude.

            “So, uh, how was your day?” Sans asked.

            Surely, small talk was the best way to start a love confession.

            “I think it went rather well! I finally got Swap to speak a little; do you know he had a friend named Undyne in his kingdom, too? What a coincidence!”

            Sans chuckled. “That is pretty neat. What else did you guy talk about?”

            It wasn’t stalling, he told himself, he genuinely was interested.

            “I told him how Undyne and I went on adventures and how I missed doing that, and he said he would go on adventures with me! Isn’t that exciting?”

            “Absolutely, glad you made another friend, Pap, you’re too cool.”

            “Well, my friend count is still rather low, but I’m sure once I join the Royal Guard the numbers will skyrocket!”

            “Yeah. So, uhm, uh, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

            “Oh? What is it, brother?”

            Sans looked up at him, ready to start the series of questions he wanted to ask before deciding on the final confession, but when he met the sweet face looking down at him with those beautifully wide eyes, he completely lost his nerve.

            “Sans? Are you all right? You are shaking,” Papyrus said.

            “Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine, really, just, uh, the water is really cold, yeah that’s it,” he dumped the half-washed vegetables on the side of the cutting board hastily and began wiping his hands on his clothes. “I gotta go take care of that, so, sorry, you got this though, yeah? I’ll see you at dinner!”

            “Sans, wai-!” Papyrus started, but Sans had already run off.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Fell paced inside the curtains of the sleeping area he and Red tended to occupy. He was frustrated; his body had been acting up as familiar aches and desires were stirring inside of him. He was facing a dilemma that he really didn’t know what to do about.

            Well, he knew what to do about it, but he wasn’t so certain if he could - or should - go through with it.

            “What the hell is wrong with you, are you a monster or not?” Fell growled to himself. “Come on, you are a strong and proud monster of Underfell, once you were in line to be a captain of the Royal Knights. You are the son of Gaster, Royal Scientist, and...”

            Fell trailed off. His father had all but thrown away their name and heritage. He left his sons to bear the brunt of his sins and pay for something they had nothing to do with.

            That was not something to be proud of.

            “Fuck,” Fell murmured as the thoughts finished swirling in his head. “Not like I wasn’t already soiling our names before then, anyway.”

            With a resigned sigh, and a new sense of self-hatred forming, he left the area, knowing that dinner would be served soon, and tonight was his and Blue’s job to clean up.

            As he had requested. 

            The skeletons tended to sit together during meals, Blue was usually the only exception now and then, as he seemed to have made friends easily and would sometimes sit with them. Every great once in a while Papyrus would join Blue, but most of the time he stayed.

            At first it seemed Blue was going to be sitting with a friend, but he soon came bouncing back with his food plate.

            “Everything okay?” Swap asked.

            “Oh, yeah, Catty and I were going to hang out, but Bratty’s creepy pen-pal boyfriend broke up with her,” Blue said with a sigh. “I also forgot I was cleaning up with Fell this evening, so, worked out for me, so sorry for Bratty, though.”

            “Always drama with those girls,” Papyrus said with a sigh, then he turned to his brother. “Sans, what did you do with the King and Queen this morning?”

            “The King and Queen?” Swap asked.

            “Oh, is that where you were today?” Blue asked, brightening up.

            “Oh, yes! They call on certain members of the Harem every now and then. What do you do for them, Sans? I think the only thing you told me was that you went to help them relieve some tension.”

            The other skeletons all looked at Sans. Red, Fell, and Swap were mostly looking at him for a confirmation, but the look Blue gave him had a touch of a knowing smirk to it, though Sans suspected it was probably only in his imagination.

            “Something like that,” Sans muttered, adverting his gaze.

            “Like what?” Red asked.

            “Guess maybe they’re interested in circuses,” Sans said, sitting up a bit straighter.

            Fell blinked in confusion. “Why would they-?”

            “Because they were looking pretty in- _tents!_ ” Sans said, dissolving into giggles.

            “Bwahahaha!” Red guffawed a moment later.

            “OH MY STARS!” Blue exclaimed.

            “Heh,” Swap huffed.

            “DON’T YOU DARE ENCOURAGE THEM!” Fell warned.

            “C’mon, I was just _clownin’_ around,” Sans said, grinning.

            “S’ok Sans, you’re still the _ringmaster_ ,” Red added.

            “DON’T YOU START!” Papyrus cried.

            “Relax, you guys, maybe they’re trying to _ticket_ you guys off,” Swap added.

            “NYEH!”

            “ _NYEH_!”

            “MWEH!”

            “Well, we could keep _juggling_ these puns around, but we better finish eating,” Red said.

            He, Sans, and Swap continued to snicker while their brothers scowled and pouted and they all finished their meal.

            “Here, Papyrus,” Fell said, reaching out for the plate when Papyrus began to stand up with it.

            “I can take it to the sink,” Papyrus said with a smile.

            “Fell and I are on cleanup! We have it!” Blue insisted. “Maybe you ought to do a little, you know, before bed?”

            Papyrus stole a quick glance over at his own brother, who was chatting with Red and wasn’t paying attention.

            “Good idea,” Papyrus said, giving Blue a wink and skipping off before Sans could see.

            Soon the others all departed, and even other members of the Harem had dispersed, leaving Blue and Fell alone in the area.

            “So, uhm, Blue,” Fell started, suddenly feeling nervous. “What do you do with your friends when you hang out?”

            “It depends I guess,” Blue said, skipping around the tables to pick up dishes and handing them to Fell. “Sometimes we just talk, sometimes we play a game, and sometimes we just, well, you know, have fun.”

            “Have fun, how?” Fell pressed. “I don’t mean to embarrass you, but, it seems my brother witnessed you being… intimate with someone.”

            “Oh, he did? Sorry, I try to keep it discreet,” Blue said, only a faint dusting of pale blue on his cheekbones. “Your brother is very nice, I like him.”

            Fell froze. “Do you?”

            “Uh huh! I’m glad you told me, did that make him uncomfortable? I would hate to make him uncomfortable, maybe I should talk to him?”

            “No, no, that won’t be necessary, it’s all right. He can deal with it,” Fell’s voice lowered as he muttered, “he probably should learn about it somehow.”

            Blue tilted his head. “What was that?”

            “My brother is on the more, innocent side.”

            Fell had stopped following Blue, and was, instead, standing quite stiffly with the plates in his hands. Blue stopped cleaning and looked at Fell almost curiously.

            “So, you mean he’s never… ?”

            “No.”

            “Oh, that’s okay, and that explains his hesitation to talk to me about it.”

            “Yes, and I am prepared to do what is necessary to help him preserve his innocence.”

            “Ah, so you’ve… ?”

            Fell nodded sharply.

            Blue smiled. “Neat! With your experience, you should have no problem talking to Red about it!”

            With that, the small skeleton turned to clear the tables again. Fell looked after him almost incredulously.

            “I CAN’T TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT!” he exclaimed, then cleared and lowered his voice. He set the dishes down and looked very pointedly at Blue. “I just told you that I would do anything to preserve his innocence.”

            Blue gave Fell an odd look. “I think Red can make his own decisions.”

            “He can,” Fell relented, realizing that perhaps he had to change tactics. “I’m sorry, it’s, uhm, been a while since I could speak so openly about these sorts of things with anyone.”

            Not a lie, not completely.

            “Oh? How long?” Blue asked, sincerely curious.

            “A bit, uhm, too long.”

            Blue paused in his cleaning for a moment; there was something about the way Fell’s voice shifted that hit him hard. He went over to Fell, setting the dishes in his hands on the pile they made and turned himself fully to the taller skeleton. He looked up, realizing for the first time their height difference – he barely came up to his shoulders – and he stared into the other’s eyes.

            Discomfort was creeping along Fell’s bones as Blue stared, and he started fidgeting.

            “What?” Fell asked.

            “I know we don’t know each other all too well, Fell,” Blue said gently, reaching for Fell’s hands. “But I want to be your friend, and as far as I’m concerned, I am your friend. If you need to talk or something, anything, please know you can come to me.”

            Blue gave his hands a meaningful squeeze and gave him a meaningful look.

            “Sometime tomorrow?” Fell asked.

            Blue took a moment to think, apparently going through his own mental calendar, and then he grinned.

            “Sure!”

            Fell smiled and squeezed Blue’s hands back.

            “Tomorrow, then.”


	14. Adventures and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Swap go on an adventure and get a bit more than what either of them bargained for. Blue takes Fell to one of the gardens and also get a bit more than what they bargained for.

            “Aren’t we going to get into trouble?” Swap said in a quiet voice.

            “Undyne always said that the danger is what makes it an adventure!” Papyrus replied. “But, uhm, yes, we could get into trouble.”

            This was a little different than when he would go out with Undyne; she was a captain in the Royal Guard, so no one questioned when she and Papyrus went around the palace grounds. Even Sans, though he worked directly with the King and Queen, still was given an escort in most cases.

            “We’ll be fine,” Papyrus insisted.

            He slipped down a hall, looking around for guards before they ducked down another passage.

            “Where are we going, anyway?” Swap asked.

            “I haven’t checked in on Carmine and Buster since Undyne was reassigned,” Papyrus said, speaking as if Swap knew who he was talking about. “I hope they’re still together.”

            “Who are they?” Swap asked.

            “Oh, oh… wowie, you, you don’t know, that’s right.”

            Papyrus slowed to a stop. Swap tilted his head, waiting for Papyrus to either continue explaining or continue walking, or even both, but he didn’t move.

            “Papyrus?” Swap prompted when the silence and stillness went on for too long. He frowned and stepped closer. “Papyrus? Hey, are you crying?”

            Swap didn’t notice until he got closer that Papyrus’ shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around his own body, gripping tightly at his arms.

            “I’m sorry,” Papyrus whispered, trying to wish the tears that were beginning to fall away. “I am so, so sorry, I wanted this to be fun, I haven’t been outside the quarters like this in so long, but, it’s, I…”

            Papyrus’ voice stammered as he trailed off and he slowly sank to the ground until he was squatting, bending himself in half.

            Swap followed him down, then after a moment, he sat down and pulled Papyrus a little so he also sat, and he put an arm around his shoulders.

            “I miss her, I just miss her so much,” Papyrus whispered, the tears flowing freely down his face now. “I didn’t know how much I missed her until just now.”

            Swap sat silently, rubbing Papyrus’ arm, giving him the space to let his feelings out. Papyrus simply cried, burying his face in his hands. Swap started feeling the pangs of loneliness and sadness in his own soul as he was reminded of his own, shy friend; tears were beginning to burn in his own eye sockets when Papyrus finally calmed down, sniffling and wiping his face, laughing a little.

            “Some adventure this is turning out to be,” Papyrus murmured with a small huff.

            “It is, in my opinion,” Swap said with a smile. “Adventures are also about feeling emotions, getting over mental hurdles, and I think this was a good thing.”

            “Well, it’s not-!”

            “Stop it, Papyrus,” Swap said with a small sigh. “Look, you and my bro are quite a bit alike. I can’t help but feel that you have the same sneaky streak of self-hatred when you don’t behave the way you think you should. You both expect way too much out of yourselves.”

            “But-!”

            “But what? You’re a monster, Papyrus, you’re not a robot or something. You have emotions and feelings and sometimes you have moments of sadness like everyone else. It doesn’t make you any less magnificent, or great, than you are.”

            “Easy for monsters like you and Sans to say, you both don’t seem to get upset about anything. Neither does Blue or Fell for that matter. Red… seems to have some issues, though.”

            “Heh, believe me, Papyrus, we get just as _rattled_ as any other skeleton from time to time.”

            “Oh, stars, not you, too!”

            “We may seem to have thick skin- “

            “WE DO NOT HAVE SKIN!”

            “- but sometimes things get to us, too.”

            Papyrus gave him a withering look for a moment for the puns, but then he sighed, his body relaxing, and he leaned a little into Swap.

            “I’m sorry,” Papyrus muttered.

            “I told you, nothing to be sorry about, you’re perfectly fine.”

            More on habit then anything else, he turned and gently pressed his teeth on the side of Papyrus’ skull.

            More surprised than anything else upon feeling the unexpected spark of magic, Papyrus flinched at the contact. He sat up and looked at Swap with wide, confused eyes.

            “Oh, crap, sorry,” Swap quickly apologized. “I always do that for my bro, and, well, I’m sorry.”

            Papyrus lifted his hand to the side of his skull where Swap had made contact.

            “What did you do?” Papyrus asked.

            “Huh?”

            “What was that?”

            “A kiss, a small one, friendly, didn’t mean anything by it.”

            “Oh,” Papyrus looked thoughtfully at the floor for a moment. “Sans hasn’t ever done that. Why do you do it to Blue?”

            “It’s to show him I love him, gives him some reassurance.”

            “Oh. Does that mean Sans doesn’t love me?”

            “Of course not!” Swap’s face began to flush. “I’m sure he does, just, not everyone kisses? And it’s kinda hard for us since we don’t have lips?”

            “That is true,” Papyrus said with a hum. “Do you think maybe if I kiss Sans first, he’ll do it back? It did sort of feel nice.”

            “Oh, stars, can we please not talk about this?”

            “Could you kiss me again?”

            “What?!”

            Papyrus was looking at him innocently. Swap felt conflicted; while it wasn’t that big a deal – hell, his brother and other monsters _slept_ with each other and treated it like it was no big deal – but, it was inappropriate to begin with, even more-so if Papyrus didn’t really understand.

            “Uhm, no, Papyrus, and it has nothing to do with you or my feelings for you, just… weren’t we going to go somewhere? Wasn’t there someone you were worried about?”

            Though Papyrus didn’t understand why, he could see clearly that Swap was uncomfortable, and he decided to drop it for his sake.

            “Ah, yes!” Papyrus said, straightening and slipping his brighter personality back in place. “I wanted to see if Buster and Carmine were still together.”

            Papyrus stood, and so did a relieved Swap.

            “Yeah, you were going to tell me who they are,” Swap prompted him, hoping to keep him veered away from the uncomfortable subject of before.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Fell was a little surprised how lenient the guards were with Blue; they usually weren’t allowed outside the quarters without escort, but it seemed Blue made a few friends amongst them. Fell had to wonder a little if Blue had been “having fun” with the guards, too.

            “Where are you taking me?” Fell asked.

            “One of the gardens that I absolutely adore,” Blue said. “They have all of these flowers that smell simply amazing!”

            Blue continued to talk about the flowers, describing their colors and scents and how they reminded him of home. Fell was only half listening as his mind started to tumble with everything that was, or could be, wrong with all of this.

            He promised Sans that he wasn’t going to cause trouble, but he had to know what Blue was hiding; there was no possible way a monster this happy and friendly wasn’t hiding something. Sans himself had said that he didn’t know anything about the Swap Kingdom, there was a possibility that they were more similar to UnderFell than they thought.

            “So, is there someone back in your kingdom that you miss, Fell?” Blue asked, his voice taking on a calmer, more inquisitive tone.

            Fell looked up, realizing that they were in the garden that Blue had been talking about.

            “Not really, it’s not the type of place where you get attached to others,” Fell replied.

            “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

            “Enough,” Fell sighed with a hint of exasperation. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard that since I came here.”

            “Sorry,” Blue rubbed his arm and was silent while he picked his next words carefully. “Uhm, so, if you don’t get attached, then how did you, you know?”

            “Are you attached to everyone you’ve been intimate with?”

            “Well, I suppose not, but I at least build up a bit of a friendship, and I miss many of my friends from my kingdom. I know I’m a bit more… free-thinking than others, Fell, but I don’t have sex with everyone I meet.”

            Blue turned and hoisted himself up to sit on top of one of the stone planters.

            “Well, this is a bit of an odd friendship, wouldn’t you say?” Fell said, sauntering over to stand just in front of Blue. “We don’t really know anything about each other, do we?”

            “Ah, maybe, though I think it’s a case that perhaps I may know you a bit better than you know me,” Blue said with a slight twinkle in his eye, subtly widening the space between his knees in a silent invitation.

            “Oh?” Fell said, stepping forward a little to fill the new space, which let him stare down at Blue.

            “Well, sure, I mean, nothing too obvious or scandalous, just little things,” Blue said with a shrug.

            “Well, go ahead, tell me.”

            “Hmm, well, you don’t like crust on your bread, and you are either ambidextrous, or you have worked hard to make yourself so. You eat much slower than the others, but you don’t eat as much.”

            Fell’s face went from slightly amused to blank, slowly moving into suspicion as Blue continued.

            “You will sometimes put food on Red’s plate when he isn’t looking, and it seems you trained him to clear his plate no matter what. You enjoy sunrises, but not sunsets, and you get antsy when it rains.”

            “Impressive,” Fell murmured.

            Blue gave a slight shrug. “It’s just what I see. You don’t trust easily, or well. You are always on your guard, even now, like you’re never sure if you are actually in control or not.”

            Blue looked up at Fell with an unreadable expression for a moment before carefully reaching up, cupping his face gently and coaxing him closer. The small skeleton searched the other’s eyes, and just as Fell was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Blue smiled and urged him closer so their foreheads could touch.

            “You can have control here,” Blue murmured. “Unless you don’t want it.”

            “What do you mean?” Fell asked, genuinely confused.

            Blue chuckled and nuzzled the side of his face. 

            “I’m yours, Fell.”

            They locked eyes for a moment. Fell bent slightly, hesitating, his wispy tongue brushing across his fangs in a mix of nerves and want. Blue closed his eyes and leaned towards him, hoping to entice the other into making a decision before he took matters into his own hands, when suddenly he found himself nearly crushed by Fell as their mouths met.

            It occurred to Fell that he had never kissed another skeleton monster before. Did he ever kiss any other monster? This was... incredibly pleasant, though; there was a bit of a spark when their bones met, their magic moving and mixing, creating a buzz that felt like a layer of something soft and fuzzy that cushioned their contact.

            Blue sighed, opening his mouth slightly, but when Fell didn’t take advantage of the invitation, he slipped the tip of his tongue out in search of the other. Fell met him hesitantly, but then pulled back.

            “It’s okay,” Blue whispered. “It’s okay, you can do what you like.”

            Fell licked at his teeth again, a tell to his nervousness, before leaning in to nibble at Blue’s neck, drawing a pleased sigh and small giggles.

            “Mmm, so sharp, but you’re so gentle,” Blue murmured in praise. “I like it.”

            * _So obedient, I like it._ *

            Fell froze. Flashes of memory shot through his mind, rooting him to the spot.

            “Fell? Are you okay?”

            “Yes, of course.”

            It took everything in Fell to not stutter and he pushed to continue, his mind reminding him that he could do this, his body reminding him that he needed it.

            * _Such a pathetic little slut._ *

            Fell roughly pushed Blue back into the white and yellow flowers growing in that planter, one hand raking up the inside of his leg before yanking down his pants, nearly tearing the soft fabric.

            “Mweh, heh, a little eager?” Blue said teasingly.

            Fell forced a smile before moving his head downward.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            “Where are we?” Swap whispered.

            “Uhm, well,” Papyrus murmured. “I was sure it was this way.”

            “Did you get us lost?!?”

            “No! Uhm, well, maybe a little.”

            “Ugh, Papyrus...”

            “No, no, wait. Ah! This is one of the gardens! Come on!”

            Papyrus pushed an unsecured panel aside, grabbing Swap’s wrist and pulling him through the opening.

            They found themselves in a narrow space behind criss-crossed trellises. Through them they could see they were, indeed, in one of the many flower gardens in the palace grounds.

            “Nyeh heh heh, told you we weren’t lost!” Papyrus said quietly, starting to walk forward.

            “I see,” Swap said, looking around him. “I guess this is where the gardeners go between the gardens to take care of them. Considering the tools they would have to carry, I would thin- hey!”

            Swap had bumped into Papyrus, who had come to a dead stop, and then his mouth was covered by the others hand.

            It was a good thing, otherwise Swap might have given them away with a gasp of shock.

            In the garden, his hands gripping the edge of a planter, was Blue, with Fell between his legs, their bodies pressed together. Blue was panting Fell’s name softly, head thrown back in bliss as Fell thrust into him.

            There was no mystery to what they were doing.

            Papyrus was in a state of shock; sure, Undyne and he had spied a few others having sex before, but no one Papyrus was this close to.

            Of course, Papyrus felt terrible; he may not have fully understood the intimate act, but he knew it was something meant to be private. It felt even worse since he and Blue were becoming such good friends! Surely, friends did not spy on other friends!

            However, Papyrus couldn’t help but notice that at the angle he and Swap where, the only reason he knew Fell was Fell was because, of course, he was himself and Swap was right next to him, and there were no other tall, lanky skeletons here. But more to the point, Blue’s voice gave him away, but otherwise, he was a dead-on copy of Sans.

            Once it was seen, Papyrus couldn’t un-see it.

            He also couldn’t tell that Swap was trembling under his hands, couldn’t hear his panic-stricken, choked whisper urging them to leave, which came only nanoseconds before he gripped onto Papyrus’ arm and they disappeared from the garden.


	15. The Sound of Manure Approaching Rotating Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans shows Red his father's journal, and he starts to put the pieces of Underfell together. Papyrus and Swap return to the Harem Quarters in less than stellar condition, and Blue and Fell wrap up their "date."

            “Hey, whatcha got there?”

            “Hm?” Sans glanced up and grinned at Red. “Oh, hey, buddy.”

            “Interesting book,” Red commented, sliding into a cushion next to him.

            “Oh?” Sans glanced down at the journal he was reading. “Oh, oh, right, yeah, it was my dad’s.”

            “Like, his diary or some crap? Heh, that seems a bit lame.”

            “You would say that, but it’s not that kind of book; it’s more his formulas and theories. There may be some of his thoughts in there, I dunno, really, there’s a lot of his writing I don’t understand.”

            Sans turned the book a little so that Red could see as well. Red turned and tilted his head as he scanned and squinted at the odd text.

            “Guess your dad liked to write in dead languages too, huh?” Red asked.

            “Kind of? I mean, I know some Hands, but it’s been a while.”

            Red crossed his arms and gave a slight huff.

            “What’s the matter?” Sans asked. When Red only glanced away, Sans smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? You kinda look like you need to get something off your mind.”

            Red fidgeted in his seat, glancing back at Sans, and then finding he couldn’t resist the sincere look of concern, he sighed and gave a slight grumble.

            “All right, look, doing this opening up and talking stuff is a little new to me, so, I might be a little bad at it,” Red sighed. “It always seemed better to just keep my complaints to myself.”

            “I won’t force you, Red. I just want you to know that it’s okay, you’re safe here, and you can talk to me. I won’t say anything to anyone if you don’t want me to.”

            “Hm. Even Papyrus?”

            “Dude, between you and me, I could write a book on the things I haven’t told my bro.”

            “Ha, yeah, me too.”

            The two shared a smile.

            “All right,” Red sighed. “I don’t want to spend all day talking about him, so I’m going to try to keep it fairly short. My dad was a jackass, plain and simple. It was bad enough when I was pretty young that he was obsessed with his work. I don’t remember when exactly Papyrus came into the picture, my earliest memories are of him as a toddler. Man, was he a pain in the ass.”

            “Toddlers usually are.”

            “The fact that his favorite activity was to hit me in the ass with a broomstick, I mean that quite literally.”

            Sans laughed. “Oh, man, that’s awful. So, when did he stop hitting you in the ass with it? When he shoved it up his own ass?”

            “Heh, yeah, kinda,” Red sighed. “Look, my dad? Y’know I said he was a jackass? It’s one thing to be a somewhat inattentive father, it’s another to start using your kids for your work.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Man, what I wouldn’t give for a bottle of mustard right now,” Red looked out the window, unable to take the look on Sans’ face for what he was going to say next. “My dad experimented on me. I don’t know why your HP is so low, but mine was whittled away through his torturous Determination experiments.”

            Sans’ eyes widened. He clenched his teeth, knowing that it was already taking a lot for Red to speak and he wasn’t about to ruin it with a rant.

            “One day, he stopped. I’m not sure why, I’d like to think he finally realized he would eventually kill me if he continued. I made sure he didn’t touch Papyrus, though, I let him do other experiments on me to keep it that way,” Red’s voice dropped into a growl and he slammed a fist on the table. “No fucking way was I going to let that prick lay a finger on him.”

            “Red, it’s okay,” Sans said calmly, hoping that this wasn’t a precursor to another breakdown.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Red’s hand open and closed a few times. “It… he… he just made me so angry. Telling me I was useless, a stain on the family name, that if I wasn’t so smart he wouldn’t have bothered to keep me around. It just wasn’t fair, I did everything he asked me to do.”

            “That isn’t fair,” Sans murmured, thinking of how much worse he would have felt if his own father had said such things. Sure, his father wasn’t exactly loving, either, but he didn’t verbally abuse him or his brother.

            “No, and I did a lot to shield Papyrus from his bullshit, that’s why it makes me so angry when he uses things against me. He knows damn good and well- grrah!”

            Red squeezed his eyes shut and breathed. Sans scooted a little closer, raising a hand to put it on Red’s shoulder, but he hesitated.

            “Can I put my hand on your shoulder?” he asked.

            Red grit his teeth but nodded sharply. Sans rested his hand carefully on the soft cloth that covered Red’s shoulder, part of him wondering if the rounded bone had a scar or groove in it. He squeezed it lightly, feeling Red tense, but then relax after a few moments.

            “I’m sorry, Sans,” Red murmured as he calmed. “I don’t want to get into it, but most of my… injuries are because of him. The others from protecting my brother; constant reminders of what I’ve done, what I’ve sacrificed…”

            “It’s okay, there’s no need to apologize to me, Red,” Sans said gently.

            “Heh, thanks, dude,” Red said, finally looking up, making eye contact, and letting a corner of his jagged mouth quirk up in a small smile.

            “Sans! Sans!” a child’s voice called. “Or Blue? Sans? Blue?! Sans!”

            A yellow lizard-like monster child with no arms ran into the area, tripping over his own feet in his excitement and falling flat on his face.

            “Hey, over here, Kid,” Sans called.

            The child peeled himself up off the ground and hopped back onto his feet, turning his head until he spotted Sans and ran over, standing before both skeletons and hopping from one foot to the other.

            “Sans, Sans, it’s Papyrus, and the other one, not his brother,” Monster Kid nodded his head towards Red. “Blue’s, Blue’s brother, oh! Come quick!”

            “Are they okay?” Sans asked as he tucked the journal under one arm, both he and Red scrambling to their feet.

            “I don’t know! They were on the ground by the sleeping areas, they weren’t moving! But they weren’t there a moment ago…” Monster Kid’s voice trailed off for a moment, but then he shook his head and turned. “Follow me!”

            The kid tripped and fell again, but he was up in a flash and running with Sans and Red at his heels.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

           Swap groaned as his senses began to slowly come back. First, his entire body felt shaky and slightly numb, and when feeling returned to his bones, he ached something horrible and he realized there was a weight on him. He couldn’t hear anything, unless it was just really quiet, and his vision slowly went from a watery blur of taupe and white to a fuzzy image of Papyrus draped across his chest.

            Suddenly there was a pounding – so he wasn’t deaf, after all – that grew louder, and it took him a moment to realize there were two white blurs, one with some red and one with some blue, and a yellow blur next to them.

            “See? See? Here they are!”

            The voice sounded far away.

            “Let’s get them onto one of the beds.”

            “Good idea.”

            Before he could make any sense of the sounds and words, the weight on his chest lifted. Papyrus seemed to be moving away, making Swap reach out to cling onto him almost instinctively.

            “Relax, pal, it’s us.”

            The voice was rough, but familiar enough that Swap allowed Papyrus to be taken, and then accepted being moved himself.

            “Kid, see about getting us a couple of cold washcloths and some water?”

            “Sure thing, Sans!”

            “Sans?” Swap murmured.

            “Heh, which one do ya want?”

            Swap’s brain sluggishly caught up as he realized it was Sans and Red, his thoughts quickly confirmed when Red’s grinning face came into focus as he was gently picked up and placed on a bed. He looked over, Papyrus was lying next to him and Sans was leaning over him.

            “What happened?” Sans asked.

            “I, I think I teleported,” Swap murmured, trying to sit up, but was pushed back down.

            “Hey, hey, take it easy, Swap,” Red said, glancing up at Sans. “I thought the cuffs kinda curbed our magic?”

            “They do, a bit,” Sans eyed Swap curiously. “So, how the hell did you teleport? That takes a lot of magic.”

            “No idea,” Swap said, putting a hand to his head. “Ugh, I feel awful, though, so, it wasn’t a good teleport. How’s Papyrus?”

            “He seems fine, just… sleeping?” Sans looked down at his brother worriedly, though it really did just seem Papyrus was peacefully dozing.

            “Why'd ya teleport? I thought you and Pap there were on some sort of “adventure” or some crap?” Red asked.

            “Yeah, yeah, just, we, uh,” Swap began to stammer, feeling his face heat at the memory.

            “Did you two get into trouble?” Sans asked sternly.

            “No! No, just, uhm,” Swap tried to continue.

            “Nyeeeehhhh, wowie that hurts,” Papyrus groaned.

            “Bro!”

            “Sans?”

            “Yo! Sans! Here you go!”

            “Ah, thanks Kid.”

            Using a special tray balanced on his head, Monster Kid returned with what Sans had asked for. Red took the tray with a grateful nod.

            “Thanks,” Red said.

            “Hey, do us a favor, and don’t tell anyone about this?” Sans asked.

            “Sure thing!” Monster Kid said with a grin before running off to his next activity.

            “I don’t want Catherine putting up a huge fuss,” Sans said, reaching over for one of the washcloths and setting it across Papyrus’ forehead. “Now are you gonna tell me just what the hell happened?”

            “H-how did we get here?” Papyrus asked, sounding dazed.

            “Botched teleportation,” Red said, helping Swap sit up and pushing a glass of water into his hand.

            “Yeah,” Sans said, his eyes narrowing at Swap. “So, start explaining what the hell happened, because I want to know why it was worth risking your lives. Who knows where you two could have ended up?”

            “Uhm, we, uh,” Swap stammered. He drank half of the glass of water to stall and gather his thoughts, but when he opened his mouth he found he couldn't speak.

            “We were in a passage behind the gardens," Papyrus jumped in, realizing Sans was very angry and Swap was too embarrassed to speak. "We, uhm, seemed to have walked in on Edge and Blue’s, uhm… date.”

            Papyrus winced a little, feeling he said too much when both short skeletons stared at him.

            “What?!” Sans exclaimed.

            “Excuse me?!” Red nearly shouted.

            “I’m sorry, Sans,” Papyrus murmured weakly. “We didn’t mean to, I know it wasn’t very great of us, but it was an accident!”

            “It really was,” Swap said quickly. “We had no idea they were there.”

            “I had no idea they were dating,” Sans said.

            “Yeah, me neither,” Red growled.

            “Hey, Red, take it down a notch, okay?” Swap said. “I promise you my bro won’t hurt your bro. I know you’re protective of him.”

            Red huffed. “Oh please, like the dick can’t take care of himself? I’d be worried he’d dust your bro by accident.”

            “Sans is a little tougher than you give him credit for.”

            “Oh, come on, what were they doing? Did Blue make a flower crown for him?”

            “Uhm, no,” Swap murmured, face nearly completely orange.

            “No, they most certainly weren’t,” Papyrus murmured, also blushing.

            Sans put two and two together before Red did.

            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Sans asked.

            “What?” Red asked, getting the feeling he was missing something.

            “Nothing, just,” Sans took a deep breath and gave the two taller skeletons a glare. “I don’t ever want to hear about you two spying again, got it? You want to wander around the palace and risk getting caught, fine, but what other monsters do is none of your business.”

            “I promise, Sans,” Papyrus said, reaching for his brother’s hand.

            Sans tensed, but he relaxed quickly. “Yeah, and I know you’ll keep it, Pap. You feeling okay now?”

            “Yes, I think so. Swap, are you all right?”

            “Yeah, I’ll be okay, nothing a nap won’t fix,” Swap said with a wave of his hand.

            “That actually doesn’t sound half bad,” Red said with a yawn.

            “Lazybones,” Papyrus admonished.

            “I dunno, bud, you look like you could use one, too,” Sans said, taking away the cloth, wiping his forehead one last time.

            Papyrus scoffed. “I shall do no such thing! There are plenty of things to be done and I- ooooh.”

            Papyrus had tried getting up during his tirade, but a wave of vertigo overcame him, and he dropped back down onto the bed.

            “Whelp, looks like you’re going to stick around and drink your water,” Sans said, handing him the glass.

            With a small grumble, Papyrus took the glass and gave in.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            “How do you feel?” Blue asked, stroking Fell’s skull.

            They were still on the planter, Fell had all but collapsed on the smaller skeleton after peaking, Blue lay back in the flowers as his body slowly came down from his high. He wrapped his arms around Fell as the tall skeleton breathed heavily into his shoulder.

            But Fell didn’t answer.

            Blue waited a few minutes before tapping the back of Fell’s head lightly.

            “Hey, Fell, you okay?” Blue asked.

            “Yes, I am fine,” Fell mumbled, finally moving away. “Thank you, Blue, that was very nice.”

            Blue chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows as Fell readjusted his pants.

            “Just nice? Really?” Blue asked with a teasing tone.

            Fell blushed and looked away. “I apologize, I am not always good with words.”

            Blue nodded, sliding off the planter to fix his own clothes.

            “It’s okay, Fell,” Blue said, taking his vest off to shake off bits of dirt and flower debris. “Did you have fun? Are you satisfied?”

            Fell finally looked Blue in the eye, and the little skeleton smiled sweetly in return.

            “Yes, thank you, on all accounts,” Fell murmured. “Uhm, may I make one request, though?”

            “Of course.”

            Fell’s face burned, but he didn’t care.

            “May I kiss you again?”

            Blue’s smile softened and he moved close, tilting his head up in invitation. Fell seemed to let go a sigh of relief and he bent to kiss the other. The kiss was soft, gentle, mostly chaste, and even when it did deepen it was only a slight brushing of tongues and magic before they parted.

            “Papyrus,” Blue said, keeping Fell close for another moment and hoping using his name would help his words sink in all the better. “You can talk to me about anything, okay? I may not understand, but I can always listen.”

            Fell blinked, then slowly nodded. Blue’s bright smile returned, and he kissed Fell on the forehead.

            “Shall we return, then?” Blue asked.

            Fell nodded, and the two left the garden, but not before Blue slipped his hand into Fell’s.


	16. Did Someone Say Uncomfortable Conversations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers chat with one another, Sans gets to know Fell a little more, and after such an eventful day, everyone could really use a good night's sleep.

            “You need to be more discreet!”

            “I WAS! I DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD STOOP TO SPYING ON ME!”

            “I wasn’t! I told you it was an accident! Look, over in the sleeping areas it makes sense to do that sort of thing, but out in the middle of the garden? What’s wrong with you?”

            “I CHECKED WITH THE GUARDS TO SEE IF ANYONE VISITED THAT GARDEN AND I MADE A DEAL WITH THEM TO GRANT US PRIVACY! YOU’RE MAKING A BIG DEAL BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME HAVING SEX AND YOU NEVER HAVE!”

            Swap opened his mouth to argue, but his jaw clicked shut, his face a mess of orange blush from anger and now, embarrassment. Blue sighed, realizing that he let his own anger and frustration fuel his words.

            “Brother,” he started, calmer and quieter. “Papyrus, I’m sorry, I know that wasn’t very magnificent of me.”

            “It’s okay, Sans, you’re right, I shouldn’t have been sneaking around.”

            “Well, no, but I dealt a low blow and I knew it. Your choice to retain your virginity is none of my business. I know why, and yet I said such a horrible thing to you anyway.”

            Swap had pulled his brother into one of the bathing rooms to confront him; it was pretty much the only place in the Harem Quarters anyone could get actual privacy and shut the door. As Blue spoke his apology, Swap had shakily lowered himself on the edge of the empty tub to sit. Blue walked over to him, bending only slightly to curve his hands under his jaw, lifting his face to meet his eyes.

            “I have offered to help you, brother, and that offer still stands; it always will.”

            Swap tensed at the contact, his eye-lights faded slightly, turning hazy with suppressed desire as Blue bent and gently nuzzled the side of his mouth.

            With a quiet gasp, Swap reached up and gripped onto Blue’s wrists and leaned away.

            “Sans, I, I just can’t,” Swap stammered.

            “Papy, it’s okay,” Blue repeated, smiling warmly at his brother. “It might not be your thing at all, and that’s okay.”

            Before he pulled away, Swap’s grip tightened.

            “I do, though,” Swap murmured. “I, I don’t understand it, because I want to, but it... it’s just... scary.”

            Blue waited patiently, but Swap’s hold slackened until he let go completely.

            “I’m so pathetic,” he mumbled. “ _I’m_ the older brother, it feels like this should be reversed.”

            “I don’t think you’re pathetic, you’re just not ready yet. I’d say maybe you need the right partner, but I doubt you could find anyone as magnificent as me to be your bedmate.”

            Swap looked up to find Blue grinning and posing. He chuckled.

            “Well, maybe not,” Swap said. 

            “Does it really bother you that I could be perceived as being promiscuous?” Blue asked, his manner softening again as he dropped out of his pose.

            “Not really, I mean, it’s your business.”

            Blue sighed. “I mean more, is the fact that I’ve slept with other monsters keeping you from taking me up on my offer?”

            “No, that has nothing to do with it,” Swap sighed. “I’m just broken, I guess. Can we stop talking about this now?”

            “You’re the one who started this, you know,” Blue giggled. “But all right, brother, I understand.”

            Blue dropped a light kiss on the top of Swap’s head.

            “Thanks bro, you’re the coolest.” 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            “You know, Fell, I thought we talked about this,” Sans said, sounding tired and exasperated.

            “We did,” Fell replied, leaning against the side of the large window and idly swinging one leg.

            The window was more than big enough for both of them to sit on the sill. It looked out toward the backside of the castle, facing one of the many mountains in the ring that kept their kingdoms trapped.

            “It seems stupid to have a window facing nothing but rock,” Fell muttered.

            “It’s to lower the chance of peeping eyes, I guess,” Sans replied. “Plus, the mountain is kinda neat; you can look for little waterfalls when it rains, sometimes little critters make homes in the crevices, you can see a lot if you’re patient. But you’re changing the main subject here.”

            “What is the subject, exactly?” Fell asked impatiently.

            “You know damn good and well, prick,” Sans nearly snarled. “Look I tried to be polite and dance around this because I was trying to not rock the boat and such, but apparently that’s not working. You know that you don’t have to use sex as a weapon and that you don’t have to fuck others to get what you want, so what the hell are you doing?”

            “I know what it looks like,” Fell said with a sigh. “I do not blame you for thinking that way, either, given your first impression of me. Truth be told, my original intention was to keep Blue satisfied so perhaps he wouldn’t go after Sans.”

            “That’s another thing! Red’s your older brother, he’s an adult and can make his own decisions!”

            Fell glared at him. “You don’t know a damn thing, Sans.”

            “Then educate me, _Papyrus_.”

            Fell shuddered slightly; he didn’t want to admit hearing his actual name spoken these days was making him react like that.

            “Look, it doesn’t matter,” he muttered.

            “Obviously it does if you keep using it as an excuse,” Sans took a deep breath. “But you know what? I’ll let it go for now. You said that you had an original intention, did that change?”

            “Yes,” Fell said, finding that this would be a little easier to talk about. “After I had devised my plan, something else began to come up. While I was coming to the realization that Blue had nothing nefarious up his sleeve, other feelings and urges were making themselves known and it was… becoming difficult to control.”

            “You trying to tell me you’re in love with Blue?”

            “No, just, shut up and just listen for once!” Fell snarled as his face lit up.

            Sans went silent, looking away from Fell to allow him a moment to gather himself. The taller skeleton took a few deep breaths, fidgeting a little bit as he found the words.

            “I envy my brother, sometimes. I doubt he gets these feelings that I get. I wonder if I had never known an intimate touch, would I be craving it so badly?” Fell looked up at the mountain-side. “While the majority of intimate contact I’ve had was not really wanted, it wasn’t always unpleasant. I don’t think there were ever any true feelings behind any of it, but I would be lying if I didn’t say I’ve had bedmates that made it feel really, really good. It’s been a long time, and my body has been constantly reminding me of that.”

            “So, you got horny?” Sans said, making it more of a statement than a question.

            “If you must put it in such a crude way so you can understand it, then yes!” Fell said, turning his nose up as his face flushed an even brighter red.

            Sans couldn’t argue with it. He noticed himself that if there was a long stretch of time between his visits with Asgore and Toriel, that he began to feel needy, too, and hell, he didn’t even actually have sex with them.

            “Does this complete your interrogation, Sans?”

            “I guess. You know,” Sans let out a small scoff. “A few years ago, I wouldn’t have cared. But after everything that happened, well...”

            Fell watched Sans as he got off the windowsill and stood. Sans tucked his hands into the waistband of his pants, giving Fell a slight glance over his shoulder.

            “Look, you and Red have been through some hell, and I don’t mean to add to it, so I’m sorry if this chat came off like I was trying to be a pain in your tailbone. Maybe it’s just the instincts of a big bro taking over, but I want you guys to feel safe. I want the Swaps to feel they’re safe, too.”

            “Feh, why _do_ you care?” Fell asked, though little heat was behind it.

            “Because I can’t afford not to anymore.”

            With that, Sans shuffled away to his next activity, leaving Fell to think about what he said.

            “That wasn’t cryptic as all hell or anything,” he mumbled to himself.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            “You sure you’re okay, Paps?” Sans asked.

            “Yes, Sans,” Papyrus sighed, rolling his eyes slightly as his brother settled into bed next to him. “It was a little shocking to see my friends in an intimate moment without their knowledge, but it’s not a big deal. Sheesh.”

            “Sorry, bro, I just worry about you.”

            They were silent, the lights had long gone out, the room painted by the very pale light from the half moon that shone in the sky.

            “Sans?”

            “Hm?”

            “Are you asleep?”

            “Very much so.”

            “Liar.”

            “Heh, what’s up?”

            Papyrus rolled over to face Sans, moving to snuggle in closer. Sans tried to not tense up.

            “Could you tell me my favorite story?”

            “Of course. You sure you’re okay, though?”

            “Yes, I just don’t feel sleepy and I think a story would help, if you don’t mind?”

            “Not at all,” Sans grinned, his soul swelling a little from the feeling of being needed. “It’s just been a while since you asked, is all.”

            Knowing the story by heart, it felt as if they were children again. As Sans went through the story, Papyrus kept edging closer to him little by little. When Papyrus began to curl himself around Sans, the smaller skeleton began to find remembering the story more challenging as the heat in his bones began to rise.

            “A-a-and they l-lived ha-happily ever a-after,” Sans stammered slightly as he finished the story.

            Papyrus had now put an arm around Sans and tucked him into his body, spooning the small skeleton. Sans didn’t move, couldn’t move.

            “Thank you, brother, that was nice,” Papyrus said, leaning down and pressing his teeth to the top of Sans’ skull.

            The same spark that Papyrus felt when Swap had kissed his temple was there, but it was more intense, enough so to cause him to recoil back in surprise, but the action was missed by Sans as he jerked away.

            “Papyrus?!” Sans exclaimed softly, staring at him in the pale moonlight.

            “I was just showing you my appreciation,” Papyrus said. “I, uhm, I saw Swap doing it to Blue. Was I wrong?”

            “No, no, not wrong,” Sans murmured, trying to calm down.

            “Good!” Papyrus smiled widely and settled back into the bed, reaching down to hold onto one of Sans’ hands instead of curling around him. “Thank you again for the story Sans, I feel much better! Goodnight!”

            “Goodnight,” Sans replied.

            He did not sleep until sunrise.


	17. Stepping Forward, Stepping Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus begins to confide in Blue, while Swap might have said a little too much.

            Papyrus didn’t get any time with Blue for a few days, but part of him was grateful, as he didn’t know how to approach his new friend after catching him in such a compromising position. 

            It wasn’t so much that Papyrus was embarrassed by witnessing them in the act, but because Blue was someone who had intimate contact with others and Papyrus thought he could comfortably speak to him about such things. Papyrus never had that before.

            But he was still stumped by how to begin such a conversation.

            “Papyrus, are you okay?”

            Papyrus jumped a little when Blue placed a hand on his lower spine.

            “YES! I AM PERFECTLY FINE!”

            Blue looked at him dubiously; the strained tone and forced grin gave Papyrus away more than a firework display ever could.

            “Uh huh, come on, let’s have some water.”

            Papyrus frowned, wondering if his nervousness was showing, and followed Blue over to the windowsill where two glasses of water waited for them.

            “It seems like you need to get something off your sternum,” Blue said as they sat.

            “Was it that obvious?” Papyrus asked, his fingers clicking on the glass as he drummed them softly.

            “I saw it in your body first. I know it has been a few days, but I know you have been practicing, so your movements shouldn’t have become that jerky in such a short time,” Blue smiled at him kindly, taking a sip of water. “So, what’s going on?”

            “Well, uhm,” Papyrus started, blushing a little.

            “Let me guess; does this have to do with you and my brother seeing Edge and I together?”

            “Uhm, yes.”

            “I’m sorry if it upset you.”

            “No, no, it did not upset me, it’s just... well... I never was friends with anyone who has, you know...”

            “Had sex?”

            “Yes.”

            “Did you not know I did before then?”

            “I guessed, but I wasn’t sure.”

            “Mweh heh, you really are adorable, Papyrus. Are you really as innocent as you come off?”

            “I have not been intimate with anyone, if that is what you mean. To be honest, though, you are not the first monster I’ve seen having sex.”

            “Oh? Into voyuerism?”

            “What is that?”

            “It’s when you get aroused watching others have sex.”

            “Oh, dear, no, not really, no. But...”

            Blue shifted a little closer. “Is it because it was me? Or Fell?”

            “Oh my, this, uhm… this is really quite embarrassing,” Papyrus sighed. “You promise to not tell anyone what I’m about to say?

            “Of course!”

            “You swear?”

            Blue sat up straight and held a hand up. “I vow on my honor as a monster of Underswap that I will not betray your secrets, Papyrus.”

            “Okay, wowie, guess I can’t ask for a better promise,” he took a deep breath. “When I saw you two, uhm, I couldn’t help but notice how similar you and Sans look, and Fell and I look quite alike too, and, well...”

            Papyrus’ voice trailed off and his eyes never left the floor. Blue remained silent for long enough to make Papyrus feeling foolish.

            “I’M SO SORRY YOU PROBABLY DON’T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE BECAUSE I’M SO SUPER WEIRD NOW THAT I’VE SAID THAT!”

            “Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Blue reached out to grab Papyrus by the wrist before he could get to his feet and run off. “Relax, Papyrus, it’s okay.”

            Papyrus searched Blue’s face frantically, looking for signs of disgust from his friend. He slowly realized there wasn’t any and relaxed. Blue gave him his water and urged him to drink.

            “So, are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for your brother?” Blue asked.

            “I, I’m not certain if I did before, but I have been thinking about it, now.”

            “It makes sense.”

            “Am I weird? It’s not right for me to feel this way about my own brother, isn’t it?”

            “Mmm, it’s more common than you think,” Blue swung his feet a little. “I wouldn’t worry so much about that, I think figuring out if that is really how you feel is more important. You don’t want to be lead on by a feeling that turns out to be a flash in the pan, you know?”

            “Of course.”

            “You can always talk to me, too, if you like.”

            “Thank you, Blue,” Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. “Erm, well, what should I do in the meantime?”

            “Just be mindful with how you feel, especially when you’re around Sans.”

            “Do you feel the same about your brother?”

            Blue gave him a coy smile. “This is your time, Papyrus. Come on, I want to show you a new move.”

            Blue hopped up and Papyrus slowly followed, trying to put it all out of his head for now.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Red and Swap were on laundry duty. Red scrubbed the sheets on the board, staring at Swap as he did the same on the other side of the small pool that was used for the chore.

            “You might as well say whatever it is you’re going to say before you scrub a hole into those sheets,” Swap said quietly after he realized he was on his third sheet while Red was still on his first.

            “Who said I had somethin’ t’say?” Red growled.

            “Me.”

            Swap stopped scrubbing and looked up at Red.

            Red slowed his own scrubbing down to a halt; he expected Swap to look angry, defiant, or at least neutral, but instead he was looking at Red with an almost sad sort of gaze.

            “What the hell is your problem?” Red asked.

            “I don’t have a problem, but I feel like there’s an elephant in the room, so to speak.”

            “Just because our bros are screwin’ don’t mean we gotta talk.”

            “Huh, so, no, ‘keep your brother away from my brother’ speech?”

            “Well, that wasn’t really on my mind, the Boss kinda does what he wants. I was actually expecting it from you, since Paps can be a little rough, and your bro is so… look, sorry dude, but he’s small and adorable and… bouncy. Soft.”

            “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Swap chuckled. “It’s clear you don’t know my bro, and, oddly enough, I guess I don’t know you, or yours, either. I sort of assumed that you’d react the same as Fell.”

            “Huh? What do you mean?”

            “When you came back from the infirmary that one time, your bro seemed a bit pissed with how friendly Blue was being to you.”

            Red stopped again, looking at Swap incredulously. “Say what?”

            “He was concerned about Blue taking advantage or something.”

            “Are you fucking kidding me?”

            “Did you not know how protective your brother is?”

            “Well, yeah, but, what the fucking fuck?!”

            Swap winced. “Hey, look Red, I’m sure Fell has your best interests in mind. Don’t be upset with him, all right? He’s your little bro, yeah?”

            “Yeah, yeah he is,” Red mumbled, going back to scrubbing. “Ignorant as all fuck, too, and it’s supposed to be kept that way. He has no idea about anything, where the fuck does he get off trying to run my life?”

            Red’s scrubbing became more intense as he spoke, and Swap partially wondered if Red remembered that he was there or if Red realized that he was still talking out loud.

            “Take it easy, bud,” Swap warned.

            “I do take it easy! I’m a lazy fuck, remember?!” Red shoved the board and laundry he was washing aside and got to his feet, fuming. “Where the hell does that little fucking brat get off?!”

            “Hey, hey, take it easy, Red,” Swap said.

            Red spun on him, growling as he all but stomped over to Swap and loomed over him.

            “What else do you know?” Red demanded. “What else has Boss told you?”

            “N-nothing! It’s just all what I’ve seen, that’s all!” Swap said, suddenly worried with this burst of anger from Red; say what you would about Red, for as timid and shy and seclusive as he was, he was scary as hell when he was angry.

            “I swear, Swap, if this is some sort of joke or deception,” Red continued to threaten.

            Okay, now that was too far. Swap narrowed his eyes.

            “Or what?” Swap snapped back. “Look, Red, I get that you’re angry. If I knew it would have upset you this badly I would have kept my damn mouth shut, but I didn’t. However, if you think this is going to get what you want from me, you are badly mistaken.”

            By now, Swap had gotten to his feet and was glaring down at Red. He didn’t like to be intimidating, he didn’t like fighting or arguing, but he was going to be damned f he was going to sit there and take it.

            Red met his glare, not wanting to back down, but he knew that he couldn’t fight Swap, and he didn’t want to.

            “Maybe you _should_ keep your fucking mouth shut,” Red snarled.

            He spun around and stalked out the door, all but stomping as he went.

            Swap finally relaxed, taking a deep breath, calming himself while allowing the fear he felt to run its course. He looked around and realized what mess Red left him with.

            “That bastard,” Swap mumbled, bending back down to begin cleaning up and finishing the laundry.


	18. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore have something to tell Sans, a conversation from earlier reaches its inevitable conclusion, eavesdropping isn't cool, but even less cool when you can't move.

            Sans shuffled along the hall, sighing every now and then.

            “What’s wrong, Sans?” Doggo asked. He was Sans’ escort that day.

            “I dunno, Doggo,” Sans said. “Something just doesn’t feel right today.”

            “Do you think it has anything to do with the King and Queen?”

            “Nah, I think they’re probably the only steady thing in this place.”

            “Maybe.”

            Doggo and Sans got along pretty well. Sans figured if things were a little different, he and the guard would have been drinking buddies. Doggo found his jokes funny, and Sans enjoyed messing with Doggo, who had a strange visual handicap.

            It made pranking a lot of fun for Sans.

            “Sans? Sans where did you go?! Come on, not while I’m on duty!”

            Sans realized he had slowed to a stop and he quickly waved a hand and started walking again.

            “Sorry, bucko,” Sans said.

            The guard gave a slight grunt and they continued.

            Once they reached the door of the King and Queen’s chambers, Doggo gave Sans a wink and moved on to his next assignment. Sans waited a moment before raising his hand to knock.

            Before his knuckles met the hard wood of the door, it swung open, and Sans was greeted by Asgore’s smiling face.

            “Ah, my instincts were correct. Come in, come in,” the King said, stepping aside.

            “Good morning, your Majesty,” Sans said, grinning up at him as he crossed the threshold.

            “It is, isn’t it?” Asgore said.

            Sans tilted his head and his smile fell a little.

            “Is something going on?” he asked.

            “Perceptive as always,” Toriel said from their little table where they often shared tea before their sessions.

            Sans sat and looked between the two. Asgore and Toriel beamed at one another as the King sat down.

            “We have some wonderful news to share with you, Sans,” Toriel said. “You will be the first outside of us to know,” Asgore put a hand on Toriel’s shoulder and she covered the hand with her own. “I am bearing a child.”

            Sans sort of knew that was what they were going to say, especially since Toriel’s other hand lay on her belly, even though it didn’t show any signs of pregnancy just yet.

            “That’s great!” Sans said, grinning widely at the both of them. “Congratulations.”

            “Thank you,” Toriel replied.

            As happy as the monarchs looked and were, a sadness passed over their eyes.

            “There is a touch of unpleasant news that goes along with this,” Asgore said.

            “Sadly, we have to cut of intimate contact with others,” Toriel said.

            “Yeah, that makes sense,” Sans said with a small sigh, sitting back in his chair.  “For lack of better terms, can’t risk corrupting the baby’s magic and development. Legitimacy and whatnot.”

            “For lack of better terms,” Asgore said with a sigh. “But this doesn’t mean we cannot still be friends, that you must stop seeing us.”

            Toriel reached out for Sans, and mostly from habit, he reached forward so she could take his hand.

            “We are very fond of you, Sans,” Toriel said, squeezing the bones firmly. “We still would like to visit with you, see how you are doing, and be here for you while you figure things out.”

            “C’mon, Toriel, don’t lie,” Sans said. “You want to keep an eye on me.”

            Toriel giggled. “Way to sock-et to me, Sans.”

            “I know you don’t want to watch me skull-k around.”

            “Have to keep that funny bone in check.”

            “I know you find me humerus, but Asgore is going to have a cornea-ary if we don’t stop.”

            Asgore had long since sighed and rolled his eyes, as he always did when the two began to pun.

            “That last one was stretching it, Sans,” he said, then he smirked. “Didn’t think you’d have the spine to go there.”

            “Oooo,” both Sans and Toriel murmured in approval.

            The three shared a laugh, and as it died down, Sans’ hand slipped from Toriel’s and he sat back in his chair.

            “So, what happens now?” Sans asked.

            “Let’s have some tea,” Toriel said, leaning over for the teapot, shooing Asgore’s hand away when he tried to help, “and I would like to know what has been going on between you and your brother.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Papyrus fidgeted in his seat at dinner. There had been an odd tension in the air in the Harem Quarters ever since his and Swap’s adventure. He thought at first that everything was all right, they all had sat together at breakfast the next day, went off to do their chores, and everyone seemed to be okay.

            The day after that, things seemed to grow odd again; Sans had been called away to aid the King and Queen that morning, and ever since he returned he had either been busy reading, sleeping, or answering people he said were calling him, even though Papyrus hadn’t heard anyone. Red seemed angry and didn’t seem to be speaking with anyone. Papyrus noticed he threw a few glares at Swap, who seemed to return one or two himself, but had otherwise said nothing and seemed to be himself. Blue and Fell seemed to be oblivious to the tension, which made Papyrus wonder if it was all in his head.

            “Sans? Aren’t you coming to bed?” Papyrus asked.

            “Not yet, bro, Katherine asked me to, uh, help with getting some of the younger ones settled down this evening, she said she wasn’t feeling well,” Sans said quickly.

            “Perhaps I can be of assistance, then?” Papyrus said, beginning to get up from bed. “I am quite good with the children!”

            “You are, Pap, you are, just, uhm, this needs an older brother sort of touch, you know?”

            Sans’ fingers twisted in the edges of his vest.

            “I can’t help but feel you are hiding something,” Papyrus said slowly, eyeing Sans.

            “Well, yeah, okay, you got me, I, uhm, am trying to surprise you!”

            Papyrus sighed. “All right, Sans, keep your secret. Don’t stay awake too late, you have chores in the morning, and then we are going to sit down and have a talk. You have been worrying me.”

            “Y-you got it, bro, sure thing. Sweet dreams.”

            Papyrus sighed, settling back into bed and giving his brother a wave, listening as he shuffled quickly away.

            But sleep wasn’t coming to Papyrus that evening as he turned everything over in his head. Why had Sans been acting so oddly? Was something going on that he couldn’t see? If so, why wasn’t anyone telling him? Did he come off as a monster that wasn’t trustworthy?

            Papyrus didn’t know how long these thoughts tumbled in his head when a shuffling was heard just outside the gossamer curtain that separated his bed from the rest of the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw two too-familiar shapes walking quietly but very quickly away from the sleeping quarters.

            “Now where are they going?” Papyrus murmured.

            He couldn’t be sure if they were the brothers from Underswap, the brothers from Underfell, or one of each. He hesitated, wondering if it was Blue and Edge going for some alone time, but why now so late at night?

            Papyrus figured that if it was them, they would forgive his curiosity, and if not, surely he could assist in keeping them out of trouble. He carefully got out of bed and quietly followed them.

            They passed a window, and in the small bit of light Papyrus realized that it was Red and Fell; Papyrus could see the long sleeves of Red’s outfit and he was the only one who wore long sleeves, and Edge only wore pants – Swap was never undressed in front of others, if ever.

            _What are they up to?_ Papyrus wondered as he continued to follow.

            They reached a side door that Papyrus knew lead to a service hall where supplies were delivered to various areas of the palace, giving servants and guards a quicker and more direct route, and out of sight of visitors if necessary. Papyrus was certain that it was locked at night and wondered how they got the door open, but they must have intended on returning quickly since they left it open, and he followed.

            The service hall had few turns, but Papyrus felt a little lost by the time the pair had found another door and went through it. Fell seemed to be losing his patience as he slammed the door shut behind him. Papyrus sighed and resorted to turning his head and pressing it against the door, listening for an opportune time to continue trailing the pair.

            “Enough, Sans!” Fell growled. “What is this all about?”

            “Yeah, fine, a’ight,” Red snarled. “I wanna know who the _fuck_ you think you are?”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “I’m hearing that you’re spyin’ on me! Warning others to stay away from me! What the hell has gotten up your ass that makes you think you can run my life, runt?”

            “Do you think using the insult “runt” really works for you?”

            “Shut the fuck up, you little brat!”

            “Seriously, what the hell is up your ass?”

            “Whatever it is, apparently you’re real interested in it! Now what’s this shit about you warning others to stay away from me?”

            “What are you _talking_ about?!”

            “Swap’s tellin’ me you were threatnin’ Blue and tellin’ him to stay away from me? Where the fuck do you get off? You think I can’t take care of myself?”

            Papyrus was getting nervous and wondered if he should intervene, or if he should get Sans or Katherine, or even call the guards.

            “Well, your weak ass certainly can’t,” Fell snarled.

            “Fuck you, Papyrus, you have no fucking clue what I’ve done to keep us safe.”

            “Oh, yeah? While we are having this conversation, why not enlighten me, brother?”

            “Go to hell, you fuckin’ brat!”

            There was the sound of something crashing.

            “Ha! I can’t believe you actually had the balls to attack me,” Fell snarled. “But you forget, Sans, I’m not a baby-bones anymore, and I haven’t been for a very long time!”

            The sounds that followed were definitely that of a fight. Papyrus’ soul froze, he didn’t know what to do - what _could_ he do? Why were they fighting? What if they hurt themselves, or each other? Was no one else hearing any of this?!

            He should do something! Anything!

            But Papyrus was rooted to the spot.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Fell would never have guessed that being brought out of bed in the middle of the night was going to lead to a fight against his own brother, but his soul beat hard with adrenaline. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in battle, and as weak as his brother was, he could still fight.

            Red was pissed; he didn’t originally intend on getting physical, or magical in their case, but his brother was being such a little prick! He had to teach him a lesson. As their battle went on, though, there was an odd feeling of nostalgia as he remembered teaching his younger brother the basics of fighting. The intention was to arm him against the violent world of their kingdom, but it did turn into a bit of a bonding experience.

            Finally, as Fell swung down and Red rose up to block, the two were at a stalemate. Fell was too tired to assert anymore pressure into his attack, and Red was solid and not going anywhere. Fell look down at his brother and frowned at what he saw.

            Tears were falling from Red’s eye-sockets.

            “Why am I never enough?” he asked, voice somewhat weak and wavering. “Why is it when I work my fucking _ass_ off, it’s never enough? It wasn’t for him, and it’s not for you.”

            Fell retracted and stood up straight. Red collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard, tears still leaking.

            “Sans, seriously now, what the hell is this all about? What are you even saying?” Fell asked, though softly.

            “Do you have any idea what I went through to keep you safe? Gaster was a fucking psycho, wanting to do all of these crazy-ass experiments to make a human soul, messing with Determination, and magic beyond his control. He wanted to use monsters as a base, dusted a good hundred or so of ‘em, before, before…”

            Fell stepped forward until he stood over Red.

            “What did you do?” he asked with an edge of anger in his voice.

            Red looked up, his face tear-streaked and bright with his magic, but his eye-lights burning strong.

            “Heh, what didn’t I do? You were set on being part of the Royal Guard, you had strength, and stubbornness, and a will that Gaster took notice of. But if you were experimented on, you had no chance of fulfilling your dream, maybe even dusting yourself in the process. I finally convinced him to use me, because it would only be my body that suffered, and my mind was free to continue to be the brilliant other mind he needed.”

            Fell’s hands curled into fists and he growled.

            “Don’t give me that, you were still just a kid, after all, Papyrus.”

            “So, your death would have been more acceptable?”

            “Suppose so.”

            “And who would have been around to protect me then, hm?”

            “Gaster couldn’t afford to kill me, Pap. To him, you were expendable.”

            Fell raised his hand as if he was going to backslap the skeleton kneeling at his feet, when Red began to chuckle as he looked back down at the ground.

            “And now you’re mad because I told you the truth. You’re mad to find out that our “ _loving_ ” father never gave two shits about either of us, our hopes or our dreams, but rather what we could do to help further him in his own plans,” Red looked back up, grinning almost maliciously up at his brother. “D’you know that if he could have, that if he hadn’t fucked it all up, either you would have died at The Core with the others, or he would have blamed it all on you?”

            Fell growled again and reached down to grab Red by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to look him in the eye.

            “Did you kill him, Sans?” Fell asked. “Did you betray Father so he was the one who dusted instead of me or even you?”

            Red sighed. “No, Pap, of course not. He fucked up himself and I just did what I could to keep you out of the way.”

            Fell straightened and set Red down, who unfolded his legs so he could stand on his feet, but he still looked angry.

            “While I understand that you made sacrifices for me, I’ve made them for you, too, Sans,” Fell said evenly.

            “Hah, that’s a good one, you were a spoiled brat who had everything,” Red scoffed.

            “You needed protecting too, especially when your HP began to dwindle. Everyone was told that you were ill, yes? Ill monsters don’t survive in our kingdom, Sans. Not without protection.”

            “Yeah, and everyone was scared of “The Great and Terrible Papyrus, surely he will be the next Captain of the Royal Guard.” I was there, Pap, I know what happened.”

            “No, you don’t,” Fell snarled, moving towards Red, his angry aura forcing him back until he was against the wall. “Do you know how may monsters wanted to fuck you, make you their slave, put you in a position where you’d be indebted to them? Especially when we were taken into the Harem back home? Your HP is shit, but enough monsters knew you had potential and power, even without our family name.”

            Fell had slammed his hands above Red’s head, effectively pinning him in place. Red stared up in a mix of disbelief, anger, but also a hint of awe as he finally began putting two and two together, understanding what his brother did for his safety. Fell took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself.

            “Sans, brother, I appreciate what you endured on my behalf to keep me safe,” he murmured. “For what it’s worth, I apologize that you seemed to have done it all for naught, as I have soiled myself in turn for your sake.”

            Fell’s hands slid own the wall and he turned away, posture a little slumped.

            “Papyrus, I-!”

            “I apologize, Sans, for disappointing you, but your brilliance outshines anything that I could ever hope to offer. Anyone can be a Royal Guard, anyone can be someone’s sex doll, but no one can match your intelligence, your imagination, and, and… GRAH! For fuck’s sake, if only you weren’t so fucking _lazy!_ ”

            Red was stunned into silence at his brother’s confession.

            “But, Papyrus, you, you got it all wrong,” he said, moving slowly to him. “I’m sorry you felt you had to keep monsters away from me, that you had to do that, if I knew…”

            Fell sighed. “What would you have done? Felt guilty? Tried to take on those pricks yourself? It was better this way. I am worth no more than what others want from my body. That was what I was raised for, bred for.”

            “YOU ARE QUITE WRONG!” Papyrus declared as he burst through the door.

            “What the-?” Red stammered.

            “What the fuck?!” Fell exclaimed.

            “NOW, YOU LISTEN TO ME, FELL!” Papyrus said, marching right up to the other skeleton, getting close to his face. “YOUR LIFE MAY HAVE BEGUN LESS THAN IDEAL, BUT YOU CAN CHANGE THAT! CERTAINLY, YOUR FATHER DID NOT GIVE YOU LIFE TO MERELY SELL YOUR BODY FOR YOUR BROTHER’S SAKE!”

            “No, he wanted a bodyguard,” Fell snarled. “And some bodyguard I turned out to be.”

            “YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER HIS CHOICES! YOU ONLY HAVE CONTROL OVER YOURS!” Papyrus continued. “YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE YOURSELF WHOEVER YOU WANT TO BE! YOU ARE AMONGST FRIENDS, FAMILY!”

            Fell growled and opened his mouth to protest when Papyrus suddenly reached up, gently cradling his jaw in his hands. Fell went still and silent, unsure how to take this gesture.

            Papyrus’ scolding demeanor softened, his frown fading into a small smile, and he bent Fell’s head down so he could gently place a kiss in the middle of his forehead. Papyrus noticed the tingle of magic between their bones, sighing softly at the sensation; he was really beginning to like that feeling. He refocused himself quickly and went back to looking Fell in the eye.

            “You can be who you want now, Fell, I believe in you,” Papyrus said quietly. “We all do. We all care about you. Now, please, the both of you,” he spared a glance down at Red. “Please, just forgive each other for what has passed. You each thought you were doing the right thing by the other, and it worked for a time but that is no more. You both are safe and loved, and _wanted_ here.”

            Papyrus’ hands slipped from Fell’s face and he reached down to take one of his hands, bending down a little further to take one of Red’s, squeezing them firmly.

            “I believe you two should still discuss this, make sure the air is clear, but we can do it in the morning. If anyone finds out we are out here in the middle of the night, there will be consequences. Now, come on, let’s get back and into bed,” Papyrus said.

            Still holding their hands, Papyrus lead Fell and Red to the door, through the secret hallway and back to their quarters.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Buster hummed a tune as he carried the stack of containers that held the ingredients he needed to prepare for the banquet the Royals were having in a few days, cutting through a servant’s passage. He suddenly found himself falling face-first, his stack of containers spilling everywhere.

            “Oww, I think I hurt my ankle,” he muttered, hissing as he tested the possibly injury. “What did I trip over… oh, my, stars.”

            He had tripped into a divot in the stone floor, and he saw that it wasn’t the only one. Amongst his strewn ingredients and containers were piles of rocks, dust, and rubble.

            Something pretty big had went down in this very spot.

            “Burgerpants! Burgerpants, where are yo- Oh, sweet mercy me!”

            Buster gasped, turning to find the flamboyant robot standing at the doorway to the courtyard, a hand over his mouth as he dramatically gasped at the scene.

            “Uh, it’s okay, I think I’m alright,” Buster said, moving to stand.

            “What is the meaning of this! Being so careless with your stock? This is coming out of your paycheck. Now clean this up immediately! I have to film a cooking spot in ten minutes!” Mettaton pulled out a small mirror from a hidden compartment and gasped at what he saw. “Oh, my, now I need to redo my makeup!” he glanced over at Buster. “And why are you still on the floor? Get moving!”

            With that and an indignant huff, Mettaton marched out. Buster groaned as he started to get to his feet.

            “Yeah, no, really, I’m okay,” Buster murmured.

            “Buster, is that- Buster!”

            There was a clatter and Buster soon found himself gathered up in familiar, comfortable, fuzzy blue arms as gentle kisses were pressed all over his face.

            “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” Carmine asked.

            Buster, flushed and now slightly dazed from his lover’s attention, grinned stupidly and giggled.

            “Yeah, no, really, I’m okay.”

            Carmine blinked, then laughed, and nuzzled the cat’s face.

            “Okay, cutie pie, tell me what happened as we pick this mess up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Whew, what a chapter. Think this is one of the longer ones in this story.  
> Just to give you a heads up, while I'm going to try my best to not let this go and keep on schedule, I was doing a donations drive and forgot two birthdays so my writing plate, which has been kind of full, has found itself overflowing a bit. HaremTale might take a short hiatus. Again, will do everything in my power to prevent this, worst case scenario we come back in August.  
> To keep up on my progress and news of this story and others, come follow me on Tumblr! (link below)  
> Thanks for sticking with me everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see the new chapters first? Follow my [ TUMBLR!](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
